Eileen
by Li3s 0f g0d
Summary: Naruto has a horrible home life and things only seem to get worse when a new kid shows up.  His life seems to spiral out of control from there. bad summary please read. YAOI [sasunaru pairing] R&R please!
1. I am you and you are me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own ramen!**

**

* * *

**

A blond exhaled his breath as he walked silently away along a sidewalk. His azure eyes looking lifelessly down at the ground. The searing sting of his latest wound clouded his mind, and only increases with every step he took.

His steps soon came to a halt in front of a school. Staring at it and the people slowly trudging into it, his pain became nothing but a numb sensation. However, the most significant change was those eyes. Life slowly seeped into them, somehow making them lighter in appearance.

Having a sudden jump in his step, he ran forward into the school, a grin from ear-to-ear on his face.

"Naruto! You're here!" exclaimed a voice. Spinning around, zed boy opened his mouth to say 'hello' but was greeted with a head lock instead.

"Kiba let go of me!" Naruto yelled at the wolf boy, flailing his arms in a desperate attempt to get free.

After successfully ruffling up the blonde's already messy hair, Kiba let go of his hold around the blonde's neck. "What I can't pick on you?" he inquired.

"Not when I've just arrived. I was defenseless!" Naruto joked.

"You defenseless, yeah right." Kiba was met with silence.

"Naruto!" Both boys instantly turned around to see a blonde girl walk towards them. Her hair put up in four ponytails, two high and two low.

"Temari." They both said in unison.

"So, how was your weekend?" she questioned.

Their answers were interrupted by the constant beeping of the warning bell, signaling that they had a minute to get to first block class. All of them sighed. First block was always the longest not to mention the most boring. None of them had any of their friends in their class.

"Off to band I go, maybe some sound waves will kill me." Naruto said, then stomped off in the direction of the computer lab which they used to write compositions.

"I'm takin' it, his weekend wasn't all that great." Temari inferred.

"He's an impulsive guy, you can never tell." Kiba answered back.

"Oh my, dog boy used a big word."

"Shut-up!" Kiba growled than both of them separated.

**Meanwhile **

Naruto ran down the hallway, because of his chat with Kiba and Temari, he wasn't able to go to his locker. 'Damnit!' his mind screamed

30 seconds

Picking up his pace, Naruto ran faster not having to worry about crashing into anyone since no one was there

20 seconds

Turning the last corner he found out that the hallways weren't as desolated as they made out to be.

"Ow…" Naruto uttered as he fell to the ground but heard nothing from the other person. The aching in his stomach returned.

"Watch were you're going…" the ring of the bell cut of the other's sentence.

'Shit!' he thought. Quickly standing up he rushed past the other. As he passed the other, the blond observed black hair and its oddly shaped cut. "Yeah, yeah." He muttered and made his way to the computer lab.

Shoving open the door, he stood there for a moment, trying desperately to calm his panting.

"Mr. Uzumaki, thank you for joining us." Naruto only huffed and made his way to his seat, which was all the way in the back of the room.

"Anyway…" the teacher resumed. "your first project of the year will be due by the end of the month, which is only 3 weeks away. I will arrange the partners and no switching. The teacher was somewhat surprised that he heard no one complained. Truth was one: it was first thing Monday, and two: people in tenth grade could care less.

The rest of the teacher's explanation was once again cut off from a knock at the door. Walking over, he glanced through the window to see who it was.

Naruto stared off blankly into space but was snapped out of it when he heard all the girls suddenly squeal. Looking up he was greeted with the midnight black hair color and an oddly shaped of cut hairstyle. Moving his eyes down, he noticed pale porcelain skin which gave way to deep chocolate brown eyes which from far away looked black.

"Class we have a new student." The teacher announced. "Duh, we can kind of see that." The blonde mumbled than it hit him. "Hey, you're that jerk from earlier!" Naruto yelled, knocking over his chair as he stood up.

The raven-haired boy smirked. "Good, now I can get an apology from you dobe."

"Say what? I'm the one who deserved an apology for not even getting one in the first place teme!"

"If I do remember correctly you were the one you bumped into me."

"Why you…"

"Mr. Uzumaki, sit down and apologize for being rude to the new student immediately. If you continue this I will have no choice but to give you detention." The teacher threatened.

The raven-haired boy watched as the blonde's eyes instantly filled with fear as he sat down uttering a 'sorry' without hesitation. 'What is he bipolar?' the raven thought, narrowing his eyes.

Sighing, the teacher gestured for the new student to introduce himself. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He said. Once again, the teacher gestured for him to continue but he remained silent.

Slowly nodding his head, the teacher turned his attention back to Naruto. "As for your punishment Mr. Uzumaki, you and Mr. Uchiha will be partners." Naruto gaped and was about to refuse but the thought of the teacher's earlier threat popped into his mind and caused him to shut his mouth.

'What the fuck! Just because you punish the loser doesn't mean you have to punish me!' Sasuke thought in fury; instantly sent a death glare at the teacher. Oblivious to the glare, the teacher smiled at Sasuke. "Please take a seat next to Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto watched as the cold boy walked down the isle to take a seat next to him. 'Sasuke what kind of name is that! I bet you he's the uke in any relationship. His name does spell it out.' Naruto silently laughed at that but stopped as soon as he saw the glare from not only Sasuke but from the female population of the class as well. 'What the hell did I do?' he asked himself. Glaring back at the Uchiha he started working on their in-class assignment. 'Man, this is going to be a long…long block.'

Forget long block, this was going to be a long frickin ass day. Naruto's face held a scowl, as he looked upon the smug smirk of none other than Sasuke Uchiha sitting right next to him. Finally giving up on their little staring contest, Naruto threw his head down onto the desk. 'Why does god hate me so much?' Naruto pondered.

"Don't make yourself even stupider loser." Sasuke retorted.

"Look, I'll lose brain cells if I want to!"

"You know you're not ever going to get those back."

"If they're about you, I could care less!" Naruto retorted, now resuming his glare with Sasuke.

"Excuse me, is there a problem back there?" asked the female teacher as she and the rest of the class averted their gazes to the two boys.

"Sorry sensei, Naruto was just complaining and I was trying to tell him to be quiet." Sasuke quickly came up with.

"That's one big pile of bull!" the blond yelled only getting angrier when the raven smirked that cocky smile of his back.

"Mr. Uzumaki, for disrupting my class you'll have detention." The teacher sternly said than went back to her lesson.

Sasuke's smile disappeared when he saw that fear return to Naruto's azure eyes. Again, Naruto opened his mouth to protest; yet once again he shut his mouth and sat down.

"What's the matter loser?" Sasuke asked yet it lacked any insult. The raven got no answer from the now doll-like blond. All it did was star blankly ahead with lifeless eyes as it did what it was told to do.

'He's going to hit me.' Naruto thought sadly.

* * *

The rest of the day quickly passed. Naruto trudged through the halls, staying close to the middle of the crowds of students, but it was no use. "Mr. Uzumaki, don't tell me you're trying to skip detention. If you do that it's an automatic referral." His second block teacher spoke.

Naruto instantly stiffened. 'If I get a referral, I'll probably end up in the hospital.' He thought. Putting on a smile, he turned to his teacher, "Of course not I was…um…was just going to my locker, that's all."

"I see well, make it quick."

Nodding, Naruto head off to his locker for no reason. Being late was better than a referal; his punishment wouldn't be so bad. Sighing as soon as he found himself in front of his locker, he just stood there staring.

"Shouldn't you be in detention?" asked a voice behind him.

"Shut-up teme! You're the one who got me in detention in the first place. What are you afraid of, getting yelled at by a teacher? What a suck up!"

The raven frowned. "School is like life, it's every man for himself. That's only common sense."

"You're wrong, no one deserved to be alone in this world, that makes everything seem more bitter and cold." The blond than chuckled. "Why am I explaining something like this to you, you're emotionally fridged." The blue-eyes boy finished than walked away to detention leaving the Uchiha standing there, pondering.

Naruto groaned as he watched the clock hand move to the 'six'. Great bow I only have half an hour left.' He thought bitterly. Taking out a sheet of paper he got his pen ready to write, determined to get some homework done. I'll just work on that stupid project we have to do.'

**Flashback **

"You're project will be to come up with two original songs. Since this is music theory, you will be expected to sing and play, hence why you have partners. Each person in your group will write one song but both of you must perform it three weeks from now. Everyone got it?" only a few students nodded.

**End Flashback **

Naruto stuck his tongue out as he wrote down lyrics. After a while thought, he crinkled up the paper and threw it away. This was going to be a challenge for him. 'At least I have three weeks.' He thought, again looking at the clock.

'20 minutes to misery'

* * *

Naruto walked slowly out of the school, hoping to delay the inevitable.

"Hey loser." That statement made the blond stop all together. For some odd reason, that voice did things to his mind. 'Maybe I am bipolar…. or just crazy.' He thought turning around to star at Sasuke. "What do you want? Are you stalking me?" His angry rant was abruptly stomped on as he caught a juice in his hand. "What the…?" he trailed off

"I know it isn't much but consider it part of your stupid apology." Sasuke gritted out through his teeth.

Naruto blinked totally and utterly confused. "Um…t-thank you." The blond stuttered, being at a lose for words.

The only reply he got was a 'humph' as the emotionless raven walked away. Poking the straw through the hole, Naruto brought it up to his mouth and took a sip. "Eww….some apology…it's warm."

"I'm home." Naruto whispered, but all he got was the creaking of wood beneath his feet. That meant his stepfather wasn't home.

Taking off his shoes, Naruto made his way to the kitchen to get some food since he didn't have any lunch. Than, a slap echoed throughout the house as a stunned blond boy lay on the floor.

"I thought I told you to come right back home after school you insolent wretch." A tall man spat at the now terrified blond doll.

"Sorry sir, but I had detention."

"Detention?" the man asked picking up and holding Naruto by his shirt collar so they were eye to eye.

As much as Naruto wanted to, he couldn't lie, so he simply nodded. The man only grunted in disgust before punching Naruto square in the gut with an undercut.

Choking on or for air, Naruto couldn't tell, all he knew was that he was on the floor needing oxygen in his body. It didn't help when his stepfather kept stomping the heel of his foot into the blonde's spine.

After about 30 seconds, his vision started to get blurry but he was still able to make out a human being standing in front of him. 'Please, please make him stop! I don't want to fie!' the blond screamed over and over like a mantra in his head.

Naruto only felt a ghostly hand run over his cheek than disappear as he went into darkness.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the slamming of the door and the throbbing of his wounds all come at him at once. Wincing as he sat up he inspected the damage. A few bruised vertebras, a bruise on his face, and the cut to his stomach reopened from the punch.

Shakingly standing up, Naruto made his way to the bathroom to wrap up his wounds. Even though it was summer, Naruto made a habit of wearing long sleeves and long pants to hide the affects of his home life; surprisingly he never got questioned for it. He didn't exactly tell any of his friends that he got abused. How? He couldn't just go up to them and go, 'Hey guess what, here's a random fact about me, I get abused at home.' Yeah right. What kind of friends was he?

"I really am worthless aren't I? A doll is better than me. Even my mother thought so!' he thought out loud.

"Don't tell me you actually believe that shit?" asked a voice, a bit deeper than his from behind him.

Gasping in alarm, Naruto came face-to-face with a full body mirror. In it his reflection smiled then reopened its eyes. So, maybe it wasn't his reflection, one: it was moving on its own free will and second: its eyes were red. Now that he looked at it better, it also had longer blond hair, down to a little above the shoulder; the marks on his cheeks were bigger with a few more marking around them. "What are you going to do, stare for the rest of the night?" Naruto only stared back causing the somewhat of a reflection to snort. "I didn't know you found yourself that interesting."

"Wait, so…you're me?" Naruto asked confused.

"Not exactly. I am the other you. The you that you want and desire to be. I am everything you are not." The reflection explained.

"Oh…I see…I'm crazy, hallucinating from the pain." Naruto said, laughing a soft chuckle at first than it soon went into a full out roar. Finally calming down he noticed the ice cold glare from the 'illusion' in the mirror.

"I see you don't exactly believe me. Whatever, you'll believe it when that bastard of a father gets home."

"What do you mean?"

It smirked. "Aren't you even surprised that you got out of that with only some bruises and a reopened cut."

The real blond only nodded.

"You didn't think I didn't hear your little screams for help."

"But I didn't yell!" the blond protested.

"You idiot, I told you, I am your other self, a spilt personality, I know your thoughts!"

There was only silence, which was soon broken by another snort from the reflection in the mirror.

"So, tell me, what's your name, I don't exactly want to call you me if you aren't really me, and what did you do to the bastard?" Naruto asked, agreeing with his so called other self on his stepfather's nickname.

"Hm…as for a name…I never really thought about it. I guess Kyuubi sounds cool. As for what I did to the bastard, I just gave him a couple of scratches here and there." Kyuubi said with an evil grin.

"You hurt him?"

"What it's not like I haven't done it before." Kyuubi said widening his grin.

"What do you mean…?"

"So you've forgotten huh? Don't you remember when you were eight? He almost killed you for trying to go sneak out at night. He thought you were going to go to the police and rat him out."

Naruto gasped as the memory came rushing back to him.

**Flashback **

An eight-year-old blond huddled in the corner of his room. Tears ran down his bloody and bruised face; never stopping.

The door was suddenly slammed open; both Naruto and the wood wincing from the impact.

"You little piece of shit. What the hell were you thinking!" his stepfather screamed grabbing the blonde's throat. Naruto coughed and spat for air but it was a useless struggle as the man only tightened his grip. "Y-you…. r…. c-chokin…" little Naruto wasn't able to finish his sentence only loosing valuable air.

"Does it look like I care? You're worthless, even your real parents thought so, that's why they left you at the filthy orphanage."

The blond felt tears well up in his eyes, ready to spill at anytime. Naruto soon felt the lack of oxygen got to his head as he felt dizzy and black started to creep into his vision. However, he felt calm, maybe it was the thought of death, but he was going to be saved.

**End Flashback**

"So you did that!" the blond screamed. "You expect me to be believe that you saved me!"

"Wow, don't you catch on fast." Kyuubi mocked, cleaning some earwax from his ear as the blond reminisced. When he was finished, the scarlet-eyed being raised a hand. Making it pass through the glass, he touched it to Naruto's forehead.

"Now these are my memories."

**Flashback**

Naruto slowly opened his once closed eyes.

"Aren't you dead yet?" his stepfather yelled furious; tightening his grip once again.

The blond boy said nothing as he raised his hand putting it on his 'father's' wrist. Pressing his thumb, he heard the older man hiss in pain as he dug his nail into the pressure point.

"It's going to take a lot more to kill us." The new Naruto growled, tossing the man backwards after doing a chest punch. This different eight-year-old boy glared at the man through blood red eyes, but his smile held true malice. Slowly walking forward, the robot-like boy smiled as he noticed the bastard cradling his wrist, knowing he broke it. When he reached the brown-haired man. He punched him with an upper cut, having strength an eight-year-old shouldn't have.

"If you ever try to kill Naruto, I will know, and I will come. Got it?" the boy said lowly. The father only glared back but eventually nodded.

The little boy smiled and purred like an animal. "Perfect."

**End Flashback **

Naruto starred at the ground as it all soaked in. "Do you see now? He never did beat you as hard after that until now." Kyuubi kindly pointed out.

This made Naruto furious as he punched the mirror, breaking it and his reflection.

"Shut-up! I don't believe that, and I don't believe in you. I'm just tired and in pain!" Naruto said trying to reason to himself why he was seeing those things. Looking at his hand that was covered in glass shards, he noticed one large shard in particular protruding from him skin.

"Wretch! Whom are you talking to and what the hell was that noise!" screamed his stepfather from another room. "Nothing Sieto, sir!" 'shit, when did he come back.' All Naruto heard was a grunt signaling that Sieto really didn't care anymore.

Sighing, the blond kneeled down and started cleaning up his mess, a bit careful, he was already cut. 'Did that guy really, I mean… was he really me?' his mind asked but he snorted answering his own question.

"Spilt personalities, yeah right…what a lot of bull!"


	2. Rainy days never had happy endings

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respectful owners.**

"" regular talking

'' thinking

**dream or flashback. (It will say)**

* * *

Naruto trudged slowly to his bed. It was midnight, and he had finally finished cleaning up his wounds and the mess in the bathroom. Falling down onto his bed, he was lured into sleep, but he did not close his eyes. 'I still have homework to do.' he said to himself as he got up to receive his bag from the kitchen. He wasn't surprised when he found Sieto passed out drunk on the sofa with the T.V. still on. Silently walking over he shut off the T.V. and cleaned up the multiple beer cans now littered around the room. Moving over to the kitchen he put the beer cans in the sink to wash out in the morning, grabbed his bag from a chair, and walked back into his room. 

Once again he fell down onto his bed on his back, blinking up at the ceiling. Sighing and turning over so that he was on his chest, he knew he was becoming distracted.

Pulling out a math worksheet he stared tiredly at it. "Damnit, teachers should know that teenagers don't do their homework till one in the morning or later. How do they expect us to formally prove a triangle is isosceles when we're ready to die from exhaustion." he whispered out loud. "Maybe I am crazy, I have to remember to stop talking to myself." the blond said laughing quietly.

Quickly writing down anything on the sheet of paper, knowing that their teacher gave them a hundred if it 'looked' done, he threw it into his bag again.

"There, all done!" Naruto tried to say as enthusiastic as possible. Rolling back over onto his back he allowed his brain to completely go on auto pilot. His eyes stared at the ceiling as his thoughts wandered over the now earlier days' events.

'Sasuke, pft, what a bastard, at least when you want him to be silent he is. When he goes to hell he'll probably freeze it over. Not to mention that stupid project I have to do with him in music theory. Note to self: kill teacher. Well I know for sure that when we make the music I'm defiantly not taking him over here.' Naruto mentally chuckled as he thought of Sasuke's **possible** expression.

Naruto then thought that he should get some sleep, when he felt his eye lids close even further. Getting under what little covers he had, he closed his eyes fully and went to sleep.

**Dream State**

The rain poured down onto Naruto as he walked with the crowds crossing the streets. He brought a hand up to his face and ran it across the surface, wiping away the rain from his eyes. Unlike most others, he didn't have an umbrella so the rain easily got into his eyes.

Once again Naruto rubbed the precipitation out of his eyes as he waited for the traffic light to change. By the time he was finished the light had long ago changed and the crowds were almost all the way across.

The blond quickly broke out into a run to catch up. Though in his hurry he failed to notice the change of the traffic light again. Half way out on the street he heard screeching; his blood instantly running ice cold. His body stopped as he turned towards an aqua painted car, screeching towards him.

Naruto felt ghostly hands attempt to pull him away.

Those hands were soon replaced by real ones as Naruto was thrown away from the oncoming car.

**End Dream State **

Naruto shot up from his bed a thin layer of sweat covered his body. Not long after, the constant beeping of Naruto's alarm clock went off. Lifting a shaking hand, he reached over and turned it off.

Throwing off the covers, Naruto walked on unsteady legs to the bathroom. Turning the water on cold, the blond cupped his hands and filled them up with water. Naruto slowly brought his hands up to his face as his eyes traveled to the little mirror above the sink.

"That was some dream you had there." Kyuubi said staring right back at Naruto.

"Ah… what the hell?" Naruto screamed as he fell backwards; the water in his hands falling onto his chest, wetting his t-shirt. "You!"

"What's up? You're not going to smash the mirror again are you?" Kyuubi said glancing at Naruto's hand which was bandaged. Naruto glared at his other self as he stood up.

"Nope, because I can just do this." Naruto said as he walked straight out of the bathroom to get ready for school.

* * *

Naruto sat in homeroom, his face pressed against the desk. 

"Naruto you're here early, really early!" Temari said as she and Kiba poked their heads through the door.

"Yeah well, I was bored at home so, I thought I'd come to school early." Naruto lied. the real truth was after yesterday, Naruto wanted to leave the house before Sieto woke up. He was always worse with a hangover.

"Dude knowing you, you probably came here early 'cause you didn't want to get caught in the rain." Kiba said. Turning his head, Naruto's eyes looked out the window; finding gray clouds threatening to spill there contents at anytime.

"Of course, who would? It can mess up your hair." Temari soon added.

"We're not girls here remember!" Kiba replied getting annoyed.

"That's right, you're sex can too easily be demoted to cave-man status."

"Temari don't compare Kiba to a cave-man."

"Thank you Naruto!"

"…It's insulting to the cave-man."

"What?" Kiba howled before going to snap in half a laughing blond boy. Fortunately for Naruto, Temari quickly interfered, holding the wolf boy back from the arms.

Taking control of his laughter and standing up from his desk, Naruto headed for the door as the bell rang. "Thanks guys, I needed a good laugh."

Both Temari and Kiba instantly stopped their struggles, only to stare at the back of their usually hyper friends.

'He's been acting strange this week' they both thought.

* * *

'Why, why, why, why, why is this happening to me?' Naruto screamed in his mind as he glared at the eye glaring at him. 

"You done staring usuratonkachi?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto's hatred only increased at his new nickname; the thought that the Uchiha actually had some kindness in his heart due to yesterday was crushed.

"What the hell! Do you have all the same classes as me? Did the school do this as punishment or something? Is there some sort of conspiracy against me?" The blond questioned, his voice growing each time a new question cam out of his mouth. Soon, the blond had gotten all the eyes in the classroom on him.

"Idiot, don't get all paranoid. There's no damn conspiracy against you now sit down." the Uchiha said narrowing his eyes at Naruto. He already felt a headache coming on. '

It's too early for this.' Sasuke thought.

Still glaring at the raven, Naruto held out a hand pointing a finger at him. "Don't tell me what to do teme! I am capable of thinking and acting for myself."

"You haven't proved that so far." Sasuke said smirking. The smirk soon disappearing from his face as he noticed the bandage, with some traces of blood, on the blonde's hand. 'What did he do to his hand? Wait why do I care? What…' Naruto finally took his seat leaving to Uchiha to his thoughts,

Sighing, Naruto looked forward, thankful for the peace and quiet for now.

"Oh my god, Sasuke-kun!" He spoke too soon.

Moving only his azure eyes, Naruto watched in disgust as pink and blonde blobs, also known as Sakura and Ino jumped the raven. He watched as the raven-hair's eyes widened in shock as he was ambushed, and couldn't help but chortle in satisfaction.

Sasuke cursed his birth as he ignored the multiple questions from, as far as he was concerned, 'elementary' girls. Well, in truth, Sasuke was still pondering on Naruto's wound. Stealing a glance at the blond, he noticed the choppy job of cover up on one of his cheeks. Stealing one more glance at Naruto, he noticed the black and blue tint of a bruise on his cheek. 'How many stupid wounds does the loser have? Whatever, knowing his grace, he got them from a fall.'

Naruto noticed the questioning glances he got from the raven but remained silent about them as the teacher came in late to their biology class. 'Why is Kakashi-sensei always late.' he thought, sighing for what felt like the fifty-fifth time today.

Looking over to stare out the window, Naruto blocked out all other sounds from the students complaining about Kakashi.

'It started raining.'

* * *

Naruto sat in global staring at the clock. 

Ten minutes to freedom. Well in his case, it was 10 minutes to hell. If Naruto did end up going to hell, he knew the devil would pity him. Naruto silently laughed as he imagined himself taking over the underworld. The blond would rule with chopsticks in one hand and a bowl of ramen in the other. Not to mention, he would have that bastard Sasuke waiting on his every will.

Looking down at his notebook, he re-read the starting of lyrics for his music theory project. It still wasn't right thought. Folding the paper he stuck it in his pocket and started day-dreaming again about him ruling hell.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the bell as everyone stood up, gathered their things, and emptied the class room.

Quickly standing up Naruto exited the room and the building with other students.

* * *

The rain poured down onto Naruto as he walked with the crowds crossing the streets. He brought a hand up to his face and ran it across the surface, wiping away the rain from his eyes. Unlike most others, he didn't have an umbrella so the rain easily got into his eyes.

Once again Naruto rubbed the precipitation out of his eyes as he waited for the traffic light to change. By the time he was finished the light had long ago changed and the crowds were almost all the way across.

The blond quickly broke out into a run to catch up. Though in his hurry he failed to notice the change of the traffic light again. Half way out on the street he heard screeching; his blood instantly running ice cold. His body stopped as he turned towards an aqua painted car, screeching towards him. 

Naruto felt ghostly hands attempt to pull him away. The soft breath caressing his neck. A whisper. "Naruto."

Those hands and voice soon turned real as he was pushed away from the oncoming car. Moments before a scream echoed through out the streets and buildings.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto closed his eyes as he met concrete instead of the wind shield of a car. He felt the cold water seep through his clothes and into his skin.

Slowly standing up, he looked at the crowds gathering around where he once stood. Then it hit him, he almost got ran over, but someone saved him.

'Who?'

Naruto ran over to the crowds and pushed through them. When he reached the center, his heart shattered. There in the center of the street, huddled into himself, dirty and bleeding. Blood, there was so much blood. Why? Why him?

"…" he just stared.

"…" there was so much blood.

"…" he felt tears fall down his face.

"…SASUKE!"

"Hurry up, people don't just stand there, someone call 911!" Naruto screamed running from one startled person to another. More tears came up to his eyes but these he held in. Seeing as someone finally answered his screaming for help, Naruto ran over to sit down beside Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" he whispered, afraid that if he spoke Sasuke might stop breathing. 'Breathing…breathing! Is he breathing?" Moving his head down to Sasuke's mouth, he listened. Moving his eye's gaze down to Sasuke's chest, he watched for the rising and falling action.

"…"

Naruto's eyes watched as he strained his ears to listen more carefully.

"N-Naruto…I-I…can…t"

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, moving his head, freeing Sasuke's mouth from blond hair.

"You bastard! Why? Why did you save me?" Naruto yelled once again letting the tears in his eyes fall down his face.

"I…" Naruto's answer was cut off by the sound of sirens steadily coming closer. Taking his gaze off Sasuke and moving it, he found an ambulance now parked fifty feet away from them. He watched as people jumped out from the driver and passenger seat and ran to the back, opening the doors. Soon the blond boy was being ushered away from Sasuke, who was being carefully placed in a stretcher, from not only doctors but police who had arrived too.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled running up to Sasuke. Suddenly Naruto felt hands holding him back by his elbows. Turning his head back, his eyes met emerald green ones that from far away looked gray.

"You can't go near him." she told the blond sadly.

"Please, let me stay with him till he gets to the hospital. He's my friend!" Naruto pleaded desperately.

The lady eye's narrowed, filling more sadness. Slowly letting go of Naruto, she nodded hesitantly at him. "All right."

Standing still for a few moments in gratitude for lady understanding, Naruto than ran off.

Hopping in the ambulance Naruto took a seat next to the Uchiha as the doctor's in the ambulance hooked and IV drip and took blood samples from Sasuke.

Naruto looked helplessly down at Sasuke who help onto consciousness by a thread. "Sasuke why did you save me?" he asked again.

Sasuke's mouth opened and moved and yet Naruto heard nothing. Moving his ear to Sasuke's mouth he listened as Sasuke answered his question again.

"Your books…y-you," Sasuke stopped to cough, some blood trailing down the corner of his mouth. "y-you…forgot them…..i-in g-globa…l"

"M-My …books." Naruto stuttered. Looking down, the blond noticed two books grasped tightly in one hand.

If he could Naruto cry some more, but by now he had run out tears. "You…you total bastard. You followed me all for a bunch of stupid ass books. You couldn't of waited for tomorrow. All because…because of those…those shitty books…your injured…b-because of me…" Naruto trailed off, his body now shaking uncontrollably. 'You might die!'

The rest of the ride was silent. The blond often eyeing the raven who had long ago lost consciousness.

Naruto suddenly jerked forward as the ambulance came to a stop. The personal quickly opening up the doors and taking Sasuke out. Out of no where the lady from before appeared. "Are you going after him? By the looks of it you're the only friend of his around." he nicely put.

Slowly nodding, Naruto tumbled out of the ambulance and fell to the ground. His body going numb as everything that happened was running through his mind as he threw up the contents of his stomach. When he was done, he stood up wiping off the traces of vomit from his face. Walking on unsteady legs he made it to the hospital.

Walking up to the reception desk, he stood there panting for a few moments. "The boy, who just came in here from the ambulance, where is he?"

The lady sitting behind the desk looked at him with the same look as the lady before.

"Third emergency room, go down this hall and take a right. There's an observation window you can watch through." she explained. No sooner was she done explaining was Naruto running down the hall she told him about.

Taking a right at the corner, he came across a large window. Probably used for interns learning how to perform surgery. Inside he saw doctors putting an oxygen mask on Sasuke and hooking him up to an ECG machine.

Naruto watched the slow lines of the ECG machine go up and down. The frequency was far apart, Sasuke's heart was slowing down. 'Come on Sasuke, you always look strong an intimidating so why don't you look it now!' he yelled in his head. It was true, Sasuke looked pathetic, he was paler than usual, blood was everywhere, he looked smaller and weaker, and Naruto couldn't stand it.

"This is your entire fault."

Gasping, Naruto lifted his gaze to see Kyuubi, his reflection in the glass. "How is it my fault? He's the one who followed me, it was his own fault!"

"Wrong, if you weren't in such a hurry to get home due to yesterday, you might of remembered those books you're holding. He said, pointing down at the books that Naruto was indeed holding; he had took them from Sasuke not long before they arrived at the hospital. "If you remembered those then you'd be late and might have missed that car. It's not like you might have gotten a bruise or two when you got home, Sieto's working tonight. However if he did find out, wouldn't a bruise be better than this."

Naruto looked down at the linoleum floors finding truth in Kyuubi's words. "But…" the blond stopped, noticing that his own blue eyes were looking back at him now. Kyuubi left him.

Looking back at Sasuke, he noticed that the surgeons had cut him open and were now repairing damaged arteries and veins by sewing them shut. They were all close to his heart and the ECG beeping had gotten slower. Naruto wasn't a doctor but he knew that was very bad.

Blood, why was there still so much blood? Naruto never knew that that much blood could be in the human body. Nurses were taking blood out of Sasuke's body, places where blood shouldn't be. Suddenly, the ECG line went flat as a constant siren could be heard.

Sasuke's heart had stopped.

He could hear yelling for a defibulator through the glass. Sasuke had lost too much blood and his body and brain were shutting down. Naruto's heart skipped a beat. Pounding on the glass, Naruto's body trembled as a fresh batch of tears freed themselves.

"You bastard don't die." 'I've been calling him a bastard a lot lately.' "I don't want another person's death blamed on me. That's too much to hold on my shoulders." 'How come all the people precious to me always die. Precious…Sasuke…Sasuke is precious to me. I can't explain it…but he is.' he ranted.

The opening of a door caught his attention. Looking up he saw one of the doctors that was just in with Sasuke come out. 'No, no, no. Don't tell me he's dead.'

"Look kid, if you want to save your buddy over there, who by the way is alive, since you probably weren't paying attention, than i suggest you come with me." he said than walked away.

In shock, Naruto looked back over at the ECG machine and sighed in relief when he saw the line was once again moving up and down from time to time. Looking back at the doctor, the blond saw him looking back at him annoyed. "Come on kid, do you want your friends to die?"

"Or course not!" Naruto yelled than ran after him.

* * *

Naruto waited impatiently in the hospital waiting room. The news was on T.V. and most of the magazines there were meant for girls so he found entertainment by twirling his thumbs and counting the tiles on the floor. Luckily for him, Kyuubi was right, Sieto was working so he probably wouldn't be home till ten and knowing him, he would go to a strip club and stay there till the early morning. 

Looking at the piece of gauze that was taped to the opposite side of his elbow, he swallowed nervously. 'I hope that was enough, it sure didn't look like it?' Naruto wandered.

"Mr. Uzumaki." A nurse called but got no response from zed blond. Sighing she tried again a bit louder but still got no response. Walking up to him she yelled close to his ear. "Mr. Uzumaki!"

Jumping up startled, Naruto grinned sheepishly at the nurse. "Sorry, I was spacing out i guess." he explained but then his face went serious. His blue eyes going darker and pleading for good news. "How is he?" he whispered and looked at the ground, worried about the answer. 'What happens if he died, crap I'll never be able to live it down.' he doubted in his head.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." a voice whispered. It sounded calming, Naruto would have freaked out if he wasn't already. The voice though, it gave him comfort. 'I feel like I've heard that voice before, but where?'

The nurse looked away not wanting to see the look in the teenager's eyes. That would only make the news harder to tell him.

"I'm sorry; Mr. Uchiha is in critical condition still."


	3. My Apologies

**(A/N…sorry for the long wait but i was on vacation without a computer but i got a lot written down so here it is)**

"" someone talking

'' someone thinking

**FLASHBACK **well flashback

**Disclaimer: all though i would like to i don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Naruto walked hastily to his locker when he heard his name called. Turning around he noticed Temari running up to him. "What's the matter?" he asked confused.

"Nothing it's just that you forgot the homework for global 'cause you left so fast." she replied handing him the worksheet.

"Yeah i guess i did, thank you."

She smiled in return but it turned into a frown. "You're going to see Sasuke aren't you?"

"Of course, it's my fault he got hit by that car in the first place." Naruto said, grimly taking the books out of his bag and into his locker.

"Don't your parents find it wrong that you're spending all this time out of the house? You're not even doing your homework; your grades are falling." she said sounding like she was his mother. "You're eating what the people give you at the hospital and you even stay there. When was the last time you went home Naruto?" she continued, eyeing the change of clothes stuffed in his bag under books from time to time.

"Look, I said that I'd stay with the bastard till he woke up, say what i need to say, make it up to him in someway than continue on with my boring life." he said getting annoyed; wincing when he shut his locker. 'That is if i can survive those beatings.' the blond added in his head.

Naruto stayed with Sasuke longer and longer each day, soon starting to stay throughout the night too. When he did need to go home from time to time to take a shower or get a change of clothes, Sieto was always there waiting from him, cracking his knuckles. The beatings worse the longer he stayed out but he didn't care; it was his entire fault he always reminded himself. His self-proclaimed split personality was also getting exhausted from constantly intervening Naruto's beatings. Though the sudden rebellion from the blond only seemed to fuel his 'father's' anger now. Even Kyuubi couldn't escape the beating without a bruise or two now.

Temari only watched the blond leave through worried eyes. Ever since the car accident sent Sasuke to the hospital, Naruto seemed cold and distant towards everyone, even his favorite teacher Iruka. 'You're really taking this hard, aren't you Naruto?'

* * *

Naruto gazed at the ground as he walked towards the hospital. It had been raining all week and this was the first sunny day in awhile. Moving his azure eyes he looked over at his arm. 'I gave him blood….so why, why isn't he awake already?!' he yelled in his mind.

**Flashback**

Naruto walked a few paces behind the cocky doctor who soon disappeared into a room. Following him in, the blond squinted his eyes as the fluorescent lights in the room were turned on.

The blond slowly reopened his eyes fully, eventually getting use to the luminosity. The room was a pale creamy color with one window adorned with curtains. The colors reminded him of Sasuke's skin. However, his eyes quickly washed over the rest of the room, uncovering test tubes and needles adorning counter tops.

Naruto gulped and stared blank ahead in confusion and slight fear at what was going on. "Ah….."

"Well what are you just standing there for, come and sit down!" the doctor said now clearly annoyed and started preparing a needle.

Slowly walking over to the only chair in the room, the blond looked at it than hesitantly sat down. "W-What exactly a-are w-we doing here?" the blond asked now afraid, gripping the arms of the chair like he was in the electric chair about to get shocked.

Seeing as the needle was all prepared the doctor walked over to Naruto with a what-are-you-stupid look. "Needle, tube, you…figure it out kid, we're drawing blood. We have you're files with us and your blood type is O meaning you can give to anyone. In short kid, it will help save your friend. Ever heard of a blood transfusion." he explained in annoyance.

"Well sorry I'm not a doctor." Naruto murmured, pissed off at the doctor's attitude and looked away. "MOTHER FU…!" Naruto yelled in surprise at the sudden pain in his arm. Turning his eyes back to where they were before, he noticed the doctor had already stuck the needle in without warning him.

'He's more of a bastard that Sasuke and Sieto combined…….well maybe I'm exaggerating.' he thought, glaring down at the man than staring at the needle now connected to a tube. He soon regretted that choice when a thick red liquid started to fill it. Quickly turning away he calmed his breathing so he would throw up. 'I've seen enough blood today thank you very much!'

"Feel like you're going to throw up kid?"

"Yes actually! I've seen enough blood today thank you very much!" Naruto yelled voicing his thoughts out loud.

The man opened his mouth to reply but instead closed it and simply smiled. Naruto glared at him enraged. 'That teme is close to dieing and all he can think about is making fun of me!'

The blond sat glaring at the cocky doctor as he pulled out the needle, cleaned up the little mark and taped some gauze on it. Taking the two tubes full of blood from a nearby table, he stood up and walked to the door.

"Go get a nurse to clean up those scratches you got." he advised then left.

**End Flashback**

Naruto sat on the bench outside the hospital looking down at a puddle. Visiting hours at the hospital didn't start for another ten minutes.

"Don't worry so much, I'm sure the bastard will be fine." Kyuubi said, the reflection in the puddle, quickly changing to fit Kyuubi's appearance.

"That's easy for you to say, you weren't the one who almost got ran over by a car but instead the jackass who you met two days ago saves your ass instead, almost dieing. What he did was suicide, does he want to die or something!" the blond yelled ignoring the now multiple people staring at him. Some held worry in their eyes for the blonde's mental well being, others walking back faster or backing away in fear.

"Well actually…"

"Shut-up!" Naruto yelled realizing what he said. Standing up, Naruto threw his school bag over his shoulder. "Sorry I guess I'm a bit stressed." he whispered.

"A little…?" Kyuubi said but the blond just walked away.

It was true, Naruto had homework to make-up, if what Temari said was true then he was a dead man walking. He also had to take care of Sasuke, well he didn't have to but he wanted to, and he had to work on the project which he had nothing for so far, that was due in two weeks. Not to mention all the added stress of his new responsibilities made his wounds heal extra slow.

In all truth, Naruto felt like passing out but he wanted to stay up long enough for him to apologize to Sasuke.

Walking through the hospital doors, he noticed one of the nurses; in fact it was the same nurse that let him ride in the ambulance that day, arguing with a pink-haired girl and a blonde haired girl.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Uchiha needs his rest and you girls are too noisy. For the last time you can't visit him until he is awake." she explained to them.

"That's the thing thought, we have a feeling that Sasuke-kun's going to wake up today." they both yelled at once.

"I doubt he will, he's lost too much blood, he'd have to have amazing physical strength." the nurse said.

"And Sasuke-kun's strong, real strong!" both girls both yelled in unison again.

The nurse only sighed than shook her head 'no'. Reopening her eyes that she had just shut, she caught sight the blond-haired boy and smiled and waved in greeting to him.

Naruto waved back, noticing the death glares from Sakura and Ino, the girls instantly starting to complain to the nurse again.

"Why does he get to visit Sasuke-kun, he's the one who got Sasuke-kun almost killed."

The nurse glared at them, pissed that they were insulting, in her eyes, the sweet blond boy. "Naruto, I mean Mr. Uzumaki, has done nothing here but car for Mr. Uchiha. He does not disturb the Mr. Uchiha or any other patient! Now I'm going to ask you one last time to please leave." she said defending Naruto.

Naruto smiled only widened at the silly crestfallen looks on the girls' faces. 'Take that bitches!' he yelled in his head than walked towards the elevator; once again waving to the nurse who was now shooing away the annoying parasites that clutched to Sasuke.

Pressing the button, he waited for the elevator to come to the floor he was on. A beeping signaling that the elevator had arrived; the doors opening to reveal a female doctor, her blonde-hair back in pigtails with chocolate brown eyes. Her eye brows were furrowed in anger or concentration or both as she pushed by him. "Move it brat!" she yelled.

Naruto stumbled to the side as the lady pushed him aside. "Man are all the doctors here all like that, but I do feel like I've seen her before, whatever." he mumbled.

Pushing the incident to the back of his mind, he walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth level. Sighing, the blond leaned against the back wall of the elevator as the lights changed as he moved up the floors. One more beeping signaled that he had arrived at that floor. Walking out when the doors opened, Naruto made his way to Sasuke's room. Slowly opening the door, his blue eyes met the familiar sight of a pale Uchiha wrapped up in even whiter sheets. The beeping of the ECG machine next to him saying that the raven had a normal heart beat.

Pulling a chair up beside Sasuke's bed, Naruto sat down and looked sadly down at the unconscious raven.

"Hey you bastard, you gonna wake up today, i don't how many more beating I can take." Naruto said just staring at the raven. Sight, Naruto gave up staring and grabbed his bag from where he had thrown it on the ground and started doing homework.

* * *

'It's really warm, does that mean I'm alive? Damnit, i can't feel my body. Just wait till i see that idiot, I'm gonna punch him hard enough that he does know what it's like to be hit by a car. But where the hell is that loser…everything here is black…wow, maybe opening my eyes will help. Damn, why are they so heavy!'

With much difficulty, Sasuke opened his eyes half way to see an empty room and a beeping ECG machine.

'What a wonderful welcoming party.' he thought seeing as he was alone. 'Well it's better than screaming fan girls. They need to get a life.' he complained.

Suddenly he felt something, a slight squeeze of his hand. Straining his neck, the raven looked down at blond hair and a calm sleeping face. 'Naruto…?' he thought, his mouth not exactly ready to talk.

Then he felt it again, this time a bit harder, his hand was squeezed. Moving charcoal eyes, he saw his hand tightly intertwined by Naruto's slightly smaller one. 'What the hell!' his mind screamed and yet he made no attempt to move his hand away. 'I'm just too tired to move that's all.' his mind said coming up with an excuse as to why he didn't move.

Looking back at the blonde's face, he noticed blond eye brows now furrowed and sweat beginning to cover the surface of his face. His breathing turning from calm to ragged. 'Is he having a nightmare?'

His question was answered when his hand was once again tightly squeezed only this time the pressure remained.

"Don't'……….kill me." the blond whispered as tears feel down his cheeks. This made Sasuke's eyes widen in shock. 'I've got to wake him up somehow.' he thought. Doing the only thing he could think of, Sasuke released Naruto's hand and whacked him over the head as hard as he could, which was surprisingly was pretty hard.

Waking up startled was not a good thing for Naruto. After screaming, he proceeded with falling out of the chair he was sitting in and onto the linoleum floors. "What the hell? What's going on? Are we being shot at, mugged, or are we going to be blown up in 12.45 seconds?!" he screamed sitting back on his legs and frantically looking around.

'What a spastic person.' "Nothing bad like that is happening loser." Sasuke said glaring at the startled blond.

"Well sorry when I'm just woken up all of a sudden by a bastard who…" Naruto trailed off than rubbed his eyes as if thinking he was still asleep.

Without warning, Naruto lunched himself at Sasuke locking him into a hug. "Sasuke you're awake. Next time let me get ran over by a car instead of you. So…how do you feel, are you in pain, does this hurt, does this?" Naruto asked, running to different places over the raven's body and then poking them. When he got to Sasuke's right wrist and poked it, he head Sasuke grunt in minor pain. However, the worried blond took it the wrong way and instantly ran out of the room to get a nurse.

'Let's see he's a bipolar, a pessimist, an idiot and a worried little child. Annoying most of the time but some times he can be sweet i guess, all thought I've never seen it. What an interesting kid.' His mind wandered but concluded its own vision of the blond just as zed boy walked in with a nurse.

The nurse smiling in a greeting as she walked over to the Uchiha's wrist which Naruto must have already explained to her. Carefully picking up the wrist, she exclaimed it than walked back to Naruto who hadn't walked away from the doorway.

"I'll be right back with some bandages." she said then exited the room.

Sasuke waited for Naruto to come back over next to him but he never did. He just stood there looking at the ground with guilty eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You got something to say dobe, it's definitely not like you to keep quiet."

"H-How can….how can you still want to talk to me after what happened?" the blond asked quietly.

"What are you a moron?" the raven asked then watched as Naruto looked taken aback from the ferocity of the statement. "Look Naruto, I came after you on my own free will, I pushed you out of the way on my own whim. You shouldn't blame yourself i frickin' choose to do you loser!" Sasuke yelled, angered by the question. His knuckles turning white from the sudden tight hold he had in the bed sheets.

Naruto eyes widened in shock as Sasuke explained. But that wasn't what surprised him the most. Sasuke had actually…

"All right Mr. Uchiha let me see that wrist." the nurse said as she entered the room.

The nurse gently wrapped Sasuke's wrist up, failing to notice the tense atmosphere that had settled between Naruto and Sasuke. "There you go." she said as she finished wrapping it up. "Press this button on the wall if you need anything else." she answered than proceeded to the door. "Mr. Uzumaki you look a little pale, do you feel all right?"

Naruto closed his eyes as he only shook his head and looked down at the ground after. Long after the nurse left, the room still remained silent.

"You…you called me by name without being forced to for the first time. Why?" Naruto suddenly whispered, his azure eyes covered by blond bangs.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said still pissed but was slowly calming down when it all came back to him. "So what if I did, it's just a stupid name." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto didn't know why but that made him happy and he smiled a real smile. "I didn't have the heart before but, I apologize for my behavior towards you when we met. I was jealous I guess and my home life…" Naruto once again trailed off, moving his gaze to his arm.

'What about his home life. This idiot isn't telling me something.' Sasuke thought narrowing his eyes at the blond as he walked back to the chair and sat down. Naruto's hands landing near Sasuke's. "Why are you still smiling usuratonkachi?"

"I still can't believe i had the heart to apologize." Naruto explained. "Usually when I mess up I get yelled at." 'Or beaten badly.' he finished in his head.

'He's definitely not telling me something. That sentence sounded like there was more to it.' Suddenly Naruto's tear stained face entered his mind as he randomly remembered the reason he woke up the blond in the first place.

"Naruto….what were you dreaming about, you said something in your sleep." Sasuke said looking away from the blond-haired boy in embarrassment.

Naruto's body visibly tensed as he recalled his dream. "Well actually it was more like a memory from the past." Naruto said.

"A memory where you plead for someone to not kill you?" Sasuke asked, doubting what the blond was telling him.

"That's what i said!" Naruto said his voice going high pitch due to fear; his body tensing even more if that was possible.

"Naruto what the hell was you past like?" Sasuke asked seriously.

Naruto remained silent for a moment than opened his mouth to speak. "Why do you care? It doesn't fit your personality at all. What happened to the cold distant Sasuke Uchiha who only cared about himself?"

"Don't change the subject!" Sasuke yelled, his anger rising yet again.

Once again the tense atmosphere in the room returned. "What should i do. If i tell him he'll laugh at me and say that I'm making it up just for attention…' "Take the risk. Open your heart. Take the big shot." A sweet voice whispered in his ears; the smell of magnolias entering his nose yet there were no flowers in the room.

Moving his eyes from side to side, he expected to see a nurse or the reflection of Kyuubi but all he saw was a glaring Sasuke waiting for him to answer him.

Gulping, Naruto opened his mouth and started the story behind the dream with a shaking voice.

"When i was young, I g-got lost d-during the night. I was y-young, I d-didn't know the dangers of talking to strangers."

**Flashback**

A scared young blond ran from place to place trying to find his step father. Little did the boy know that his step father had left him there on purpose.

"Father! Father where are you?" The boy yelled until he bumped into a man. Somehow Naruto had made his way into a dark alley way.

"Looking for your father kid, do you need any help?" the man asked nicely. The blond blue eyes filled with happiness and relief at the stranger's offer. Quickly nodding his head vigorously, he clung to the man's pant leg.

"He's tall, he's got black hair and emerald green eyes that are slightly slanted." Naruto exclaimed.

"Well when you see him again in death, remember to tell him 'hello.'"

"What do you mean mister? My step father isn't dead." the blond asked confused, his grip on the man's pant leg loosening a little.

"No but you will be soon. The police are after me so why not leave them a present. "A little blond boy, lost and now dead." He said taking out a nine millimeter pistol out from under his jacket.

A now stunned blue-eyes boy let go of the men's pants and backed up into a wall.

"Come on kid turn around that way you won't even see it coming. Just one shot in the back of the neck with your hands in the air and you begging to be saved. Not to mention the look of you after you're shot, a hole in the back of your head, and a hole right between the eyes."

The now terrified blond could so nothing but stare at the man pointing a gun at his head. "You can live or die, it's your choice. Nah, just kidding, but here take a look at this gun 'cause it's the last thing you'll ever see."

'I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die.' "I don't want to die NO!" the blond yelled taking the gun from the man's hand and pointing it up in front of him.

Putting his fingers on the trigger, he pulled it. Opening his eyes he looked down at the man, a bullet in his chest, blood everywhere…and he was the one who killed him.

**End Flashback **


	4. Insanity's edges

**I know I've only had a few reviews at the moment but I want to thank those who have reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: maybe in some insane world I would own Naruto but not in this one…**

"" talking

'' thinking

**Bold **dream state or flashback

_Italic _parts of songs that inspired that part of story. ((In this chapter it is 'A Moment of Silence' by Streetlight Manifesto.'))

* * *

Sasuke just stared down at Naruto who had out his head down on the bed; choking on the remnants of sobs. Sometime ago, Naruto had grabbed Sasuke's hand, just like when he was having the dream, and was squeezing it for comfort. Sasuke wanted to comfort him but he didn't know how to, so he let Naruto do as he pleased.

Naruto choked on tears that wanted to flow down his face but he wouldn't let them, he was a man and men didn't cry. 'I didn't mean to kill him. I didn't want to die. I was young, it was only self defense!' he screamed in his head as the lump in his throat grew larger.

"What did you do after that?" Sasuke asked quietly and hesitantly. He didn't know if the blond was ready to talk yet.

"I fled what else could I do? I was young. 'What would the police do to me if they found out? What would Sieto do to me if he found out?' that's all I could think of.' Naruto said. His voice and occasional sobs muffled by the bed sheets.

"Who's Sieto?" Sasuke asked but got o response from the blond. "What would he do to you if he found out?" Sasuke said getting annoyed and a bi angry that the blond was ignoring his questions.

The blond had recently stopped crying and finally lifted his head up, his eyes and cheeks red. "When did this turn into story time. I've told you something about me, now I think it's only fair that you tell me something about you back." Naruto said, getting annoyed now too.

"Like what?"

"Hm….. I guess anything you normally wouldn't tell someone. Not a lot of people seem to know about, but I want to know what Sasuke Uchiha is like." Naruto said, giving a small smile towards Sasuke.

Sighing Sasuke put a scowl on his face. "Well you're right not a lot of people do know much about me; doesn't that give you the idea that I don't like talking to people! All they do is befriend you then betray you and die in the end! In this world you can only depend on your own strength." Sasuke yelled.

Naruto looked stunned at Sasuke. He had never heard Sasuke yell like that before and Naruto felt a bit of fear seep into his body, but that's when it hit him.

"You believe that don't you. That's why you don't like talking to people and you're always so cold towards them huh?" the blond asked.

_A moment of silence please for those that never get the chance_

_They show up to the party but they're never asked to dance_

_The loser, the liars, the bastards, the thieves, the __cynicists, the pessimist,_

_And those that don't believe in nothing_

"Why the hell would you think that was the reason when you nothing about me or my past." Sasuke said glaring.

_I never met a loser that I did see eye to eye with_

_I declare, I stare into your eyes but you look right past me into the air_

"That's why I'm asking you to tell me. You don't know anything about me either but I'm willing to tell you some things."

_What's it like to stand in your shoes?_

_To have never of felt the belt of somebody's abuse_

"What makes you think I would tell you stuff like this that I wouldn't tell anybody else? What makes you so special to hear that kind of stuff? Get a clue idiot. In reality you're not a god who came listen to everyone's life stories right when you meet them. You're just what I call you, a loser. How can your parents and friends stand you around them when you're so annoying? Do you do this to everyone, get into their lives and assume stuff that is completely false!" the raven yelled, striking a spike through Naruto's heart with the statements of fury.

"Excuse me, is everything all right in here, you can hear yelling from down the hall?" asked a doctor, concern evident in her voice. She was worried for the well being of not only the Uchiha but the blond boy who seemed to be taking his anger full force.

A stunned Naruto finally spoke but it was strained. "Y-Yes…I-I w-was just…leaving." He said hoarsely, probably from the effort to hold in tears. Trembling, the blond stood up, got his bag from the floor, and headed for the door.

"You're not going to stay over tonight as well? You've been doing it lately." The doctor asked confused at the boy's sudden change in behavior. Even when he got yelled at by others in the hospital he remained cheerful. 'He use to beg for us to let him stay.' She thought.

"Yeah well he's woken up n-now." Taking a big intake of air, Naruto relaxed a little and swallowed the once again growing lump in his throat. "Besides I don't ant to be a bother. Also, Sieto comes home today from his business trip and I want to be there to greet him." 'Or else he'll best me even harder.' He finished in his head.

Waving far well, the fake smiling blond left after uttering a 'goodnight' to Sasuke or the doctor, he couldn't tell. Looking at the doctor, the raven noticed concern in her eyes.

"Hey." He said rudely but it got the doctor's attention. "What did you mean when you asked him about staying over night?" the raven asked but tried to sound not at all interested.

The lady softly smiled as she recalled the past week. "Ever since the accident, Mr. Uzumaki has been up here everyday looking after you. It was funny, sometimes he would get worried over nothing but he was just scared about loosing you. I guess, lately it's gotten to the point where he'd stay over night just to stay by your side. He feels guilty, even thought it wasn't his fault, he kept saying he wanted to do everything he could to save you. He always said that he didn't want another person's death blamed on him." The doctor explained, her smile turning upside down showing that she was confused by the statement. "Well…all I know is I would be very grateful towards him if I were you. He gave you blood, without it you'd be dead." She finished than heard her pager go off and quickly left the room waving good-bye.

Sasuke stared blankly a head in surprise. Naruto had actually stayed by his side the whole time. Shock soon turned into fury as his fist tightened. Raising his arm up, he slammed it down back on the bed with all his might. "You loser, why do you go out of your way for me. I'm not as special as everyone thinks I am."

* * *

Naruto ran frantically home. It had started raining again. "Why does it always rain when bad things happen?' Naruto asked as his feet splashed in puddles. His shoes and socks soaked, and his feet feeling numb.

He ran blindly home, opening the unlocked door and went straight into his room; not even bothering taking his shoes of. Walking briskly over to his mirror he stared at himself. 'What is it about me? Why does everyone think that's I'm nothing but annoying.' He thought; his legs finally giving out as he feel back onto his caves.

"Hey kid will it make you feel any better if I helped out." He heard Kyuubi suggest but didn't bother looking up at him.

"No."

"I can best him up."

"No."

"I can talk to him."

"No."

"I can kill him."

"No! Just shut-up, I don't want your help! I don't need anybody's help. I can fight for myself. I can talk for myself. I can live all on my own. I don't need your help, and I don't need a stupid split personality! Just leave me the fuck a lone!" Naruto yelled venting his feelings out.

Kyuubi starred down at the blond whose hands were gripping blond locks tightly. "Fine if you want me to disappear than I will. Farewell." He said, his last word echoing eerily throughout the apartment.

"No one needs me and I don't need anyone." The delusional blond boy said to no one in particular.

**Flashback**

"How can your parents and friends stand you when you're so annoying?"

* * *

"Mother please look at me! I'm not that stupid stuffed animal fox!" a young blond boy pleaded, no older than six.

* * *

"What makes you think I would tell you stuff like this that I wouldn't tell anybody else? What makes you so special to hear that kind of stuff? Get a clue idiot. In reality you're not a god who came listen to everyone's life stories right when you meet them. You're just what I call you, a loser.

* * *

"Now Naruto you're not going to grow up like that boy over there are you. All he does is stare at us every day. That isn't nice is it, it's very rude. I hope you grow up to be just like your father, he's a very good man." A lady said, scolding a stuffed toy fox.

"But mother I'm right here! Why don't you pay any attention to me!" complained the boy, watching his mother through the window.

* * *

A happy blond came running down the hospital hallways waving a piece of paper in his hands. "My, my, aren't you excites today Naruto." Said a white-haired man, yet he was young; both eyes having red streaks going down them.

The blond eagerly nodded. "Look Mr. Pervy-doctor, I got a B on my report card. Now momma will be proud of me and look at me."

Even thought the man hated the nickname, he was proud and happy for the boy. "Well then don't just stand here, go and show her." The man urged though he knew he was only giving the blond false hope.

Without waiting any longer the blond was down the hall and n the way to his mother's room.

"Master Jirayia, do you really think that will get Naruto's mother to realize the truth?" asked a black-haired lady who had over heard the whole conversation.

The White-haired man's smile flattened. "Unfortunately no Shizune, his mother has gone insane with guilt, probably for not being there for him when he was little. Luckily he had his father, but Naruto was too young to remember his death." The man said coldly as he watched the blond run excitingly down the hall to his mother's room.

Opening the door the blond started to yell at the top of his lungs. "Look Mom, I got a B. I worked really hard for it….see….mother?"

"Naruto how is everyt … oh my!" Shizune said as she walked by. "Naruto!" she yelled, falling down to her knees to be at the blonde's height then covering his wide eyes with her trembling hands. "M-Master Jirayia!" she called, the men soon running over.

His mouth lowered a little but he soon regained his composure. "Shizune, get Naruto out of here immediately. Take him with you home, to eat, anywhere but here, understand?"

Nodding the girl picked up the boy and ran off; his report card forgotten on the ground.

The white-haired man slowly walked into the room after telling a nearby nurse to call for Tsunade.

"What drove her to hang herself?"

**End Flashback**

The blond awoke to the slamming of an open window from the raging winds. He had fallen asleep crying. Standing up he walked over to the window and shut it. Walking back he noticed Sieto's bedroom door closed signaling that he was home and asleep.

Sighing, Naruto walked back into his room this time taking odd his shoes before falling down onto his bed.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the television screen. Even thought I was one in the morning, he couldn't sleep. He was never able to sleep ever since that night. Then how did he sleep you ask, during the day. He always felt safer at that time of day, ever since that night.

Sighing, the raven turned off the television, in turn, staring out the window at the moon. His life never was the same after that night.

**Flashback**

A little raven walked into school, even at a young age he had a cold attitude. The cause for this was the neglection from his one loving father.

Not too long ago, his parents had divorced. His mother taking his older brother, Itachi, and moved to California, while his dad and he stayed here.

Sasuke had long ago figured out that his father didn't respect, admire, or have very high expectations for him as he did the raven's brother.

However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't be as cold as usual. Secretly inside, Sasuke was excited; his brother and mother were coming for a visit.

* * *

Sasuke hurriedly ran home after school was over. His mother and brother probably arrived at their house awhile ago. They were leaving in a couple of days and he wanted to spend the most with them.

Since his house wasn't far from school. He quickly arrived there. Yelling that he was home, he took off his shoes and ran into the kitchen. In there he saw smiling mother and his cocky looking brother.

"Hello darling, how have you been?" asked his mother softly; using her hands to beckon her youngest son into her arms for a hug.

"Good, how about you?" Sasuke asked as he ran into her arms.

"I've been doing great!" she said cheerfully as she poked his nose with pointing finger.

"Hey!" he yelled rubbing his nose even though it didn't hurt. "Is father home yet?"

His mother's smile turned into a frown. "No not yet, why?" she asked curious as to why her youngest son wanted to see his father when she was right there.

"Well, he's been working late lately, so I was wondering if I had to cook for myself. But then I again I guess it doesn't really matter since you're here." Sasuke explained.

'Is this true?" his mother thought, her frown deepening.

Sasuke watched his mother's face swim with expressions but his thought were cut short by someone ruffling his hair hard. "Itachi stop!" he yelled already annoyed by him.

Sasuke's whining only seemed to fuel his brother's desire to piss Sasuke off. Finally, when Itachi was done, he poked is brother on the forehead. "How's have you been himechi?"

Itachi's plan worked, Sasuke was now severely pissed. "I'm not a little princess! You know what; I didn't miss you at all! Why couldn't you have stayed in California?"

Itachi only chuckled, it was so easy to get him mad, and walked away out of the kitchen.

Sasuke puffed out his cheeks in a pout, glaring at where his brother last stood.

"I sure didn't miss your bickering thought." His mother joked then stood up from the chair and followed Itachi.

* * *

The raven awoke that night to yelling. Pulling the pillow over his ears he laid back down. "They're fighting again. Always when they're together they fight.'

Sasuke tried more pillows and even blankets over his had but he could still hear them yelling. Huffing, Sasuke threw all the pillows and blankets off his head and stood. He had to do something about this.

Creeping away from his bed across the room, he opened the door a sliver and squeezed out. On his tip-toes he walked down the hall and to the kitchen door. Making sure he stayed hidden in the shadows to listen. 'Step one: find out what they're fighting about.' Little did the little raven know that that decision would change his life.

"You leave him here a lone till late at night!" his mother yelled.

"He's not a little kid anymore, he can fend for himself!" his father yelled back.

"Bu he had to cook for himself. What happens if he gets cut or burned and has to go to the hospital. What if he starts a fire? How will you know if he gets killed?"

"There's nothing I can do about it, I have to stay at work!"

"So you put work over your own son?"

"I have to work, without the money how can we pay for what we need to survive?" his father yelled defending himself.

'Why are they fighting about me?' Sasuke thought confused,

"Sasuke what are you doing up?" he heard his mother ask as she exited the kitchen.

"I couldn't sleep so I was taking a walk." He quickly lied and made it look like he was walking somewhere.

"Sasuke, how long have you been there?" his father asked following his ex-wife's voice.

"Not very long, I was coming to get a glass of water and stretch." He lied once more. 'I'm eleven why can't I tell them the truth?' he asked himself.

After a few seconds of non-stop staring at each other, Sasuke saw his parents both visible relax a little. However, they were still tense, probably from being near each other or from the earlier fight.

"All right then, but go straight back to bed after, it's late." His mother said then walked off after bending down and placing a chaste kiss on his head.

Soon, the raven was staring with his father until he too walked off to his room without saying a word to his son.

Sighing, Sasuke relaxed after tensing up under his father's stare. Without even going to get a glass of water like he said, he just walked back to his room, pondering on the fight.

* * *

Sasuke walked tiredly home from school. Due to his thoughts he got no sleep at all last night. 'Have all their fights been about me?' was one of the many questions running through his head.

Walking through the door, Sasuke noticed Itachi lying on the couch watching the television; a deck of playing cars forgotten on the ground in front of him.

"I'm home!" he yelled. Quickly his mother entered the room and went up to him giving the little raven a hug. "Welcome back." She said then walked back to what she was doing.

Soon after, Sasuke walked up to his older brother realizing that he hadn't said a word to him yet.

"Move you're blocking the television." Itachi growled narrowing his eyes in a threat.

"Say hello and maybe I will." Sasuke negotiated.

"I said move now move…or I'll make you." He put in soon after, his eyes narrowing more.

"Wow, why are you so rude today? Never mind, I didn't want it anyway." Sasuke said, now getting into he same mood as his brother.

Growling like an animal, Itachi grabbed the remote and turned off the television. Then he turned around so that his back was to Sasuke, he closed his eyes. "Whatever, I'll just sleep since I didn't get any last night. There was too much yelling. It was never like this before. "Itachi said coolly, anger forgotten.

A curious Sasuke moved closer to Itachi. 'Maybe he can answer my questions.' Sasuke thought. "Hey Itachi, what was it like before?" he asked.

"Before what…?" Itachi asked keeping his eyes shut.

"Before I was born."

"It was a lot quieter. Mother and father never fought. We were just a normal family. But now, all they do is fight over you." Itachi said frowning.

'So it was my entire fault.'

"I hate the yelling, I've tried to do something about it but they won't stop. I wish someone could fix it. That's why I think you should disappear little brother."

"What?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"It you disappeared than both mother and father would stop fighting and be happy. Don't you want them to feel happiness?" Itachi asked, finally opening one of his eyes.

"Yes." Sasuke answered hoarsely.

"Then what are you going to do?" Itachi asked, now opening both eyes fully.

As an answer Sasuke dashed off to his bedroom. Throwing open his bag, he dumped out its contents and started filling it with money, clothes, food, anything and everything that he would need to survive.

When he was done, he threw open a window and jumped out, landing gracefully on the ground since the window was on the first floor.

Standing up and fixing his bag, he ran. He ran far away from the house never looking back. 'They don't need me and I don't need them. I can fight for myself. I can talk for myself. I can live all on my own.' He told himself.

* * *

Back on the couch, Itachi heard the sound of foot steps run past the house; the sound fading away as the owner of them got father away from the house.

Itachi only smiled and then fell into a easy sleep.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke watched as blood dripped down his hand and into the sink. A broken vase lay on the ground in many pieces; one having the raven's blood on it.

Knowing that the crash made some noise, Sasuke quickly washed his hand and wrapped it up with a torn piece of his shirt.

Walking out of the bathroom, Sasuke entered the main room just in time for a knock at the door. After a couple of seconds, a blonde doctor with brown eyes walked in, behind her, a black-haired nurse.

"Uchiha, you ready yet?" the doctor asked rudely.

Nodding, Sasuke walked out of the room he was being kicked out of due to the need for more space. Emotionally and mentally, Sasuke was ready to be released. However, physically, he still had a fractured right wrist, but it wasn't anything he couldn't take care of himself. Not to mention the huge cut on his left hand now.

'Why do I need people's affection? I don't need Naruto's pity or happiness and I don't need his fricken friendship. It gets you nowhere but getting hurt. Than what, they blame it on me. It's always my fault; therefore, I don't need anyone just as they don't need me.'

But the sad little kid in his heart said otherwise.

* * *

**There a little bit more of Naruto's past and some of Sasuke's past. Once again thanks for the reviews.**


	5. Lustful Reasons

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been really busy**

**Disclaimer: maybe in some insane world I would own Naruto but not in this one…**

"" talking

'' thinking

**Bold **dream state or flashback

* * *

Naruto woke up early again noticing Sieto passed out drunk on the couch once again. He must have come home at least an hour ago. 'How disgusting.' The blond thought.

Not even bothering to pick up, he walked out of the door and to school. 'Damnit, it's a Friday.'

* * *

As he walked to his friends, he smiled, his eyes crinkling up. "Hey, I had a wonderful day yesterday, how bout' you guys?" he lied.

The blond watched as Temari's eyes lightened up. 'Naruto is back!' she thought excited.

"Good, Gaara left back for his hometown early yesterday so he should be back already." She explained.

"What? You never told me Gaara was here!" the blond yelled in shock.

"Because he was here due to health issues. A yelling hyperactive, clumsy blond-haired blue-eye kid wouldn't be good for him would it? It's a miracle that the Uchiha even woke up with being around him all the time." The girl joked.

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto stuttered as he fakes a grin. "Better head to homeroom, I've been late twice already, one more time and I get detention." The azure eyes boy made u before running off down the hall before Temari and Kiba could say anything.

* * *

Staring blankly in front of him, Naruto waited for the bell signaling the beginning of first block to ring. Unfortunately for the blond, it was a Day 1 meaning, every single block……was with Sasuke.

Speaking of the raven, here he came, bandaged wrist and hand and everything. Naruto had hoped that for some reason, Sasuke would stay in the hospital longer but by the looks of it, not a chance. It was a wake up and leave situation.

The blond watched as the raven was attacked by rabid fan-girls, hovering over him to make sure he was all right. A few shot glares at Naruto for getting 'their beloved' like that. Word spread fast around here.

'It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault…!" Naruto repeated in his head but it gave him no reassurance. Naruto felt his hands tightly grip his pants legs under the table he was sitting at. They only tightened when Sasuke made his way out of the fan-girls and sat down beside him.

'Should I try to take to him, will he talk to me back?' he asked himself, trying to find the courage within him to speak. Finally finding it he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the bell and the teacher walking in.

"All right class, today we'll work on your projects independently." He said than pointed to the computers that lined one wall.

Without saying a word, everyone got up and went over to the computers. Logging on his account, Naruto got to work. Laying his fingers on the keyboard, he got ready to type but couldn't think of anything.

For awhile, his thoughts wandered over everything from his past, his likes and dislikes, how much his life sucked right now, his future, did he even have a future, but he mostly thought of Sasuke.

'Maybe he was right. I've only just met him and I thought he'd tell me stuff about him. I'm so stupid. If only I could tell my story to someone without actually telling them….i got it!' Naruto thought then went to typing.

'And the story goes like this…'

* * *

Naruto walked slowly to lunch, his head hanging down. First two blocks were worse then hell to him. Sasuke hadn't looked, talked or even do anything to acknowledge the blond at all despite his attempts to apologize.

'He really hates me now doesn't he?'

"Hey Naruto how…woah, why the emo-ness here?" Kiba asked as he walked up to the blond noticing the sadness on his face.

"Long and pointless story, it doesn't matter." The blond said quietly, almost to quiet to here over the roar of the grades in the lunch room.

"He really is being emo." Temari said walking up to stand beside Naruto.

"Well then just give us the important details." Kiba said quickly then ushered the emo boy to the table.

With only ten minutes left in lunch, Naruto finished up the events, after much persuasion of course. As the story went on though, the most depressed he got.

"What am I going to do? I have that project we need to work on, but how can we do that when he ignores me."

"Look man, he's just got something shoved up his ass. Give it some time." Kiba suggested.

"Wow Kiba... that was actually…dare I say it, logical." Temari said shocked. "You're actually learning from Hinata!" she squealed in an I'm-so-proud-of-you tone. Turning her attention back to Naruto, both Kiba and she noticed that the blond now had his forehead resting on the table top.

Both of them sighed and helped Naruto sit up straight.

"Look Naruto, we'll take care of it just worry about yourself."

"No, I don't want to be a bother!" Naruto quickly defended, the raven's words coming into his mind. He remained silent thought staring down at the ground once he received glares from both his friends.

"We said we'd handle it so that's what we're going to do!" Kiba hissed, still glaring at the blond.

"T-thanks…" Naruto stuttered though he knew he really didn't mean those words. He was just being a bother.

"No problem." Temari said, ignoring the uncertainty in the boy's voice; both her and Kiba's glares and frowns turning into smiles.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as the last bell of the day rang. Standing up, he made it to the classroom doors. All day he had ignored the blond despite him trying to make simple conversation.

**Flashback**

The blond looked nervously towards Sasuke as they sat in their second block class.

"Good morning Sasuke." The blond said quietly. He was picking his words carefully which was very uncharacteristic of him.

The Uchiha said or did nothing as a response.

"Sa-"

"My. Uzumaki, do you have anything to ask or say to the class?" the teacher asked looking back at the trouble-making student.

"N-no"

"Then please remain quiet." The teacher instructed going back to the lesson for the day.

"Sorry." The blond said too quietly for the teacher to hear but Sasuke caught it.

The raven didn't even need to look at the boy to know that he was depressed and looking at the ground, he could feel it in the air.

Naruto was definitely not acting like himself today and Sasuke had a feeling it was because of what he said.

**End Flashback**

'No, it was his own entire fault!' the Uchiha thought as he made his way out onto the school grounds. His thoughts though were cut short by a yell his last name, but it wasn't the usual fan-girl squeal.

Turning around, Sasuke came face to face with two people he usually saw Naruto hang around with.

"Yo Uchiha, we heard what you did to little blondie over there." said the male, pointing to a depressed Naruto walking home a lone. Even though he wanted to, Sasuke didn't look at zed boy.

"So what he said was true, you won't even look at him." said the female this time, noticing that the raven just kept looking at them. Sasuke remained silent

"Look jackass, what exactly did Naruto do wrong?" the wolf-like boy asked, sighing trying to control his anger.

"He had no right to ask about my personal business that doesn't concern him and neither do you." The raven explained pissed off; he just wanted to get home.

"Why, he wants to learn more about you obviously, is that so wrong? You do realize he told you something he never told us till now"

Sasuke remained puzzled for a moment till it hit him what they were talking about. Naruto's dream. 'So I was the first once he told.' "That only makes him more of an idiot, telling someone he just met something so personal about him."

That was it the boy snapped and grabbed a handful of Sasuke's shirt collar. "Look jackass, Naruto trusts you for some reason. Look at him, do you want him depressed his whole life, he's gone through enough already!"

"Let go…" was all Sasuke said.

The boy growled and tightened his grip. "Well do you?" he asked again.

Sighing Sasuke knew he wasn't going to get out of this without saying something. "For the last time, he stuck his nose where it doesn't belong. If he continues doing that to everyone he's going to get himself killed. I don't tell people about myself they'd just leave so why br…"

"Shut-up, Naruto isn't like that! Do you even know what he went through as a kid or what his life is like now? None of us do because he doesn't tell us yet he helps out with our own wit…"

"Temari forget it, this jackass isn't going to do anything obviously so let's just go and leave him to his lonely life." The male said releasing Sasuke from his grip. With one last glare for both of them they left.

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered than walked away.

* * *

Walking through the door to his house, Naruto didn't even bother saying that he was home. What was the point, no one cared. Taking off his shoes he headed to his room.

"So you actually decided to come home on time today."

Turning her head, Naruto came face to face with a smiling Sieto.

"Yes sir." Naruto said quietly looking down at the tiled floor. 'He's smiling this isn't going to be good.'

"Why, did your Uchiha friend get released from the hospital?"

"How did you know?" the blond asked, looking up at his step father in shock.

"I'm have my ways. I need to know what my child is doing when he's never home and his chores aren't done." He said smugly.

That was it, Naruto's feelings from that day all mixed to create anger. "I'm not your kid! If all you want to do is abuse me than why did you adopt me in the first place?" Naruto asked.

Grabbing a hand-full of blond locks, Sieto yelled in Naruto's left ear. "Those are my reasons that you don't need to know!"

"I have a right to know why you adopted me." The blond argued.

"Well guess what, with me, you only have the rights I say you do!" he growled.

"No I do…" Naruto's sentence was cut off from Sieto punching him in the gut.

"What a rebellious kid, didn't your mother ever teach you manners when she was alive?" he asked punching Naruto in the gut once again.

"How do…you kn…ow m-my mother?" Naruto steadily got out, the punches taking his breath away.

"Didn't I tell you to stop being noisy. Your curiosity might get you killed." Sieto said letting go of blond hair then aiming a jab at the side of Naruto's head. The force of impact throwing Naruto's center of balance off; making him go back first into a wooden chair and breaking it.

"Y-you w-wouldn't dare, I k-know…that you," Naruto took a break to drink in more air for his lungs. "…don't want to g-go to…j-jail." Naruto said smugly hoping that it would make him stop in his tracks.

However, that only made the other even more pissed. "How wrong you are, your past makes for a perfect case of suicide. Not to mention the little argument with the Uchiha that helps the case. I bet he's not even looking or acknowledging your existence is he?"

"Shut-up! How do you know so much about my life?!" Naruto asked standing up with difficulty. Sieto only glared at him the kicked him in the ribs; smiling when he heard bone crack but Naruto was still standing.

"Do you really want to know?" Sieto said taking out of a knife. "The information might drive you to kill yourself, if I don't do it first."

"Like you said though, no own will care." Naruto said quietly giving in.

Walking over to the trembling blond, Sieto laid the knife parallel to one of the scares on Naruto's cheek. "I'm the one who made the proposition to your father," he said.

"What proposition, my father was a business man he got many propositions." Naruto growled out lowly.

"The one the made him meet his death." Sieto whispered as he pressed the knife down, breaking both layers of skin. Slowly pulling down diagonally, Sieto cut the blonde's cheek.

Naruto would have gasped at the pain if he wasn't in shock. "Y-y-you did…it…w-why?" he asked hoarsely.

"For your…." He stopped, moving his mouth to the blonde's ear to whisper the last part; moving the knife a little below the boy's neck.

"Mother." He whispered than quickly brought the knife down, stabbing the shocked boy.

Naruto screamed out in pain the now seared above his chest. After his scream died down, Naruto found it hard to breathe figuring it was because Sieto had stabbed pretty deep.

"Y-you….l-loved her."

"Well you figured it out faster than I thought." He said as he roughly pulled out the knife. Naruto grunted from the pain then started to cough. He felt the need to throw-up but instead of food he felt blood and acid from his stomach come up instead and stain his lips.

"I was in love with her but now look, she's dead, your father's dead, and it was all your fault."

"No it wasn't!" Naruto tried to yell but it only came out in a whisper. He didn't want t believe what he was being told.

Sighing Naruto threw Naruto back into a concrete wall. His head hitting first with a blood stopping shattering sound.

"Listen, believe what you want, just keep in mind that your father died trying to save you while your mom died insane with guilt because of you." He said then walked slowly over to the door after setting the bloodied knife next to the boy who cough up more blood than went back to looking lifeless.

Opening the door, the men turned back to his little puppet. "Now do yourself a favor, if you go insane as well kill yourself like your mother or you're going to bleed to death. Slow and painful or quick, it's your decision." He said then slammed the door shut behind him.

It was true, he had a deep stab wound near the heart, his head was cracked open, and a lot more then one broken rib. All the warm blood dripping down the back of his head and the stab wound creating a puddle where he was sitting against the wall.

'Kyuubi didn't come out. But then again I did tell him to disappear. Nah, who am I kidding, he was never there in the first place. I really am a idiot, just like Sasuke said. Maybe dieing won't be such a bad thing.' He thought as he saw black enter the corner of his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke quickly walked by apartments. Each time a new one appeared he would look down at a ripped sheet of paper with an address on it. 'Damnit! I guess I really am the idiot here not the dobe.'

On his way home, the raven had pondered hard about what Naruto's friends had told him. Whenever he tried to tell himself that it was the blonde's fault he get this feeling that he really hated. It was guilt. After fifteen minutes of cursing his Uchiha pride, Sasuke somehow found out where the blond lived and was headed there. He wasn't going to apologize. What he said in the hospital was true but he was willing to give it a shot. It admitted that it would take some time but…

Turning a corner, he finally came upon the apartment complex that Naruto supposedly lived in. Walking up one flight of stairs, Sasuke saw a man with black-hair, a few gray strands here and there, mutter something then slam the door he was coming out.

Upon past the Uchiha he smiled, waved, and was gone.

'What the hell.' Sasuke thought, but pushed it in the back of his mind as he re-focused on the task at hand. Checking the address one more time he made his way to the door that the man had just walked out of. He was going to knock on it until he had hands put around his eyes; a nasty smelling rip-off designer perfume entering his nose.

Removing the hands from his eyes he looked back to see none other than Sakura. 'Someone get me disinfected now!' his mind screamed.

"What are you doing?" she asked giving him a smile.

"None of your business so you can keep moving on to wherever you're going." He said.

Sakura said nothing but kept staring at him waiting for an answer she liked.

Sasuke got agitated at this. "Leave Sakura I don't have time for this." He growled.

"Come on Sasuke I'll buy you some coffee or something else you want." She said then grabbed his hand and started walking away. Ripping his hand away from her he glared at her. "Leave now!" he said in an indirect threat, his voice dripping with malice.

Sakura remained silent for a moment then smiled at him ignoring his behavior towards her. "Maybe some other time then, it's late so you must be tired. Good night Sasuke-kun." She said then skipped happily away.

* * *

Close to fainting, Naruto was kept awake by the bickering outside. He tried staying awake not wanting to die….just yet. Maybe he could stay a live and awake long enough till Sieto came home. That would piss him off real good and that would be the greatest thing to see before he went to hell.

Soon the voices stopped as a pair of footsteps faded in the distance. 'Great, now how am I going to piss him off?!" Naruto joked bitterly in his head.

His mind stopped laughing when he heard the door open. 'Maybe it worked after all ho…" Naruto's thoughts were cut off when he heard a muffled gasp.

Before he knew what was happening he saw raven hair in front of his eyes as he felt something come down on his chest near the stab wound. He choked on a gasp from the blood in his mouth.

"Naruto you're alive!" a voice said.

"Sa-….s…" he couldn't finish his name as the blood from his mouth traveled down to his chin but he knew that voice. It was Sasuke, but why was he here, what was he here for, how was he here?

'Why are you here?' he asked thought he knew the raven couldn't here his thoughts but Naruto felt calm and happy with the Uchiha's presence.

The raven felt panic as the blonde's eyes slowly fluttered down a little more but he suppressed it from showing. 'Damnit got to get him out of here.' Sasuke thought, looking down at the rest of the blood but soon regretted it. The blond was sitting in a pool of his own blood.

'Who did this to him?' he thought, remembering the predatory smile on the man. He did come out of this apartment so he might of did it he pondered moving his hand away from the blood. Once again thought he regretted it his decision.

Sasuke hissed in pain as he felt the cut on his left hand re-open. Looking down, he eyes me the lustful gleam of a knife. 'Or did he do this to himself?!' was the thought that now terrified Sasuke's mind. 'Did he do this because of me; if he did I don't think I'll be able to stand myself anymore.' The raven thought becoming paranoid.

He was snapped out of his head though when he noticed Naruto's eyes shut a little more.

Stopping all thought, Sasuke picked up the injured blond bridal style. Fixing the blonde's head to lean on his chest, in the process discovering that the blond had a crack in the back of his head.

Without another second of hesitation, Sasuke ran off towards the hospital where they seemed to be spending a lot of their time lately.

The cold weather outside quickly woke p the blond momentarily as his body started to shale uncontrollably.

'Hopefully that will keep you awake for awhile.' Sasuke prayed.

"Sa….u…" Naruto mouthed the rest of his name then the word cold but with troubles.

"Don't speak, save your strength and try to stay awake!" the raven yelled still running at top speed.

Naruto only remained silent as a sign of understanding. Although Sasuke's voice sounded deeper and his words slurred together, Naruto was able to make them out.

'What's this feeling, it hurts yet calming at the same time. Damnit I've only felt this once and I never wanted to feel it ever again! So why do I feel this way for him. I'm such a hopeless cause.' The blond thought but smiled none the less. 'Thanks for saving me…teme.'


	6. Secrets aren't Secrets if other's listen

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been really busy**

**Disclaimer: still in place…**

"" talking

'' thinking

**Bold **dream state or flashback

* * *

A Blond Lady sighed as she sipped some of her coffee from her cup in the hospital's lounge room. "To bad they don't allow alcohol here." She said.

"Dr. Tsunade how could you even say that. You're a doctor you should know the full affects of alcohol very well."

"Doesn't stop anyone here from drinking it, Shizune." Tsunade said finishing her bitter coffee.

Standing up she threw away the styrofoam cup and walked past Shizune to the door. "All right, breaks over, as much as I hate it, let's get back to work."

Sighing in exhaustion due to the blonde's behavior, Shizune soon followed the chief of medicine after grabbing a coffee for herself.

Tsunade made her way quickly to the front desk easily dodging other doctors, nurses, patients, equipment, and anything else heading her way due to years of practice. Shizune though wasn't so lucky and it took her awhile.

"All right what do we have?" Tsunade asked as she leaned on the reception desk looking around at the nurses on duty.

"One needs a heart valve and another needs fluid removed from his lungs." One answered handing her two folders to look over.

Setting the folders down beside her, Tsunade's head hit the counter. "Why does everyday seem like the same problems?" She complained.

"Because everyday you come up with something else to do beside these." Shizune scolded as she finally caught up with Tsunade.

"Well a surgeon should take care of the heart valve and can't another doctor take care of the fluid, it doesn't take a genius to do that." Tsunade complained.

"That's your excuse for everything, but right now all the other doctors are busy so you're going to have to remove the fluid." Shizune said sighing.

"Right…" Tsunade said, laughing nervously. "Uh…" she said looking around for a way out.

She found her answer when she heard the sound of the sliding doors opening. Turning around her excitement for an excuse soon turned into worry as she saw who came in.

A panting Uchiha, who they had just released yesterday, stood there looking straight at her with glaring eyes. In his arms was an unconscious blond boy.

"Shizune get me a stretcher now!" she yelled to the black-haired intern. Nodding her head, she quickly dashed off to find one.

Meanwhile Tsunade walked hastily up to the Uchiha. "What happened." She more like demanded than asked.

"Will it matter if he dies so why are we just standing here!" the raven yelled; panic obviously controlling him now that the blond had fallen unconscious

Ignoring the raven's attitude she ushered him to follow her. Soon they met up with Shizune who was wheeling a stretch towards them.

"Place him down here." Shizune instructed.

Nodding, Sasuke placed Naruto gently on the stretched.

"Before we do anything else tell us was this intentional or a wrong place wrong time situation?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. "I don't know, there was someone home who left not too long before I found him, he could have done it but then again Naruto was next to a knife…" Sasuke explained.

"Maybe he did it because of them. Naruto is that what happened?" she asked looking thoughtfully and sadly down at the boy who'd she known since he was a boy.

Sasuke looked at her curious. "What do you mean them?" he asked.

"Now's not the time to explain. Go out in the waiting room and do as it implies." Tsuande said before she and Shizune left, the head of medicine telling nurses who came over to help things they would need.

* * *

Sasuke was too tired but didn't sleep, he was too worried to eat, and too far into grief to here good news. Just like the blond boy did when he was in the hospital, Sasuke spent every moment he could by the boy's side. However, Naruto didn't seem to get any visitors like he did, why was that?

For a week the blond laid asleep in the hospital with very little signs of recovery. Most of the bruises and minor cuts have healed but the major bruises, the stab wound, and head showed no obvious healing.

There were times when it looked like Naruto was waking up but it was just due to his lack of sleep. Sasuke really hated false hope.

There were also multiple times when Tsunade, with Shizune close behind, would com in to check the blonde's progress. In the beginning, Sasuke would constantly ask about what she meant by 'them' but Tsunade refused to say without Naruto's consent.

At first he ignored her until the same answer over and over again became annoying, so he stopped and remained silent.

Sasuke sighed as he came into the room after school. In a sense, Sasuke had turned into Naruto, he stayed day after day and night after night by the blonde's side.

'At least it's stopped raining for the week. Is the world happy that Naruto almost died?' The raven thought bitterly. Looking at his watch he noticed that it was a little after four. Tsunade and Shizune didn't show up till another hour.

Grabbing the remote, Sasuke turned on the television; changing the channel to one of those comedic news shows. He found the jokes child-ish and lacking any form of maturity but it was the best thing on.

Placing the remote back on a near-by table, the Uchiha looked back down at the sleeping boy. "Is this what you felt like when you were watching me?" Sasuke asked though he knew he wasn't going to get answer.

"I….gu….uess…" Or so he thought. Sasuke watched as dull pink lips parted slightly to whisper out those words; his eye lids staying lightly closed over those azure eyes.

"Naruto you're awake!" Sasuke yelled jumping out of the chair in excitement which was soon replaced by his regular superior face. The raven got no response just soft yet calm breathing.

Sasuke growled like an animal in annoyance and sat back down. "I hate false hope." He said to no one then went back to watching the television show.

* * *

"So how's everything going?" asked Tsunade she walked in for a daily check-up.

"He woke up for a little bit." Sasuke informed her. Her chocolate eyes widened in surprise. She usually got no answer from the raven but also because it was still a bit early for the blond to be coming in and out of consciousness.

"For how long?" the blond doctor asked.

"At least 30 seconds." Sasuke said knowing that Naruto had to be up when he heard the raven talking to himself. 'Hospitals make you do weird things like talk to yourself. I'm never going to one ever again.' He thought.

Turning his gaze to Tsunade and Shizune he gave her a questioning glare. After a minute or two, Tsunade gave in and sighed. "What now Uchiha?" she asked annoyed.

"He's woken up now tell me. What drove Naruto to do this or someone to do this to him?!" he asked still glaring.

"Mr. Uchiha we still haven't gotten Mr. Uzumaki's consent." Shizune said, her too getting annoyed but she tried not to show it in her voice.

"It doesn't matter; I have a right to know why I bought a battered dobe here all of a sudden. You said it might have been because of them. So out with it…" Sasuke stated trying his best to control his anger.

For Tsuande though, she didn't have that kind of self-control. "For the last time I won't tell without the brat's here word. It's what he wants to tell you not what you want to know!" Tsuande yelled furious.

"What's with…a-all the y-yelling?" Naruto wheezed out, his voice sore from not using it in a week. Using what strength he had, he hauled himself up, wincing from the burning in his arms and the pain in his chest. The pain causing him to cough; when he opened his eyes, which he closed when coughing, he found three pairs of eyes checking over him.

"Breathing space, breathi…" He said before starting to cough again but was able to push the faces away from his before falling back down onto his back.

"Mr. Uzumaki you should really get some sleep and please do not move for awhile. You're in n…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Naruto interrupted Shizune, smiling in reassurance. The truth was though, was he felt like shit. He head was pounding, he felt like he had one hell of a hangover; his chest felt like it was in a vice-grip that was constantly being anchored shut.

His smile soon flattered when he saw the other people in the room send piercing glares his way. He would have asked what but he was frozen stiff from them. One he could deal with but three.

"What happened?!" Sasuke and Tsuande both gritted out of their mouths, their glares challenging the blond to just go a head and try to lie.

"W-What do you mean?" Naruto asked not fully understanding the question.

"What are you an idiot!? How the hell did you get that crappy looking?" Sasuke yelled, his self-control finally snapping.

Naruto visibly flinched as Sasuke yelled, remembering that they didn't exactly part on good terms last time. Blue eyes moved to look down at white hospital bed sheets as the owner of zed eyes remained silent.

"Naruto, as a doctor, tell me what happened!" Tsunade demanded, her patience already wasted due to the Uchiha. Even thought her tone could get anyone to say anything, the blond remained silent.

"Naruto…!" Tsuande yelled!

"I…fell…"

"Shut-up right now, whatever you're going to say is going to be bull shit!" Sasuke yelled slamming his fist down onto the nearest table. Naruto looked up, shocked at the angry man who glared right through the blond.

"Mr. Uchiha found you at you apartment with a knife and blood all around you." Shizune explained.

"Not to mention the stab wound in your chest." Tsunade added. "I highly doubt that that deep of a wound can be caused by a clumsy fall."

"But…"

"Just shut-up already with the lies and tell us the fricken truth!" Sasuke yelled now completely furious.

Naruto's stare at the bed sheets intensified as each silent second went by. Finally Tsunade sighed in understanding.

"Uchiha, out…!" She said not even looking at him but kept her gaze on Naruto.

"What…?" He yelled in disbelief. "But…"

"Now!"

Glaring at the head doctor than at the silent blond boy, Sasuke stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. All three occupants of them room flinching at the sound, but Naruto flinched the most.

Taking a sip of her coffee Tsuande asked again, "what happened?" Naruto still remained silent, the now uncharacteristic behavior from the blond getting annoying. 'He wasn't this shaken up since he saw his mother's death.' She thought.

"If we ask questions will you answer them?" Shizune asked quietly.

"D-depends…" Naruto finally said.

"Fine, was it intentional?" Tsunade asked, keeping the questions short.

Hesitantly the blond shook his head no, bit it was hard to decipher.

"No…huh….?" Tsuande repeated.

"Then someone did this to you….who?" Shizune asked.

Naruto didn't answer; instead he closed his eyes and kept them shut for awhile before reopening them.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed as Naruto didn't rat out right then and there the person who did this to him. This really wasn't like him, not at all, and then it hit her.

"Your step father did this to you am I right?" the doctor asked.

Shizune gasped at the explanation but then thought it through. Even after Naruto saw his mother's death and after they had told him about his father's death, not once did he intentionally hurt himself. In fact, Naruto didn't start entering the hospital till he was under the care of his adoptive father.

Naruto quickly looked up at Tsuande and shook his head 'no' repeated times. He felt panic rise up in him. 'If they find out, they'll call the police then next time he'll really kill me!' he thought. "N-no!" he yelled.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed even more as she walked up next to Naruto. "You were never good at lying." She told him.

"I'm not lying!" Naruto said this time sounding more confident but still, Tsunade wasn't fooled.

Tsuande finally stopped next to him as Shizune voiced her thoughts. "So, what you did was intentional."

"No, of course not!" Naruto yelled, this time telling the truth.

"Then how did this happen?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but then shut it realizing that no matter what he said, they would find out the truth.

"I see." Tsuande said as she raised up her hand, blue eyes watching her every movement. The doctor then made it look like she was about to slap him.

The blonde's eyes instantly filled with fear as he squeaked and raised his arms around his head in defense, all on instincts. He waited for the hit but it never came, he then gasped in surprise as he figured out what happened.

Tsuande would have smirked in triumph but this was not something to laugh about. "So he does abuse you."

"No…!"

"Why are you defending that bastard?"

Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune's eyes widened as their heads snapped around to look at an angry Sasuke in the doorway. No, he wasn't angry, he was fuming furious.

"But…" Naruto tried but failed in finishing his defenses, looking at anywhere but the people in the room.

"How long have you been there?" asked Tsuande though she already knew the answer. The silence she received from the raven already told her that he knew she knew. He had been listening through the door he whole time, catching every single word they spoke.

"Shizune call the police." She said. Nodding, her assistant left the room.

"W-wait, w-why?!" Naruto questioned in alarm.

"AS a doctor it is my duty to report this kind of situation to the authorities." She explained not looking at the blond but the still fuming.

"No you…"

"Shut-up brat, this is no longer your problem. You now have no say in the matter." Tsuande said, not having to look at Naruto to know what he was thinking. If this guy wasn't caught soon, Naruto was going to die.

"But why, no one will care!" Naruto randomly yelled as fresh tears streamed down his face.

Tsuande ignored him; instead walked up to Sasuke who glared at her invading his personal space.

"Look, you think you could have the brat stay at your house to heal. It will only be till his step father is caught which won't be long?" she asked.

Sasuke glared daggers at the doctor but nodded his head none the less. He had to have a talk with that idiot and it wasn't going to be something little kids and grown adults should heard.

Naruto just felt as if he didn't exist. It was like Tsuande said, he had no say in the matter.

"All right, since it looks like you can move to a certain degree, you'll leave tonight understood." She said then left, leaving the two teens a lone.

Not long after Shizune appeared telling the boys that the police would go hold Sieto under custody. After which both him and Naruto would appear in court for a hearing. Soon after that she disappeared as fast as she came.

Both Naruto and Sasuke remained quiet for awhile. One trying to get his anger under control, another, afraid that if he did anything the other's anger would explode.

Eventually, Sasuke got his anger down to a simmer, finally chancing a glance at the blond. "Get dressed." He ordered only to see the silent boy sluggishly obey them.

When Naruto was finally dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a white t-shirt, they left. Just like in school, Sasuke ignored him most of the way. Every so often he looked back to see if the dobe was still there.

The car ride to Sasuke's apartment was uneventful and completely silent. Not even the breathing of the two boys could be heard.

As they arrived at Sasuke's apartment they remained in the car for a minute, both thinking.

'Why didn't that dobe tell anyone before? That….that…!' Sasuke slammed clenched fist down onto the steering wheel with all his power also fueled by his anger. "Fuck!" he yelled, obviously not taking the news lightly.

Naruto jumped in surprise as azure eyes widened in fear. 'Sasuke!' he thought. His body relied on instincts like back in the hospital as his hand shot for the door handle but froze as Sasuke's cold gaze.

Sasuke glared at a frozen Naruto but only for a few seconds before he too went to grab for the door handle. Getting out from the car he was soon followed by the blond.

Wandering through his pocket, Sasuke found his keys and unlocked the door. Walking inside, he heard Naruto shut the door behind them.

Going into a room, Sasuke reappeared with a dark green towel in hand. "Go take a shower; it's down the hall first door on the right." He said then disappeared into another room.

Nodding to no one, Naruto went down the hall, keeping his eyes forward; not focusing on their surroundings. Opening the first door on the right, he walked in and closed it then proceeded to take a shower.

Sasuke sighed and not long after the phone rang. Slowly he went over and picked it up.

"Hello." It was Tsunade's voice on the other end.

"Uchiha how the brat, is he in the same room as you?" Her voice asked sounding worried.

"No." he quickly reassured her, he wanted her to quickly say what she needed to say.

"We have a problem."


	7. The Nightingale's Song pt 1

**Thank you to the reviewers (**kiatsuki and Tazeredfrog)** who say that more people should review. I agree with them but if you don't want to review it's your choice. I am very dedicated to this story and will make sure I stick with it to the end. Also Thank you very much to the other people who have reviewed you guys make me happy! **

**Disclaimer: still in place…**

**Vocabulary: Nightingale floor - ****Nightingale floors**, or **uguisubari** (鴬張り) , were floors designed to make a chirping sound when walked upon. These floors were used in the hallways of some temples and palaces, the most famous example being Nijo Castle, in Kyoto, Japan. Dry boards naturally creak under pressure, but these floors were designed so that the flooring nails rubbed against a jacket or clamp, causing chirping noises. The squeaking floors were used as a security device, assuring that none could sneak through the corridors undetected.

"" talking

'' thinking

**Bold **dream state or flashback

* * *

"We have a slight problem."

Those words just made the Uchiha's anger raise once again. Was everyone trying to get him pissed today?

"As in what?" he gritted out through clenched teeth.

"The police couldn't find him, Naruto's step-father has left town." She said quietly.

* * *

Naruto sat on the floor of the shower. The multiple water droplets pelting down onto already soaked skin and blond hair; leaving tingling sensations as a parting gift.

The Blonde's arms kept his knees close to his chest; his forehead resting lightly on his knees. His eyes were kept shut, he did nothing, and his mind was thinking of nothing, he was exactly what Sieto wanted him to be. A life-size depressed doll.

"What the fuck! What do you mean he left town!? Why aren't the police following him!" he heard the sudden outburst from the Uchiha. He knew from the ringing he heard only moments ago that he was on the phone talking to either the police or Tsunade.

Naruto just felt himself curl more into himself and fall further he consider this depression?

'I tried to tell them.' He thought in his defense.

* * *

Sasuke slammed the phone back onto the receiver hard enough to put a crack in the plastic. Taking deep breathes he counted back from twenty and drank some water to calm himself down.

For the last fifteen minutes he had to listen, to what he thought, were lame excuses as to why the police couldn't find any trace of Naruto's mother fucking step-father.

Placing the glass down near the sink, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, once again taking a deep breathe. He was confused to no end why he was getting so worked up over this. Usually he could care less about people's personal life. He figured though, it was just a way of apologizing to the idiot for opening up to him. Though he would admit, he was also confused as to why Naruto told him that in the first place.

Turning around he saw zed boy hiding the best he could behind a corner in the wall. Whatever he was doing, he wasn't making eye contact with Sasuke but the raven could tell that he wanted to ask him something.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking a step closer to get a better view of what exactly Naruto was doing.

Naruto on the other hand had different plans, and instead shrank more back into the hallway, pressing himself closer to the wall. This only made Sasuke a bit annoyed at the blonde's antics.

Walking so that he was only a couple feet away from Naruto, he not only realized why the boy was trying to hide from Sasuke but his question as well.

In the hallway was a dripping wet Naruto with a towel tightly wrapped around his waist. Another towel resting on tense and some-what broad shoulders to catch the water falling off from his hair. A blush probably due to embarrassment, was etched on cat-like cheek-bones as his blue eyes still didn't look at Sasuke instead finding comfort in the floor.

"You don't have any clothes; they didn't give you any extra clothes at the hospital?" he asked.

Naruto only shook his head 'no.' 'Talk! Why can't I talk?' he asked himself, but he just couldn't talk. His body restricted him from doing so.

Sasuke nodded; looking at the blond up and down. Naruto was skinny, at least a 30" waist size. His chest wasn't very muscular but it was defined enough to see where his muscles were.

Without saying a word, Sasuke walked off into a room that Naruto was sure was his. It had to be considering there was only the bathroom, a guest bedroom, family room and kitchen in this apartment. Let's also not forget the medium-sized veranda connected to the family room, half of it roofed. Naruto had to admit, Sasuke didn't live as richly as he thought but it was better than his and Sieto's apartment by far.

Finally Sasuke came back out with a pair of khaki shorts, a black t-shirt and a belt. "They might be a bit big but they'll have to do and it looks like you'll have to wear the same boxers, sorry. **I'll** go get your clothes tomorrow." He said, stressing that one word as he handed Naruto the clothes.

Understanding completely and being thankful towards the Uchiha, Naruto went back into the bathroom to get dressed. He was not ready to go back there yet.

Opening the door Naruto came out fully clothed and Sasuke almost had to hold back a chuckle. Now Naruto was embarrassed due to his petite girl-ish form.

A little bit big was an understatement. They were huge on Naruto. Even with the belt on, the pants sagged down on Naruto's waist. The pants that came a little above Sasuke's knees came about two inches below Naruto's. The shirt's collar rode up one side of Naruto's neck but was almost falling off his shoulder on the other side. No matter how many times Naruto tried to fix it, it would end up in the same way.

"You sure are vertically challenged aren't you dobe?" Sasuke joked than turned back to the kitchen.

The raven didn't see it but Naruto's gaze finally fell on him. Naruto smiled softly but only for a second. From a distance, you wouldn't have seen anything but Sasuke was making jokes; that was a good thing.

"Maybe things won't be so bad." He thought in hope.

* * *

Naruto sat on the floor of Sasuke's family room. Sasuke told him that he could watch whatever he wanted but he just kept on whatever was already on.

It was a comedic attempt at a hospital show. Naruto would usually find this kind of stuff hilarious but today, he just couldn't. Most of the time though he tried reciting the words that they spoke but even after 5 hours of trying he could only get simple words and articles. Anything else and his voice just wouldn't work.

The blond couldn't figure out why it wouldn't work. Did it have to do with his growing fear of the coming days in which a guy was on the loose who wanted to kill him? Did it have to do with the sadness that came with the thought that the one guy who saved your life twice now, may hate your very existence and only saved you out of pity? Whatever it was, he couldn't figure it out.

Looking at a nearby clock he noticed that it was close to four o'clock. Sasuke would be coming back from school soon. Naruto still had a bandage around his head due to the crack and a deep cut on his chest from the stabbing. Even thought he could walk, he was still not allowed to go to school. "Not until there are only scars left!" were the exact words from Sasuke.

Naruto's thoughts were cut short when the door opened revealing zed boy of his thoughts. Shutting the door, Sasuke placed his bag down on the ground next to the door.

Walking into the family room, charcoal eyes met sky blue ones but only for a second before the blue ones darted to the ground. Sasuke wouldn't say it, well at least not yet, but the lack of eye contact annoyed him immensely what happened to the clumsy, hyperactive, and talkative blond he met the first day he started school? Not to mention, school was extra uneventful without the loser there to make fun of.

"Your still there….that's the same spot you were in when I left. Haven't you moved at all today?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"N-no…" the blond said softly. Well at least the boy had gotten some of his voice back within that time. Last night, Sasuke couldn't get a single word from him. But what surprised him the most was that it was exactly possible for the blond to stay still for over six hours.

"S-stop…" Naruto stuttered hoarsely trying to glare at the raven but he just couldn't muster it so it ended up being just a regular gaze.

"What?" Sasuke asked then realized that he had been staring at him. Naruto's slightly blushing cheek and hand making sure that the shirt collar wasn't falling down one of his shoulders baffled him. They were the same clothes from last night.

Sighing, Sasuke remembered that he still hadn't picked up any of the blonde's clothes. He was planning on doing it on his way back from school but obviously he forgot.

"Naruto, I'm gonna' go get your clothes." He said walking back towards the door he had just come through not too long ago. Opening the door, Sasuke turned his head back to look at the boy now staying with him. "Don't be afraid to do anything than just sit around, it won't kill you. Just stay away from the kitchen, you'll probably set this place up in flames." He said. The thing was thought, was he was being completely serious.

Getting a slow nod from Naruto, Sasuke left going back to Naruto's now abandoned apartment.

* * *

Sasuke arrived back at the run down apartment in no time. Entering, his nose instantly crinkled up in disgust from the smell. Blood still lingered in the air and dried blood still stained the carpet and walls.

The Uchiha was shocked to say the least, he had at least expected some caution tape on the wall or at least the blood cleaned up.

'Some kind of police force!' he thought, yes brows furrowing in anger though he quickly put it under control.

Without taking a second look at the spot where he found the dying Naruto before, Sasuke got to work on what he had came there to do.

* * *

Turning off the television, Naruto decided to do what Sasuke had said only a good twenty minutes after he had left. Step by Step, the blond made his way to the glass doors that separated the family room from the veranda.

Grasping the handle, Naruto slid open the door and stepped out onto the hardwood floor of the veranda.

As soon as his foot hit the floor, the air around him was filled with the sounds of birds chirping and the whisper of water running. Naruto gasped in shock and in joy, the sounds weren't coming from the environment, but from the floor. The noises seemed to make him feel lighter, the sounded so real yet different from the usual birds and water at the same time.

'A nightingale floor!'

Naruto looked down at the ground resting his other foot down on the floor. Instantly the sound of birds chirping flooded his sense of hearing.

All right so maybe this apartment was more expensive than Naruto made it out to be. Walking over to the railing, Naruto looked out over the town.

'Hey I can see my house from here, what a cliché thought.' The thing was, Naruto didn't even bother looking in the direction that the apartment complex was, and instead he looked the complete opposite direction. Shifting his weight to his left foot, the floor below him once again resonated with sound.

However, as quickly as it came it disappeared along with the little feeling of happiness that came with it, and that meant bad news for Naruto. The silence usually allowed thoughts to sneak up on him and that meant that reality was sneaking up on him.

'My father died because of him, and my mother went insane from it She killed herself and now…he wants to kill me for revenge!' the blond thought in despair.

Suddenly the blond saw a person with black hair pass the apartment complex and look up at Naruto.

'Seito!' he thought in fear as the face of his step-father appeared below him. Backing up, he ran into a small table. The plant that was resting on it fell to the ground shattering. The impact causing a chorus of birds around him which only caused Naruto to become even more frightened.

Yelling in fright, Naruto spun around only to see broken clay and soil all over the place. Each step he took caused the noise to reverberate throughout the air, and caused the already shaken boy to become ever more scared with each passing moment.

Walking hastily back over to the ledge, the lump in his throat turned into ice and plummeted to his stomach at the speed of light. No one was there anymore.

'Well maybe that means that it wasn't him. Yeah, I'm on the sixth floor, I'm sure I didn't see right. Tsunade said he left town anyway!' he persuaded himself, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat.

His reassuring thoughts were cut short when he heard the soft click of the door behind him; the ice in his stomach growing in size.

"S-s-sasuk…?" the boy stuttered uncontrollably out, shutting his eyes tightly. He got no response.

Naruto shut his eyes even tighter as the nightingale floor began to sing. The gentle song increasing in Naruto's pounding ears with each step the other took; this time the sounds bringing him no comfort but a sense of danger approaching instead.

The blond tensed up till his muscles ached from the strain, when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

As soon as that hand touched him, he let instinct take over his head. Spinning on the platforms of his feet, Naruto let his fist fly; one of them connecting with something. He couldn't tell as he kept his eyes shut.

He heard the intruder stumble backwards but only a few paces before regaining its balance. In the act though, it dropped something before running back towards Naruto.

Before he knew what had happened, Naruto found his face pressed against the floor and his left arm twisted painfully behind his back. A heavy weight, most likely the body of his attacker, on top of him, keeping him down.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot!"

"Naruto's eyes snapped open and looked, as best as they could, up at a glaring raven on him. Next to them lay a bag of clothes that Sasuke retrieved from Naruto's apartment.

Sure that the blond had calmed down, Sasuke let go of the boy's head and arm and got off of him.

Shaking, Naruto stood up and looked at the still glaring Sasuke. Some blood trailing a path from closed slightly bruised lips to his chin. The punch Naruto threw at him must have hit him in the jaw.

"Answer me! Just what do you think you're doing, just punching me all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked more sternly this time. Now was one of the times he was cursing the blonde's new found behavior immensely.

"Y-you…d-di…" Giving up on words Naruto got an idea. Telling with his fingers for Sasuke to hold on a second, Naruto ran off into his room.

Not too long after, he cam back with a pad of paper and a pencil. Standing back on the spot he was in moments ago, Naruto scribbled hastily on a sheet, ripped it off, then handed it to Sasuke.

"You didn't answer when I called your name so I thought you were a stranger." Sasuke read out loud but reading Naruto's hand writing in the first place was difficult. Looking questioningly at Naruto, zed boy nodded his head in confirmation.

Sasuke crunched the paper note into a ball as part of his answer. "You loser, I had my music playing." He said holding up an mp3 player, the head phones all tangled up in knots. "Also, I'm the only one with keys ton this apartment, no one's going to get in unless they kick down the door." He explained.

Sheepishly, Naruto looked down at the floor, clutching the note pad and pencil in his hands even tighter as he suppressed a blush. Sasuke's words were complete logic that Naruto lacked in his brain.

Sighing, Sasuke threw out the note in a near-by trash can and grabbed the trash bag that held Naruto's clothes. "Here." He said tossing it to the blond who fell down from the weight it contained.

"It isn't that heavy!" Sasuke yelled, his eye brows twitching in disbelief. 'He can't be that weak, he's been beaten half his life…' he thought but instantly stopped them as he knew where they were heading. Mentally scolding himself for thinking it in the first place.

Retaking the bag from, the wheezing for air, Naruto, the bag crushing his lungs, Sasuke quickly looked to see if he had reopened his chest wound. Seeing as it was almost all healed and in no way opening up anytime soon, Sasuke decided to go put the bag where the blue-eyes boy was staying.

"It's pretty." Those words from Naruto stopped the raven in his tracks. "W-What…?" Sasuke asked, actually stuttering. Suddenly halting where he was along with the bird's song.

"Your floor's s-song…" he quickly responded realizing how awkward the statement was. 'This is the first time I've heard one, it's so soothing.' He finished in his head.

"The nightingale floor you mean?" Sasuke asked a bit confused from the blonde's words but it was cleared when Naruto nodded his head.

"It's pretty…" Naruto repeated. "W-wish….I had….." He hardly got out his sentence before Sasuke understood and interrupted him.

"Well it's not like I had a choice. It was here when I moved in." Sasuke said going back into he family room through the sliding doors he had kept open.

After dropping off the bag of clothes in Naruto's room, Sasuke got a cup of coffee for him and some milk for Naruto, who still had a child-ish appetite. Even in his depressed form, Naruto still ate the same way and the same amount. He didn't cut himself intentionally, he got enough abuse from Sieto; he didn't stop eating, he was already petite and skinny enough. The blond-haired boy just sulked day in and day out.

Going back out on the veranda, Sasuke wasn't surprised to find Naruto moving from place to place, every step making a different and yet similar chirping sound.

"Come on usuratonkachi, it isn't that amusing." Sasuke said already annoyed by the noise. This was exactly the reason why he didn't come out here all that often.

Handing the glass of milk to the now still Naruto, he glared at the raven for his comment but only for a second.

"It's s-soothing." The blond responded but couldn't help but stutter; causing the Uchiha to raise the corner of his mouth just a little. This floor was getting the old Naruto back, maybe it wasn't that bad of a floor. All he had to do now was not mess it up.

"No it's annoying. All you here is chirp, chirp, chirp every fricken time you move a millimeter." Sasuke said which was true. It would take years of training and special skills to be able to cross a nightingale floor without it waking.

"B-But…"Naruto testified but was cut short as he turned his gaze to look at Sasuke. What he saw made his heart skip a beat, causing him to feel faint.

Sasuke leaned against the railing causing it to creak from the sudden weight as the nightingale floor answered his movements once again. His head was turned to the side as he gazed up at the blue sky adorned with pure white wispy clouds. The summer sun light brightened up pale skin giving it a glowing essence. His midnight black hair and eyes only made his skin look even brighter because the contrast was so great.

"But I guess in your case, anything as natural as a bird's voice would soothe an aching heart. A nightingale floor is something you control, if you move it signs. If you're still, it awaits your next move." Sasuke paused then sighed, making eye contact with the boy whose eyes reminded him so much of the sky he was just looking at. "Or at least that's what the guy who owns this complex told me. What a weird guy, remind me of you sometimes." Sasuke thought out loud than took a sip of his coffee.

Naruto just stared in disbelief at the raven that just a second ago looked so….

Finally, his body allowed him to talk as the clasp around his voice box was magically removed. "Hey, that landlord of yours was right!" Naruto defended then continued, looking at the sky due embarrassment from his sudden outburst. "I just find that amazing that something this beautiful is something you can control and yet you can't. You can't walk across it without the birds waking and greeting you, but, it's saddening to know that you control this majestic thing. Things aren't meant to be controlled, to be told what to do. That's why so many people have dreams of flying high above the clouds during stressing times in their life. The vast expense of the sky allows you to go anywhere while you watch the ocean or land change as you go. People and animals have minds of their own, they can think, talk and act for themselves, but, there are times when a voice beside you, whispering gently in your ear, is needed. Just like with the floor, your foot is needed to make the noise, without the foot, nothing happens."

"…You're such a softy usuratonkachi." Sasuke said, smiling smugly at Naruto who was now glaring at him. The thing was though, was he couldn't stop his heart from beating so fast. Naruto looked so peaceful and happy during the whole thing and for some strange reason that made him happy.

Naruto glared at Sasuke but then smiled, for the first time in days. "Yeah I guess you're right, you can't…"

Naruto's sentence was cut off by a pair of lips that were now softly pressed against his.


	8. The Nightingale's Song pt 2

**Thank you the following reviewers:**

pinktangerine150

fan girl 666

Sprig

KagomeGirl021

Psycho Dreamer

Tazeredfrog

Kiatsuki

PinkIrishClover

Frosted Flake19

Ppkitaa

TheDeviant

canten

Rikagirls

Kitsunelova

night-fighter

angel-of-nothing

**If I missed anyone I'm sorry and please tell me and I will add you. Thank you again.**

**Disclaimer: still in place…**

"" talking

'' thinking

**Bold **dream state or flashback

* * *

Naruto had no idea what was going on. One moment he's talking and next, he can't move due to something on his mouth. It was soft and was pressing lightly on his lips. The thing he enjoyed the most and couldn't get enough of was the taste, vanilla and a trace of cinnamon.

Opening his eyes that he didn't remember shutting, everything came back to him and he started to panic. He was there at Sasuke's apartment, talking to Sasuke, and Sasuke was the one kissing him.

Putting his hands on the raven's chest, he did something he wasn't expecting to do. The blond pulled Sasuke closer, ravishing the taste and wanting more, but not willing to break the gentleness of it all.

It all felt too short when Sasuke pulled back, needing air, but then again so did Naruto.

Finally, the severity of what just happened settled in and Naruto began to panic again. Sasuke just looked down right uncomfortable, when really, he felt guilty. He initiated the kiss, probably stealing the blonde's, and his, first kiss.

Without even thinking, Sasuke apologized and ran back into the apartment and into his room, locking the door; the bird's song entrancing a stunned Naruto. All he could do was stand there and touch his fingers lightly on his lips like the girls in the romance movies.

His heartbeat slowed with the fading of the floor's sound. Sighing, Naruto turned to gaze back at the sky that had lost most of its clouds. Sitting down in one of the chairs, he watched the clouds pass by; letting his thoughts wander. Not about Sieto this time, this time they were about Sasuke and losing his first kiss.

* * *

Naruto stood staring wistfully at Sasuke's white door. The sun was now setting, halfway below the horizon and turning the sky a hue of reds, oranges, and yellows. Ever since the incident, Sasuke hadn't come out of his room at all. Naruto was worried, he wouldn't say he didn't like it, in fact he loved it. But Sasuke….

The blond admitted it when he pulled Sasuke closer to him; he had affections for the raven. The thing he was confused about was, why and when did he get them?

Bringing a clenched hand up to hover in front of the door by only a few inches, Naruto prepared to knock, but didn't. Bringing his hand to lay back down by his side, Naruto walked to the kitchen to eat dinner. By himself.

* * *

Sasuke sat slouched on a chair, looking out the only, and opened, window in the room. He stayed there just staring out at the sky that turned from cerulean blue to scarlet red; some random birds flying into his vision time to time.

'Why did I do it?' he repeatedly asked himself but every time he did, he came up with the same answer. 'Because I wanted to.'

But that answer only made more questions come into his head, each one seemingly harder to answer. 'Why did I want to?' That was the only question though, he couldn't answer. Why did he want to kiss Naruto so bad?

Sasuke let his mind rewind to what happened earlier to find out exactly why he wanted to. He remembered Naruto's speech that just didn't seem like it could come from someone radiating that much innocence. Through the past events of the last two weeks, Naruto seemed so depressed and broken, and when he was talking, he looked peaceful, happy….and down right beautiful.

Damnit, since when did Sasuke start thinking of the blond as beautiful.

The Uchiha groaned in confusion as he rested his elbows on his knees and his face on his two palms. The last of the suns rays disappearing revealing the darkness of the night sky; the little specks of light all across the sky from the stars.

* * *

Naruto cautiously opened the door of his temporary room and gazed out of the apartment. The coast was clear; Sasuke had just left moments ago for school. By the raven's standards, the blond still couldn't go to school but Naruto wanted to see everyone.

Opening the door completely, Naruto went into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast and left the apartment making sure to lock the door behind him. As much as Naruto didn't want to walk alone, he wanted even more to go to school. He'd just have to put up with it, he decided than ran a little, till the back of Sasuke was visible. That was able to give him some bit of comfort.

Fixing his bag that was thrown over his left shoulder, Naruto once again ran a little so he was able to keep Sasuke in his sight. Even though he thought that would help his paranoia, it did the opposite. Sasuke was so far away and that just made Naruto's emotions run even wilder.

Turning his head to look behind him the blond picked up his pace to a fast walk. He just felt like someone was following him, but there was no one behind him. Looking behind him one last time, he didn't see the person on front of him until they hit. Forehead connecting with the back of a head.

Grunting out in pain, Naruto rubbed his now sore forehead. When the pain subsided to a dull throbbing, Naruto re-opened eyes he closed during the impact to look at who had hit who had turned around to see who had hit them.

"Temari!" Naruto screeched loudly, almost blowing out the blonde girl's ear-drum.

After regaining her ability to hear and think, Temari looked at the grinning blue-eyed boy giving a smile of her own. "Naruto you're back!" she welcomed before irritation of what just happened settled in. "Hey blondie, watch we're you're going!" she yelled.

Naruto only laughed at the insult. "That's fine for Kiba to use, because he's not blond himself!" he shot back and laughed at the pissed look on Temari's face.

"Whatever, just come on, at this pace we're gonna be late for school." She gritted out and turned around walking away soon followed by Naruto.

After they walked at least a block from where they met, Temari decided to ask the question that had been bugging her the whole week Naruto was gone. "What happened, why were you gone for a week?" she asked quietly.

Naruto blinked a couple of times, Temari was never really one to break silence but the question was a good one. Well, in Naruto's case, it was the worst one they could ask as he realized that he really hasn't come up with an excuse for that.

"I got a cold!" he blurted out of nowhere, mentally hitting himself. He really needed to learn to think, and then re-read what he was going to say before he said it.

Temari gave him a stare that looked right into his soul. After about a minute of staring she looked away. "I guess that's reasonable, you aren't exactly the smartest eater in the world, so your immune system may not be the best." Naruto smiled, letting out a silent sigh of relief. "But, then again it is spring, close to summer so…" she finished once again glaring at the now panicking boy.

"Um…w-well…y-you see….um…" swallowing and taking a deep breath, Naruto calmed himself. And with calmness, comes mental sharpness. Naruto remembered that just before he was admitted into the hospital, it had been raining non-stop for a week. With more confidence in his excuse this time, he restarted his sentence. "You see, I had to walk home from school on Friday when I got a rip in my shoe," he explained pointing to an already existing hole in his shoe. "The water seeped in and walaa, I got a cold!" he explained with a smile.

Temari still glared at him suspiciously as they arrived on the school grounds. "I st…" The rest of her sentence was cut off as the school bell went off, ringing in the air outside and inside the school.

"Sorry got to go don't want to be late, see you later Temari!" Naruto said, quickly jumping at the opportunity of escape and ran inside the doors and to class.

Naruto really didn't want explain to Temari what really was going on. She'd do one of two things, one: she'd be like Sasuke and demand that they find him right away and put him on death row; or two: she'd be pissed at him for not saying anything earlier. Then again, there was the chance that she'd do both one and two.

Sighing, Naruto walked slowly to first block, he was already late so why be in a hurry to get there. Reaching the door, he was about to pull open the door when he realized, this was the day where he had every single class with Sasuke. Blushing, he tried to think of something to do, or more like what would happen due to last night.

His train of thought was interrupted though when the door handle was yanked away from him. Looking up he came eye to eye with the startled gaze, but it soon turned into annoyance, of the teacher there.

"Thank you for re-joining us, have a nice break?" he asked.

'What, am I that much of a trouble maker that you think I'd skip out of school for a week? Oh wait, I have….well I had good reasons just none that I could share with you….' Once again Naruto's thoughts wandered off and once again they were broken by the teacher.

"You are joining us aren't you?" he asked after an irritating minute of the blond not responding to him.

Quickly nodding, Naruto walked into the class room and went to sit in his seat, next to the raven. For a second, Naruto saw the raven's eyes look at him but quickly looked away. His posture showed that he was relaxed but his eyes showed minor shock and….fear. Sasuke was scared to be near him, was that it?

Maybe he had looked wrong because as he sat down, Sasuke remained the same.

Coming back in and taking a calming deep breathe, the teacher started the announcements for today's class, some though had to do with the school. The announcements having to due with his class though ran along the lines of that their project was due in a week.

Both Sasuke and Naruto both thought the same thing. 'Shit!'

* * *

Sasuke walked on the sidewalks as he headed home from staying after school to finish up a project. He would have finished it in class but his mind kept replaying last night's kiss, and the questions that arose with it.

Before he knew it though, Sasuke was standing in a little ways from his apartment door looking at a sleeping Naruto. Was the boy an idiot, sure it was spring, almost summer but to just fall asleep outside an apartment in which people walk by everyday.

Kneeling down in front of the blond, Sasuke felt the same tightening in his chest that it did the day before. Naruto had that same, if not a more peaceful expression on his face as his eye lids lightly covered those sky eyes as blond hair fell just below the eye bone to the left side due to his head resting on his left shoulder for support.

Without thinking, the raven lightly stroked a whisker scared cheek; the tan skin smooth. Sasuke was amazed that with all the beatings Naruto received, his body still held a baby complexion.

Snapping out of it, Sasuke quickly moved his hand to Naruto's right shoulder and gently shook him awake.

Eye lids slowly opened, revealing those orbs that told Naruto's feeling openly. Once they were fully open, he looked up then side to side, finally catching the image of Sasuke unlocking the door to his apartment and walking in.

Still partly dazed, the blond stood up and entered the apartment as well, stretching his stiff muscles. When he was done he threw his bad down on the ground but then quickly picked it back up, remembering that it wasn't his place.

"It's fine, leave it there." Naruto looked up to Sasuke looking at him, and then turned to walk into the kitchen. Those were the first words, he had said to him all day and they were so soft that he could barely hear them.

Giving a delayed nod to no one, Naruto threw his bag back down on the ground and followed Sasuke into the kitchen. He couldn't help but laugh quietly as he saw zed raven shoulders deep in the refrigerator, moving stuff from side to side in search of food.

At the sound of laughter though, Sasuke removed himself from the refrigerator's expanse and turned to glare at the blond. "What?" he murmured a piece of ham already in his mouth.

At this the blond couldn't help but laugh out loud even more. His laughing came to a halt as he felt a hand cover his mouth. "What…?!" Sasuke asked again, the piece of ham gone, probably already eaten. The only reminisce of it was a little piece that was stuck on Sasuke's chin.

Naruto felt the heat rise up into his cheeks making them pinker at the thought of licking that piece right off his porcelain skin. Frantically shaking his head 'no', he stepped away from Sasuke as soon as the raven released him.

Sasuke's eyes all narrowed at this, he was sure he saw the blonde's cheeks flare up in color but at what? His question was answered when he felt the stray piece of ham on his chin and quickly grabbed, sticking it into his mouth; then walking back over to submerge himself into the confines of the refrigerator that held food.

Seeing as Sasuke was too busy wanting and getting food, Naruto turned to the family room and turned on the television. Not long after Sasuke came into the room but didn't even look at him as he passed the blond and went into his room, a sandwich in hand.

Watching as the raven boy's back was covered up by the door. Turning back to the television he saw that the news was on. A female reporter saying that a meteorite shower was going to happen tonight, a picture of the night sky with shooting stars raining down in the corner of the screen.

With this newly acquired information, Naruto came up with a plan to answer the questions that had been circling in his head all day, and possibly clear the awkward air that surrounded him and Sasuke, but there was also the chance that they would never talk to each other again.

Naruto though was willing to take the chance.

* * *

Sasuke reread the note one more time from the confines of his room. He sat on the bed; a plate covered in crumbs from his long ago eaten sandwich lay in front of him. His eyes narrowed as he read the scribbled message on the paper for the eleventh time in the past two hours.

_Sasuke_

_We need to talk. Meet me out on the veranda at midnight. You might like it._

The note wasn't signed but he knew from the awful hand writing that this was all Naruto's idea.

Sighing Sasuke looked at his digital clock that read 11:30 before letting his chin fall to his chest. What was he going to do? What did Naruto want to talk about? There was only one way to find out.

Sasuke looked out his window, waiting for it the time to turn to midnight.

* * *

Naruto looked at the starry night sky, not a cloud in the sky, and then looked down at his watch. It was almost midnight and he was starting to have second thoughts about his little plan.

Since he placed the note under the door, he hadn't once thought of what exactly he was going to ask Sasuke, wasn't that a smart thing? Looking back up to the sky, he was caught by surprise when he heard the door slid open and the nightingale floor come to life as Sasuke stepped out onto the veranda.

"What did you want to talk about, dobe?" he asked softly, calming walking up to stand by the blond.

Naruto looked down at his now twirling thumbs, still thinking to himself of how to say this to Sasuke. He guessed he really didn't have to think about what to say, the questions have been on his mind for more then twenty-four hours now.

Sasuke looked side-ways at the blue-eyes boy who wasn't answering his questions. He would have questioned again but he was stopped by the sight of a slight blush across Naruto's cheeks. It was obvious Naruto was struggling with his words but he'd get it eventually.

Turning his eyes back to gaze at the sky, Sasuke waited patiently for his answer.

'Crap! Come on now just ask it already, it's not that hard of a question!' Naruto thought angrily at himself. It was true his question was easy to ask…

"What is love?" but not easy to answer.

Sasuke sighed in relief and new found frustration. It wasn't the question he was expecting and he was glad but this question was probably harder to answer. "What do you mean by that?" he asked trying to stall the inevitable.

"Like…you know how planets pull stars and moons towards them, then, what pulls people to each other? I want to know if even the thunderous howls of the gods, who walk in the fields of heaven, separate two in love." Naruto asked quietly.

"You're asking me a controversial issue. No one knows exactly why others love each other." Sasuke answered, wondering where exactly Naruto was taking this.

"Just answer the question you best you can, anything will do. I want to know what you think about this." Naruto asked, turning pleading blue orbs on Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his head down to look at the earth, thinking his answer. This question no one person could answer the same and you could only fully answer that question by looking deep in your heart. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he never really did that, he was a practical guy, always thinking that everything had a solution. "Are you sure you want to ask this question to me…?" Sasuke asked in a joking tone.

Naruto only replied with a glare and a serious tone. "Sasuke…"

Glaring back at the blond than returning his gaze to the ground, Sasuke tried to answer as best he could.

"Love is: a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person; a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend; a sexual desire; a love affair; an intensely amorous incident; amour."

Naruto shook his head at Sasuke's explanation. "I don't want a dictionary definition; I want your personal opinion on this."

"Personal opinion huh…?" Sasuke said that closed his eyes to start thinking but soon reopened them when he felt a hand over his chest; over his heart. It was Naruto's.

"Yeah, you know, what your heart thinks love is not, not what a dictionary says it is." Naruto said after pressing lightly on his chest before retreating his hand to lay back down by his side. "It's a simple concept if you open up to me."

For some reason, Sasuke's eyes softened at Naruto's almost pleading posture and eyes and suddenly he had an answer.

"I think love is the feeling you get when a person around you gives you pure happiness. In fact, I think just the thought of that person can give you happiness. Even though sometimes you can find that person annoying as hell or depressed by some stupid you said to them, they still want to be with you. With that person by your side you feel like time could go on forever. Besides they say that true love never has happy endings, because true love never dies."

Naruto thought about it for awhile then smiled and started laughing,; soon after tears started streaming down his cheeks and falling down onto the railing of the veranda..

"Hey, wait, why are you crying?" Sasuke questioned, confused and worried at the blonde's sudden change of behavior.

"It's just that…," Naruto paused as he choked on a sob that raked throughout his body. "the things you said are…," another sob. "are the feelings I feel for you!" he said giving Sasuke a smile but the beauty of it was tainted by the salt water that came from his eyes. "So I guess that means I love you huh?"

Sasuke eyes widen considerably at Naruto's last statement as it kept repeating itself through his head. At this point his heart was beating so fast it was impossible to discern each individual beat. Before he knew what was happening he lifted a hand, gentle wiping away dry tears on the blonde's face with his thumb, while his four fingers lifted Naruto's chin and held in place.

After successfully making it so that no water was left on Naruto's face, Sasuke leaned in closer until he was staring at azure eyes, faces only a mere couple of inches away, the breathes already dancing with each other.

Shifting his weight forward, Naruto leaned up resting his hands gently on Sasuke's muscular chest. His eyes automatically starting to shut, somehow coming to a close as his and Sasuke's lips met once again in a gentle embrace.

Sasuke's hands somehow found their way down to take hold of Naruto's slim hips; Naruto's hands remaining lightly pressed against the raven's chest.

Becoming bold and wanting to taste more of the blond, Sasuke moved his lips down to suck on Naruto's bottom lip. Gasping slightly for air at the pressure now being put on his bottom lip, he felt Sasuke's lips move back up and stick his tongue in his mouth which Naruto was all to willing to accept.

The raven's tongue ran along the blonde's teeth and inside of his cheek before finding Naruto's tongue; loving the taste of lavender and roses within him. Neither tongues battled for dominance, both just danced with each other, enjoying the mixing of their tastes.

Finally breaking apart for air, both just stared at each other before Sasuke pulled his hands that were still resting on Naruto's hips, towards him, causing the blue-eyes boy to come with them into a hug.

"I guess I love you too." Sasuke answered quietly, tightening his embrace.

"Sasuke look…" Naruto said as he turned his head, along with Sasuke's, to look at the multiple meteorites now falling down from the sky. "The sky's crying."

Sasuke shook his head 'no', eyes still on the shower on stars. "Nah….it's just waving hello." Sasuke said taking Naruto's hand in his as he walked over to a near-by deck chair and sat in it, placing the blond on his lap.

The nightingale's song singing happy wishes to them as they watched the starry night sky rain down its happy wishes as well.


	9. Regretful Pleasure

**Hehe….sorry for the long…um..really really long wait but I've been really busy with other stuff but since this stuff is done for now I can get back to work. So to please you guys I've written lemon in this chapter. For those who don't like lemon, I'm sorry I'm going to give you a cookie instead. Put please if you don't like lemon don't read, and some constructive criticism would be nice because this is my first lemon…**

**Disclaimer: still in place…**

* * *

"Hurry up Naruto!" yelled an annoyed Sasuke.

"I'm working on it Damnit!" screamed Naruto into the raven's ear, clearly annoyed with the other as well.

Glaring at the blond, the Uchiha turned his head to look out of the classroom window; scoffing.

Sticking his tongue out childishly at Sasuke then turning his head back to look at the sheet of paper in front of him, Naruto admitted, but only in his thoughts, that Sasuke was right. They only had a week left to finish their project and Naruto had gone no where going at zero miles an hour. It wasn't his fault; it was his, genetics, that's right, blame all your problems on the parents that were never really there for you. Brilliant!

Exhaling, Naruto rested his head on his arms as his thoughts wandered to no other then his boyfriend who was still glaring at the nature outside. That only annoyed the blue-eyes boy even more. 'He's been acting like more of a prick than usual!' he thought bitterly.

"Stop spacing out idiot and work on the project. At this rate we'll only get half credit for the stupid thing." Sasuke growled finally looking in Naruto's direction.

"Oh my god don't you shut-up, you've been on my case non-stop for the past two-days, lay off it teme!" Naruto growled right back at Sasuke.

"Well sorry but unlike certain people I think about future consequences so when the future does come it doesn't kick me in the ass so that I end up in the hospital for a week!"

"Oh so you think me getting beaten up from Sieto was all my fault is that what you're saying! Well isn't that funny because I do believe that you weren't thinking of the future when the car from the future landed your ass in the hospital for a week!" Naruto yelled as he stood up from his desk; slamming his hand hard on the wood. The wood letting out a groan from the stress created.

"Mr. Uzumaki, please leave the room and stand in the hallway to cool down. You're in high school, learn to act your age, not your shoe size." yelled the teacher glaring at both teens.

Without even looking at his raven boyfriend, Naruto walked slowly to the door, both hands stuck deep within his pockets. Closing the door behind him, Naruto didn't stop walking but instead walked right out of the school's main doors. No one cared, there was only about an hour left of school and he despised this day so he was skipping the rest. There wasn't a law saying you had to stay and deal with this crap, well there was but no one enforced it!

Even though it wasn't raining, it was an oddly cloudy and gloomy day which only seemed to fuel his emotions even more.

'That bastard, does this happen to everyone right after you start going out with them?' Naruto asked himself just as he felt his pocket just as his pocket vibrating and making a beeping sound like an alarm clock. Digging his phone out of his baggy pocket full of pens, pencils and other stuff not worth mentioning and flipping the phone open only to see that he had a text message from none other than Kiba.

Without even reading it, he closed the phone and put it back into his pocket and slowly came to halt, the message was probably about him skipping school anyway. He looked from sign to sign saying the direction to different places. "Where do I want to go?" he asked to no one, trying to get his mind off of the bastard.

Finally deciding that he'd go to the mall, Naruto began walking there when a black car drove past him only to come to a halt at a red light ahead. Looking at it for a couple of seconds, the blond then turned his head to look straight ahead again as he passed the car before turning a corner.

* * *

Sasuke lazily stared off out the window of the classroom. It's chocolate brown eyes widening a little as he saw the blond idiot walk right out of the school front doors and walk off somewhere. Growing inaudibly, Sasuke turned his attention back to the now furious teacher who was now ranting probably since he just found out that Naruto had ditched the rest of his class.

"What an idiot." He murmured softly just as the bell rang signaling that the block was over. Just as he stood up a shiver ran down his spine causing his bones and muscles to ache momentarily.

Quickly dismissing it as nothing as the problem instantly went away, the raven exited the classroom.

* * *

Naruto felt himself start to fall as shock aced throughout his nervous system, as the light brush of hairs ran across his lower leg, startling him.

Quickly regaining his balance, the sunflower-haired boy looked down into the scarlet red eyes of a pure white cat. Naruto couldn't help but to stare into those eyes as they reminded himself so much of the color of Kyuubi's.

Quickly shaking his head to release the horrible thoughts of his so called split personality, he kneeled down and started petting the cat right in between the ears. 'He wasn't real therefore there's no way in hell I'm going to think of something that was non-existent to begin with.' He scowled at himself. Smiling slightly as the cat began to purr, the bell tied around the cat's neck with a red ribbon the same color as its eyes, ringing ever-so-lightly.

"Allen…" Looking up Naruto gasped in surprise as none other then a raven-haired walked towards him.

"My name's not Allen, its Naruto! How rude…" the blond yelled at the raven angrily. All the raven did was stare flatly at Naruto for a moment before pointing a finger at the object next to Naruto.

"Not you, the cat." He said in a monotone letting his hand fall back down to his side.

Feeling heat come up to his cheeks, Naruto averted his eyes down to where his knees lay on he ground. The albino cat now identifies as Allen coming up in front of Naruto and sitting down, seemingly glaring at what Naruto guessed to be his master.

Ignoring the cat's eyes, the master walked over o the cat and kneeled down in an attempt to pick it up. However, the cat had other ideas, deciding instead to escape the clutches of his master's hands and sit down beside Naruto, Allen's bell ringing in the air around them.

Smirking, the raven stood up and looked at Naruto who was once again petting the cat. "Looks like he's grown a certain liking to you, that's odd for him." The young man explained.

Being slightly surprised Naruto smiled and moved his hand to rubbing one of Allen's ears.

Both young men stayed silent for awhile before the raven looked at his wrist-watch. "Come on Allen, we must leave or we'll be late for the meeting."

Seeming to nod in agreement, the snow-white cat got up from its haunches and strolled up to the men. Naruto's azure eyes widening in shock as the cat jumped up into the raven's arms without even tripping over itself.

Turning around, the raven meant to leave but stopped half way back to the car that Naruto saw earlier. He didn't realize that it belonged to this guy or even was there to begin with.

"Uzumaki Naruto, someone I know very well requires your presence in three days at Okinawa. More details will be given once you arrive there." The man said one dark chocolate brown eye looking intensely at him.

Starting to shake from the sudden cold atmosphere, Naruto's breath started to increase. "Who's the person who wished me to be t-there?" he asked nervously.

"…You're step-father Sieto of course." The man said and continued walking waving his good-bye with his back still turned towards the blond.

"Also, would you mind saying hello to my brother for me, I'm sure you know him pretty well. Sasuke Uchiha." He said then disappeared into the car and drove off leaving a stunned Naruto.

* * *

"Master Itachi was that really a wise decision to tell Naruto-kun that you were brothers with Sasuke?" a white haired boy with scarlet eyes asked.

Itachi was silent for a moment staring out the window before responding. "That isn't you place to ask Allen."

Nodding Allen looked down at the ground, fingering the bell around his neck. "Sorry master, it wasn't my place to speak. Please forgive me." He said and turned his head to look out the window.

Doing the same, Itachi smirked, knowing that the little blond wouldn't speak about their encounter to Sasuke.

* * *

Standing up on shaky legs Naruto made his way back to Sasuke's apartment instead of going to the mall like he planned.

"Okinawa in three days," Naruto whispered hoarsely repeated to himself. "What might happen to me…" he asked in a selfish moment. "…or Sasuke?" Naruto added on, his eyes widening as everything around him vanished except for the thought of the endangerment of Sasuke's well-being.

Their fights that they had been getting into lately seeming like nothing compared to one major thought. They could be separated for the rest of their lives, Naruto couldn't stand that thought. It caused his heart to feel like a thousand daggers were being stabbed in his heart.

Hi didn't know what to do as he fell down to the floor, his back crumbling as he refused to hold himself up; his shoulders starting to shake as tears formed in his eyes. "Sasuke…" he whispered softly surprised that it came out in one word.

As if on cue, Sasuke himself walked through the door to his apartment causing Naruto to quickly wipe away what little tears had fallen from his eyes and stand aback on his feet.

When walking into the living-room, Sasuke wasn't surprised to find the blond boy standing there, wiping away…tears. All right so it wasn't exactly what he expected.

Sasuke didn't even have to say a word to get his boyfriends attention as Naruto just then stopped rubbing his eyes and looked up at the raven, his eyes still wet and red from crying. Much to Naruto's horror though he just now realized the similarities in physical appearance and body language between Sasuke and his brother, the blue-eyes boy had met earlier. The pale skin which contrasted wit the charcoal hair; the only thing different was Sasuke's milk chocolate eyes, they held a greater depth pf feeling beneath them. They somehow held lost the coldness they use to have, and Naruto was thankful for that.

"Naruto were you crying?" Sasuke asked softly as his brain took in the sight of Naruto's red puffy eyes and cheeks. He didn't get an answer, only an averted gaze to the floor from blue eyes.

Sasuke's heart sank at the sight of a pathetic Naruto, the one who Sasuke though he'd never have to see again now that Sieto was out of his life. Walking up to his boyfriend, the raven cupped both cheeks and both hands and lifted Naruto's face up to meet Sasuke's gaze.

"Why?" the raven asked simply. The arguments they had in the past few days which had made Sasuke annoyed to the point to where he thought about buying himself ear-plugs, fading away along with the anger he had felt only a couple of minutes ago due t Naruto ditching school.

"Naruto answer me, show m-!" Sasuke's sentence was cut off as the blonde's lips met softly with his.

It was a chaste kiss, both breaking apart moments after they connected but only to come back into a harder and longer kiss. Their lips pressing hard against each other, turning their lips color from pink to a pale white and then blue.

"What the hell was that not that's I'm complaining?" Sasuke asked when they parted for air, his breathing still calm unlike Naruto's.

Holding back tears of sadness or joy, Naruto didn't know, but started giggling none the less. Walking up to the raven, an image of his brother once again flashing in the blonde's mind before disappearing, Naruto wrapped his arms around his chest, grabbing tightly onto the back of Sasuke's blue silk shirt as he buried his face into his boyfriends chest. "Just hold me for a bit, please." Naruto asked quietly, the fabric near his mouth distorting the sentence even more.

Without saying a word, Sasuke complied, not even asking the reason behind the blonde's sudden need. All he knew was that he wanted to get the cheerful boy back, even if he was clumsy and sometimes annoying, but that's why Sasuke's loved him.

Wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist and another around the smaller beings shoulder, Sasuke brought him even closer to him, feeling the blond shaking slightly.

After a couple of minutes though, Naruto stopped shaking and took his head off Sasuke's shirt and looked up into his chocolate eyes. Blushing in embarrassment because of how girly he had just been acting.

"Sorry." He said as he let go of Sasuke's shirt and started to walk away but was stopped by a hand on his wrist which turned him around so that the blond boy's face was back in Sasuke's shirt.

"I didn't hear a thank you." The raven growled out, his chest vibrating while he was talking.

"Thank you for what?" Naruto asked narrowing his azure eyes in puzzlement.

"A thank you for holding you."

"Why, you had to do it, it's not like you had a choice!" Naruto yelled getting annoyed but then began to laugh as he realized that this might be the last time he might get annoyed at Sasuke.

It was now Sasuke's turn to narrow his eyes in puzzlement. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing." Naruto replied laughing still. 'I just realized how much I'm going to miss this.' He thought bitterly.

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled looking away, snorting.

Smiling, Naruto went up on his toes and connected his lips with Sasuke's but only for a second. "There, thank you." He said softly after they parted.

"Yeah well, even if you didn't say anything, I'd still hold you." Sasuke's stated, well more like whispered into Naruto's ear.

"What, are you trying to be sweet?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Maybe." The raven answered some-what truthfully, smirking a little.

"It doesn't fit your character." Naruto said flatly.

Sasuke's eye brow twitched at the statement as he glared at his boyfriend. 'At least I was trying!' he thought angrily.

"But it was nice of you…." Naruto said as if reading his mind. Smiling an idea popped into his head as he leaned even close into Sasuke's touch. "…to try." He finished in Sasuke's ear in a low seductive whisper. However, with that tone of voice, even Sasuke picked up on it; it wasn't too hard to figure out.

It was even ore obvious when both stepped forward and crashed their lips together; Sasuke instantly starting to suck on Naruto's bottom lip, wanting entrance which Naruto quickly granted.

Opening his mouth, Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue run over his teeth and then meet his own tongue; a battle of dominance issuing which was soon won by the raven because the blond submitting into the pleasure starting to coarse throughout his body.

Parting from each other Sasuke started trailing butterfly kisses up Naruto's neck and chin; licking up a trail of saliva that had found its way out of Naruto's mouth during their kissing.

Grabbing hold of Naruto's hips, Sasuke led Naruto through the maze of the hallways and into Sasuke's bedroom all the while the two still remaining connected at the lips.

Softly pushing the blond down on the bed, Sasuke crawled on top Naruto, listening to his soft pants.

Linking his arms behind Sasuke's head, Naruto started kissing and sucking the other's neck just like the raven had just been doing earlier.

Flipping their positions, Naruto snaked his hands under Sasuke's shirt, softly touching the skin at first before pressing harder and tracing the areas that were defined. It was now Sasuke's turn to start panting as his muscles quivered under Naruto's touch, but Sasuke wanted to pleasure Naruto as well.

Knowing that both of them were hard, and getting harder, Sasuke arched up rubbing his erection against Naruto's. Hearing the boy softly moan at the contact; Sasuke switched their positions so that he was once again on top.

Without even wasting a second, the raven had taken off the younger boy's shirt and had started trailing sloppy kisses down Naruto's chest.

"N-not…fair…" Naruto weakly got out but didn't complain anymore than that. The statement making Sasuke smile during his actions, both boys thoughts far too gone to really comprehend anything other then what they were going to do, but they didn't care.

Naruto sharply inhaled as Sasuke's mouth engulfed one of his pink nipples, playing with it with his wet tongue. Quickly getting bored, Sasuke switched to biting, hearing his lover moan quietly into a hand that had moved to cover his mouth. Sasuke didn't mind it at the moment, but he knew soon that it would have to go.

Tracing his fingers over the blonde's stomach, just like he did to the raven, the action producing the same reaction only this time a bit louder. Meanwhile, Sasuke moved his mouth across Naruto's chest to give the same treatment to the other nipple.

The only thing that kept Sasuke from not ripping the rest of the smaller one's clothes completely off and do what he wanted, was zed boy himself. Sasuke wanted him to enjoy this but wanted him to crave for it more than anything else. The only way to achieve that goal, well the only way in Sasuke's mind was to go as slow as humanly possible.

Teasing the boy, Sasuke smiled at the thought as he brought the hand that was on Naruto's stomach down to the hem of his pants, stuck his thumb under the hem but then quickly brought it out.

Opening glazed blue eyes slightly to look down; he saw Sasuke's face rise to meet his just as lustful eyes, making the raven smirk slightly, Naruto meeting it with a frown of his own.

"S-stop….t-teasing…" he whispered then leaned up and started to place butterfly kisses on his neck before sucking on the skin and leaving a hickey on that pale neck. At the same time his hands moved to take off the other's shirt, slightly annoyed with the fact that it was still on.

Successfully getting the shirt off, Naruto went back to attacking the raven's neck but soon stopped and gasped as he felt a hot but wet tongue lick the outer shell of his ear before it was softly bitten.

Knowing that he was once again in control, Sasuke moved his hands back down to Naruto hips but this time he kept them there doing nothing.

"C-come on…" Naruto weakly scolded, his panting increasing a little.

Against his will, Sasuke let go of Naruto's ear and kissed him softly on the lips before slowly removing the blonde's pants.

Using what little strength he had left, Naruto flipped them and glared angrily yet lovingly at Sasuke. "You're too slow!" he hissed, restraining Sasuke's wrists with one hand above raven locks. Meanwhile, with his other hand was able to finish taking off the pants that Sasuke had started to take off.

Eyeing the skin that was just removed hungrily, the raven relaxed his arms allowing Naruto to do whatever he wanted to do to the taller one. 'This might be interesting.' Was the thought that persuaded them both.

Straddling his hips, Naruto made sure to sit down on Sasuke's erection getting stifled groans from both boys due to the friction. Moving his hands down to the sipper on the raven's pants after remaining still for a moment, Naruto decided to torture Sasuke just like he did.

Unzipping the pants, Naruto got ready to take them off but suddenly stopped, but kept his hands there. Moving his eyes up Sasuke's body and to those eyes, Naruto saw that his arms were starting to tense back up as his eyes glowed with growing suspicion.

"I don't know if I want them on…or off?" Naruto voiced his thoughts starting to remove his hands which were soon restrained by Sasuke's own.

"Don't you dare…move those hands usuratonkachi!" he yelled angrily understanding clearly now that this was revenge for earlier.

Smiling, Naruto tightly grabbed the jeans and started to take them off. "Yes sir." Naruto said softly as the pants were removed and thrown away.

Enjoying the name, Sasuke arched his hips upward, grinding them into Naruto's. Once again both boys moaned from the pleasure, but knowing that the fabric over their erections was limiting the amount of pleasure they received.

Having enough of fore-play, Sasuke flipped them over for the last time, however this time they fell off the bed and onto the floor.

Gasping at the pain that now consumed his back, Naruto felt tears appear in his eyes as the combined weight of this loved knocked the air out of him.

Kissing the tears away from the blonde's eyes, Sasuke removed the smaller boy's last article of clothing. Releasing the boxers somewhere besides them, Sasuke moved his hands to the insides of Naruto's thighs but kept them on the lower part of his thighs.

Growing braver, Sasuke lowered his head so that his head rested on Naruto's belly, noticing a spiral scar that looked like a tribal marking. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growled like an animal, knowing exactly how Naruto received the scar. 'Damn bastard's not even here and he still pisses me off!' He thought bitterly as he gently kissed the scar.

Moving his head lower, Sasuke experimentally ran his tongue along the blonde's shaft, hearing him gasp in surprise. Smirking at the reaction, Sasuke ran his wet tongue around the head and then laid a light kiss on it.

"Sas…mah..."Naruto moaned as he felt something hot and wet swallow his member as far as he could. Still using his tongue, Sasuke moved it around the boy's shaft as much as he could, but from the moans the blond was verbalizing, the raven guessed that he was enjoying this. However, once again, that hand had found its way to cover Naruto's mouth; Sasuke started to get annoyed by it but was too busy at the moment to do anything about it.

Moving shaking hands down to grasp black locks, Naruto forcibly pulled the raven's head away, yet whimpering from the lost of contact.

"What…?" Sasuke asked a bit shocked and out of breath at the same time.

"M-me too…" Naruto answered either blushing from embarrassment or his cheeks turning red from the heat he was feeling, Sasuke couldn't tell.

"What..." Sasuke repeated his panting starting to calm down a little from lack of activity.

"Let m-me….do it…ah…too please." Naruto elaborated his earlier statement while his panting seeming to increase but those blue eyes kept eye contact with their lovers.

Understanding now, Sasuke smirked at how all of a sudden the smaller boy seemed so shy. 'How cute…' He thought before complying with Naruto's wishes.

After removing the taller boy's blue silk boxers, he touched the zed boy's erection with two finger tips, hearing Sasuke gasp already enjoying what Naruto was doing. The gasp somewhat encouraging him, the blond started to lay feather light kisses on the tip, around the head, and then down the shaft.

Putting only the head of Sasuke's member in his mouth the blond moaned causing vibrations to be sent down the other's member which in turn sent vibration down is own member, which had somehow found it's way back into Sasuke's mouth.

Releasing the raven's erection from his mouth, the blond couldn't help but moan into that one hand as Sasuke started to move his head up and down.

Removing the hand from Naruto's mouth and entwining his fingers with the others he continued his actions now enjoying the full moans he was hearing.

"Ah….Sasuke!" moaned as his lover started to suck harshly while still moving. Increasing his pace increased Naruto's pleasure as he cummed not too long after in Sasuke's mouth in one giant gasp.

Slowly swallowing some, enjoying the taste as he brought three fingers up to his own mouth and coated them in some of Naruto's seed and brought them to Naruto's mouth. Opening glazed azure eyes Naruto looked at the fingers in front on his face before slowly putting them in his mouth, sucking on them all first before running over each individual finger with his tongue.

Moaning at the sight, Sasuke pulled the fingers out against his will before moving them down to Naruto's ass. Locking eyes with zed boy Sasuke kissed him lovingly on the lips and started to once again stroke the blonde's once again hard member before pushing one finger into him.

Only feeling the pleasure flowing from his groin again, Naruto closed his eyes fully as his panting remained at a fast pace.

Adding the second and third finger together he saw Naruto wince and furrow his eyebrows uncomfortably as Sasuke started scissoring actions.

Wincing in pain once again, Sasuke increased the rhythm of his pumping to take the smaller boy's mind off the pain. Being to feel the pain go away and be replaced by pleasure, Naruto found himself waning more; beginning to move his hips on Sasuke's fingers.

"Sasuke….a..ah-p-please…." He begged waning more pleasure as well then just the sight of Naruto fucking his fingers beneath him, the raven removed his fingers and moved the tip of his member to Naruto's entrance.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked softly in Naruto's ear wanting to be sure beyond a reasonable doubt that the boy was ready for this.

Nodding weakly but still managing to place a chaste kiss on Sasuke lips, Naruto prepared himself for what was about to come.

'Please give me one less thing to remember you by before I leave to face my life.'

Looking sadly down at Naruto knowing that it was going to hurt him, the raven started to push into blond. Slowly at first but when he was half way in he slammed in down to the hilt, noticing the tears in Naruto's eyes and wanting Naruto's pain to come to an end.

Screaming in pain as he was stretched beyond his limits, Naruto let tears free themselves from the confines of his eyes as he opened those same eyes o look at Sasuke. Even though he was crying, those blue eyes still held love and encouragement.

Licking the tear streams that had fallen down Naruto's face and then kissing each eye lid, Sasuke remained still.

Once the pain reduced to a dull throb Naruto smiled and started to move, giving Sasuke the okay to take over which he did so gladly.

Moving in and out slowly, Sasuke realized how tight the blond was yet the skin on skin contact heightened their excitement. Both wanting to achieve that form of pleasure that made one immune to the rest of life except for them, Sasuke switched to a different angel; increasing his speed a little, when…

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed in pure pleasure as Sasuke hit something deep inside…

"Sas…harder!" he moaned as Sasuke once again hit that spot.

Doing as Naruto pleased Sasuke felt Naruto's walls clench around him every time he hit that one place within the blond, sending electrifying pulses of pleasure throughout Sasuke's own body; both now sweating from the heat they felt.

"N-Naru…to…" he moaned knowing that if Naruto kept making those sounds that only his hears could hear the love within, he wouldn't last long, even though he wasn't fairing so well right now. He could feel his lower stomach tightening with every thrusts and every moan of his name.

Once again increased his rhythm, Sasuke released his hand from Naruto's and placed it on Naruto's member and began to pump in time with his thrusts.

The newly added pleasure caused the coil of pleasure in the blonde's lower stomach to increase in size and heat exponentially with each thrust inside of him and each pump of his member. He didn't know where his mind was but he knew it wasn't on anything but Sasuke, for that Naruto was truly happy. For once he wasn't worrying over the trivial matters of life that clouded everyone's mind. That's why he loved Sasuke fully, he could do that to time no problem and it made him happy.

But what would happen once Naruto could no longer see Sasuke, when that cruel fate tore their love apart, that cruel fate that so happened to be that life that brought them together. That one thought never crossed his mind, but… would he really listen to the voices of the stars when that time came?

"Sasuke-love!" Naruto moaned throatily as he released all over their stomachs.

The sound of the moan that sounded even more beautiful that the nightingale floor, and the force of Naruto's walls clenching tightly around him made that heat inside him burst as well as he too moaned the names of his lover.

Falling onto Naruto he laid there calming his ragged breath; Naruto doing the same. When it was controlled, Sasuke looked at a still panting blond who too had opened his eyes.

Smiling softly, Sasuke moved a blond strand of hair that had fallen and stuck to Naruto forehead and eye. Even though no words were exchanged, Sasuke knew that he really did love this boy. "Promise me something Naruto."

"Hm…?" the boy asked tiredly, his eye lids already starting cover those blue eyes of his.

"You won't end up doing something stupid and getting yourself killed. That you'll be that smiling idiot besides me forever."

"But what would happen if I did die, would you stop loving me?"

"You idiot, are you saying that if you would told you couldn't love me you wouldn't. Don't you know that true love never has happy endings, because true love never dies? You're a real idiot sometimes."

"…yeah I guess I am huh…hah"

"…promise me that…"

"……..I-I promise, my heart, my soul, and body to you, I won't die from some idiotic reason. I'll remain by your side for as long as I live and for as long as eternity."

* * *

Sadly looking at the peaceful raven who was now in bed still sleeping, Naruto slowly put on a black stretch hate covering all his blond hair down to his ears, Naruto taped a letter to the sliding glass door and silently walking to the door, ignoring the pain in his lower back.

Without saying a word or looking back Naruto opened and shut the door as he walked down the sidewalks, the stars in the night sky still showing.

Arriving at the train station Naruto stopped and reflected on what he just did. He regretted what he just did so much, he didn't want to leave Sasuke; he wanted to be there when he woke up, smile at him and give him a kiss, being by his side like he had promised. Those words had came out so easily and yet here he was breaking them, what kind of person was he. 'Can I even be considered a person anymore?'

Walking up to the half asleep ticket seller, he saw that even though it was close to five in the morning a lot of people were awake and going places on this oddly cold morning.

"One ticket to Okinawa please." He stated softly, not looking at the man's half-alive face.

"Here kid." The guy said tiredly and then waved at him to leave so he could tend to the many people behind the blond and then leave to go home to him family, sleep, then come back for the exact same thing the next day.

Walking away Naruto looked up to the sky in wonder.

'I wonder what a boring life would be like."


	10. Discoveries are a Bitch

**Yeah, I really have nothing to say other than good luck to my friends on their upcoming regents! I know you don't read this fanfic but it's a shout out to you. Oh, and a shout out to my friend who just realized at like four in the morning that I was writing one of the stories she was reading. All I can say to you my friend is wow…**

**Disclaimer: still in place…

* * *

**

The sun was too bright this morning, the rays easily invading his eye lids all to well. Opening his eyes only to lower them back to slits, the raven realized he was a lone on the bed.

There was no other weight on the bed, except his own and no other sound in the house except for his breathing.

Silently getting out of the bed, Sasuke walked over to the bathroom, it was unoccupied. Walking into the living room and then straight into the kitchen, the raven still had caught no sight of the other.

'What's going on here?' he thought, trying to remain calm. "Naruto…!" No one answered back.

Growling in annoyance, he walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the door handle. "If this is some silly game of hide and seek, I give up!" he informed the empty house as he grabbed an apple.

Without even washing it, Sasuke took a small bite out of the fruit and shut the door. Noticing a white envelope tapped to the door, Sasuke went to grab it when the loud ringing of his alarm clock went off.

Wincing at how loud it was, Sasuke instantly turned to go shut it off and get ready for school, forgetting about the envelope and letting it fall to the ground. He found that the letter was probably unimportant. Naruto probably left earlier to go to school to see Kiba or Temari.

The blonde told him how he usually did that, but for some reason, today Sasuke felt his stomach clench and remain like that. Was it meant to do that?

* * *

Walking down the streets that mingled with what seemed like fifty other ones and then somehow found their way all to the same place, Sasuke checked his watch. There was still fifteen minutes to get to school and he was only a couple of blocks away, so hen why was he rushing?

Even though he blamed the cold weather for his fast pace, a part of him couldn't ignore the fact that he was worried. 'But worried about what, Naruto? Just because he wasn't there doesn't mean he's gone missing.' He reminded himself.

That envelope was proof of that, his name that was written on it was in Naruto's handwriting, even though it seemed like he was writing in a hurry, it was still legible.

'But still, if he was going to go to school early why would he write a note in the first place?' he asked himself but than scolded himself for being paranoid as he the entered school grounds. He was acting crazy just because Naruto wasn't by his side. Entering the hallways Sasuke noticed how quieter they seemed, what was going on?

Even though he didn't see the blonde within the first five minutes he was there, he still had some positive thoughts remaining.

"Yo Uchiha, where's blondie, he's not with you?" he heard a voice ask from behind him. Turning around he saw the worried faces of Kiba and Temari that crushed those positive thoughts he had worked so hard to obtain.

"Isn't he here already?" he asked lowly, the anger within him already rising.

"He would have been in his homeroom by now of he was. So he isn't with you? Temari asked, making sure that Naruto really was no where, not that she liked the thought.

Shaking his head no, he saw fear enter Temari's eyes as anger entered Kiba's along with his own. The wolf-boy stepping forward and grabbing a hold of Sasuke's shirt. "He hangs out a lot with you now so then where is he?" Kiba asked as he glared at the raven, his eyes blaming this all on him.

"If I knew, I'd be there with him." Sasuke now gritted out through his own teeth now controlling his best to keep his own anger within him.

"That's not good enough! What a crappy excuse!" he screamed pushing Sasuke harshly into a nearby locker.

"What the hell's your excuse then Inuzuka, why don't you know where he is?" Sasuke shot back.

Opening his mouth to snap back only to shut it soon after realizing that he couldn't think of any sort of reason as well.

Without saying a word, Sasuke walked past the now silent yet still glaring two and walked to his first block class.

* * *

'Where is he?' he screamed in his head, glancing back and forth between the teacher and the blonde's empty desk. He was erratically tapping the end of his pen on the desk as he now tried to focus on the teacher but found it pointless.

Sighing, Sasuke rested his head on one hand as the other hand kept tapping the pen. 'So the dobe suddenly goes missing but why?' he kept asking himself determined to uncover the mystery.

'Let's see, when we went to bed it was close to midnight and he seemed tired. Not to mention the apartment is proof that he defiantly wasn't kidnapped. He's an idiot but not that much of one hat he's go for random walk in the early morning wither.' He thought as he finally stopped the noise his pen was creating.

Running the hand that was just recently holding the pen, through his hair he sighed narrowing his eyes as he concentrated to remember some stuff about Naruto that might help his case.

'Up until recently he seemed quite depressed after he came home for hospital. However, he did cheer up a few days ago so depression wasn't a major factor in it. By the looks of it, even before I moved here he seemed to be handling his situation very well. Wait a minute, the hospital, was he ever in it before, and if so how many times? Nah, why would that information help, it proves nothing.' He ranted on inside his head.

"Damnit." He weakly muttered under his breath but obviously it was quiet enough for the teacher soon came over to him.

"Is there something you'd like to share to the class Mr. Uchiha?" asked the teacher.

Glaring yet remaining silent, the boy went back to his musings. However no matter how hard hw tried, nothing he thought of contributed to the mystery. Sometimes he'd even get a lead only to eventually come to an empty blank that halted his search. All day, his thought continued on like this.

* * *

Sighing, Naruto continued to stare out the window. The sun had risen a couple of hours ago and it wouldn't be another couple of hours until they reached their destinations with the constant stops they made for other towns.

'I wonder if Sasuke read my letter yet. If he has, what is he doing right now?" the blond questioned until a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" a similar voice asked causing Naruto to snap his head harshly away from the direction of the window.

"Y-you!" he stuttered watching as the raven sat down across from him with a white-haired boy.

"If you're trying to hide your hair with that hat, it's not working." Itachi stated bluntly.

"What are you doing here, I'm going to see Sieto so why can't you just let me be now!" he yelled but followed Itachi's criticism and took off his hat.

"It would be wise Naruto-kun if you kept your voice down, you don't want to attract any unwanted attention now do you?" spoke up the white-haired boy.

Taking a quick glance at the boy's way, knowing instantly that he didn't even recognize the boy thought he seemed about Naruto's age, he took his advice and lowered his voice. "You still haven't answered my question." He whispered sharply now completely ignoring the other boy and focusing his attention on Sasuke's brother. 'No I don't even want to consider them brothers!'

"Well someone has to escort you." He said smirking.

"Escort me where?" Naruto asked starting to feel fear growing within him.

All Itachi did was look out the window as a smirk grew on his features.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he opened the door to his apartment and then slammed it shut, throwing his shoes somewhere along with his bag. "Damnit!" he screamed out loud in frustrations. "Where the hell are you usuratonkachi!" he yelled falling down to the floor and staring forward in depression.

'I thought about it all day and I've come up with nothing on your wear-a-bouts or motives.' He thought bitterly concentrating on the white envelope lying on the grey tile floor under the refrigerator…'Wait a minute!' he yelled remembering his thoughts from this morning and how he never quite got around to ready it.

Springing up from the floor he rushed to the refrigerator almost tripping over his own feet on the way. Crumpling the paper as he grabbed it, he stood there staring at it as he calmed his erratic breathing from the sudden exertion of adrenaline.

When he was calm, well at least his breathing, he quickly ripped the envelope open as he read in silent shock which was soon replaced with anger, for what though, he didn't know. Sasuke crumpled the paper into a ball and shoved it in his pocket before he sprinted off into the bedroom.

Grabbing a small duffle bag, the raven started to throw everything and anything into it before setting off from the now seeming lifeless apartment. However in Sasuke's opinion it was lifeless without the blonde around.

"Damnit dobe, you're such an idiot!"

* * *

"Stop staring at me!" Naruto hissed at the older raven sitting right across from him.

Itachi though just continued to stare at Naruto with a questioning gaze. He seemed to want to ask Naruto something yet didn't open his mouth to even attempt to ask and that's what bugged Naruto the most.

"What!?" he asked, deciding if he had to he'd punch I out of the other.

"How's my little brother doing?" he asked with his voice holding boredom but his eyes hiding poorly what he really felt.

"Why do you want to know : Naruto countered.

Itachi only sighed. "I see, you're not going to tell me anything unless you know for sure I won't hurt your love is that right. Now come on Naruto, he's my brother why would I want to hurt him in any way?"

"I don't care that you're brothers!" he instantly replied. "He has nothing to do with my problems and I want it to keep it like that, even if it means that you miss out on catching up a few months on old times with him." He informed.

After remaining silent for a bit Itachi answered deciding against his better judgment and throwing caution to the wind. "I'm just curious, besides, it's actually been eleven years since I last talked to him." He answered truthfully.

Glaring at the older raven for a bit before opening his mouth but only to shut it soon after; how was he supposed to answer when you find something like that out?

"Ah, I see you love him and yet you really know nothing about him."

"S-shut-up!" the blonde yelled trying to hide the insecurity he felt. Even though he didn't want to admit it, not even on his death bed, Itachi was a hundred percent right as a multitude of questions appeared in his head.

'Sasuke is only 17 yet he only lives by himself and Itachi said he hasn't heard anything about his brother in eleven years. Does that mean that Sasuke's been alone for eleven years? Why didn't his parents go looking for him, are or were his parents even alive and what the hell does Itachi have to do with all of that? What happened in your past, Sasuke?' he pondered. Really all Naruto knew what the boy's name and age and here he was dating Sasuke.

"Do you even love Sasuke to begin with, or is it just blind obsession, or do you feel guilty because he saved your life?"

"No of course not I love Sasuke." Naruto defended, he knew for a fact he did from the painful beating of his heart. How could he not after all, Sasuke was the one who saved his life once so Naruto was now doing him a favor and protecting his.

"Wait, how do you know Sasuke saved my life?" he then questioned.

"Now, now, now Naruto I'm sure Sieto warned you that your curiosity might get you killed."

Naruto eyes only widened. "Y-you!" he stuttered standing up from his seat.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Sieto will be more than happy to answer all your questions." Itachi finished jus as the Train screeched to a stop.

"Looks like we've arrived in Okinawa." He stated to the white-haired boy before standing up.

"Let's get going Naruto kun." The boy told him before following Itachi to the exit doors.

"Wait Itachi, Why are you working with Sieto..?" Naruto asked watching as both of the others stopped in their tracks.

"I have my reasons, ones which your heart can never be able to understand." He replied evenly before disappearing off the train with the other.

"What the hell is this some form of sick, twisted punishment from a past life God!" he whispered sharply under his breath before exiting the train and running after the other two accompanying him.

* * *

Once again, the man at the train station was ready to doze off or to just go home. Gazing at the clock above him he saw that it was only about nine at night and yet here he was ready to fall asleep. Maybe it had to do with the fact that no one was around.

"You, did you give you a ticket to a boy who looked like this?" a frantic voice yelled as a picture was suddenly shoved into the ticket seller's face waking him up completely.

"W-what…?" He asked confused.

Growling Sasuke shoved the picture closer to the man's face. "Did you sell a ticket to him?" he repeated trying to refrain himself from punching the guy in the face and just looking through the computer records.

"I'm sorry I can't give that type on information out."

Actually now that he thought about it, that wasn't such a bad idea.

Acting on impulse wasn't something Sasuke usually did but today he'd make an exception. Easily, he jumped over the low desk that separated worker and customer and knocked out the guy easily, the fact that he had a black belt in karate helping.

"Sorry, looks like you needed a little nap anyway." He said to no one as he then turned his attention to the computer. Taking a random cd from the self above the computer he inserted it into the computer drive, seeing that it was blank.

Looking briefly over name to name on the screen he soon came across Naruto's name. "You went to Okinawa earlier this morning huh dobe?" he stated quietly to himself.

"All right, one ticket to Okinawa from an adult, fee paid." He said purchasing a ticket yet not buying one at all. Typing hurriedly, Sasuke's eyes skimmed over a window containing the now growing file of data on the cd. Pressing a few more buttons, Sasuke deleted all the data he just transferred and exited out of the window. "As far as you're concerned I was never here." He said glancing back at the unconscious worker and grabbing his ticket.

Taking the cd out of the drive and placing it back on the self, Sasuke jumped back over the counter and walked casually onto the empty train that had arrived just a little while ago for it was still breathing some smoke.

"Hacking never was one of my favorite hobbies but it sure is coming in handy I guess." He thought out loud as he looked out the window.

* * *

"Hey you wait up!" Naruto yelled as he ran around crowds of people to make his way to Itachi.

"Are you that angry with me that you won't even use my name?" Itachi asked but kept his gaze forward.

Naruto only remained silent for a minute then continued on with his multitude of questions. "Where are we going." He asked softly yet sternly, keeping his glare forward as well.

"It's dark out; we'll stay at a hotel tonight and then meet Sieto in the morning." Itachi explained.

"What that bastard wants me to come here and the he can't even meet me when I arrive." Naruto complained going to kick anything on the sidewalk but was meet with air instead. Furrowing his eyes brows in annoyance, Naruto places the black hat back on his head due to the sudden drop in temperature.

Hearing a sudden ringing in his right ear and a gleam in his right eyes, Naruto turned his head only slightly to see a little white cat held comfortably in Itachi's arms. It's eyes lids slowly opening to reveal those scarlet red eyes that reminding the blonde so much of Kyuubi's own. "Allen, you brought Allen here!" Naruto asked furiously.

"Allen came here on his own free will; I had no say in the matter."

"That's not what I'm getting at, just shut-up and listen for once! How were you able to bring him on the train, they don't allow pets and you weren't carrying a bag. Wait a minute that kid that you had, did he have any bags I never really paid any attention to him so maybe…." He ranted.

"For once you should listen to your own advice, cause you really are quite a dense one I hand that to you." Itachi answered in disbelief. How this kid could not put one and one together, it wasn't that hard.

Naruto thought about it before gasping in realization, that boy on the train, he had the same white hair and the same un-human red eyes as the cat. "You not seriously trying to tell me that that cat is Allen!" Naruto yelled before stopping and bursting out in laughter. "That's absurd!"

"Keep Quiet…!" Itachi yelled suddenly glaring at Naruto with ice black eyes. All Naruto could feel was the temperature around him drop even more as his body began to feel heavy. The hatred in that stare caused Naruto to grip onto his jacket and pull it closer to him. At that moment Naruto felt fear from that gaze ripple throughout his body, he couldn't move, the only being he could feel was his own and he hated the loneliness.

A little ring from the bell brought Naruto out of him secluded world brought on by Itachi's gaze. 'What was that? That feeling what was it, I hated it!' Naruto pondered, tightening his grip on his coat once again. 'His eyes…"

A tight grip on his wrist broke Naruto out of his stupor as he looked frightened at the other's eyes but this time, it lacked the ice cold hatred that was there before. "Hurry up it's getting late." Itachi stated sternly before walking off with Naruto's wrist still grasped in his hand.

Only now with the silence of the city did the complexity of the situation settle in on him. No one he knew was here with him, hell they didn't even know he was here in Okinawa!

After the little incident just a little while ago, Naruto was even scared to speak o Itachi. He had summoned that glare so easily and in a moment at the simplest of words. He knew if he spoke carelessly again, he might end up dead.

But then again if he didn't die from Itachi Sieto might with the police now after him due to Sasuke and Tsunade.

Looking up to the starless sky covered with grey clouds, Naruto let his mind wonder throughout memories of his life. The earliest memories of his family and then the numb memories of Sieto; the most treasured memories were those of Sasuke. Their first kiss… how peaceful he looked on the bed sleeping when the blonde left…

"I'm scared Sasuke, I'm really scared. I might not ever see you and your eyes ever again!"


	11. Lies to Protect pt 1

**I know last chapter was a little short and boring but this one will be better….in my opinion…hopefully in yours too. **

**Warning: somewhat graphic violence/ morbid stuff kinda**

**Disclaimer: still in place…

* * *

**

Sasuke quickly stepped off the train and sighed in relief. Even though the train ride was very uneventful, it stressed Sasuke out to no end. The longer it took the less time Naruto probably had to live.

Taking the now neatly folded letter in his hands he walked up to a nearby map and looked it over before copying it quickly on the back of the letter.

* * *

Naruto knew it was morning, the fact that he could see the sunlight coming through the drawn curtain through his own closed eye lids told him that. But he didn't want it to be morning, which meant that his life was catching up to him and he hated that idea.

A small dip in the bed caused Naruto to open his eyes slightly only to see the white fur of Allen's front paws and tail. Grunting, Naruto shut his eyes once again ignoring the cursed human, changing into a cat at random moments. Even thought Naruto felt bad for the kid, right now he just wanted to stay in his dream state and drown in his own self-pity.

Another small dip caused Naruto to once again to slightly open his eyes, only now to see the scarlet eyes of Allen as he was now laying down on all four.

"What?" he yelled suddenly, startling the cat to the point that he fell off the bed.

"He's only trying to give you a friendly wake up call." yelled Itachi suddenly from the small kitchen next to the bedroom that was separated by a thin door.

"Well I don't need one." Naruto muttered childishly pulling the sheets over his head to block out the world around him.

"Stop acting childish." Itachi scolded, coming in from the kitchen with a coffee mug in his hand. Smirking slightly as he saw the ruffled look of Allen's fur as he stood, seemingly glaring at the lump under the covers as his tails went back and forth angrily.

"It's not my fault, it's my personality." He yelled back, the words getting muffled by the covers.

Sighing, Itachi softly placed the mug down on a nearby dresser and without warning to the blonde; Itachi grabbed the covers and tore them off, throwing them on the bed right next to Naruto.

"When I say stop acting childish, stop acting like a 5 year old child." He replied coldly glaring at the blonde who suddenly stiffened and look away down at the pillow his head was laying on.

"Hurry up and get ready, we have to meet you father s…."

"Don't call him that!" Naruto yelled, interrupting Itachi. "No one's fucken father beats the crap out of them daily and tries to kill them over a matter of love. He didn't even love my mother, he just lusted after her. That's why…that's why don't ever fucken call him my father cause he's the fucken opposite!" Naruto yelled covering his ears and clutching his head to the point that he could feel his pulse.

Itachi stared blankly at the panicking boy, -could his behavior even be considered panicking, - before grabbing his mug from the dresser and walking towards the door. "We'll leave in a hour." he whispered before opening the door and walking out of the room soon followed by Allen.

"He's not my fucken father; he's the complete opposite…" Naruto whispered over once more, knowing by law that Sieto was his father, but then again, it was that same lack of government law enforcement that got him in this situation in the first place.

* * *

Sasuke checked his map once more before looking up at the sign and confirming that he was at the right place.

Stepping in the door, Sasuke watched in disgust as not one single person looked to be doing anything important. Walking up to the closest desk he glared coldly down at the police officer there. He already had a certain disliking for police and this only made it worst.

"May I help you?" asked the man. He had medium long dirty blonde hair that covered his ears and gave way to a barely visible beard. His small clear glasses hung low on a bony nose as brown eyes looked at Sasuke through them.

Holding up a picture of Naruto that he took when the decided to go for a walk and somehow ended up at the mall instead, he was surprised of how calm he was unlike on the train. "Him, his name is Naruto Uzumaki, he's missing somewhere in this town." Sasuke explained vaguely not wanting to give too much away.

"Do you have any lead as to where he is?" he asked, lazily taking out a file form and pen as he started to write. With this Sasuke's patience began to slip and fast.

"If I did I'd be following that lead right now instead of wasting my time with you." Sasuke snapped out glaring at the man who only made a little mark on the sheet of paper,

"How long has this person been missing?" And there it was, the question made Sasuke's anger reappear.

"Is this all you're going to do is ask me questions all day instead of actually getting up and off your lazy asses and search for him!" Sasuke screamed.

"Please remain calm; these questions are necessary in order to help locate this missing person." The man explained.

"Forget it I'll have better luck finding him on my own. All you're doing is wasting time trying to do the exact same thing as me!" he said turning around and storming out of the police office.

* * *

"Here we are." Itachi announced looking down at the blonde to see his reaction only to find his hands tightened in tight fists by his sides and eyes staring forward with pure hate for the being inside.

"Whatever…" Naruto muttered as one hand readjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder. His eye took in his surroundings, a run down storehouse, the black tinted windows shattered; the metal enclosing those windows and doors the same rusty color as the chipping paint. 'Perfect' he thought as he began to walk forward to the closest door.

Grabbing a hold of the door handle he turned o Itachi. "Aren't you coming in too?" he asked.

"I have other things to do at the moment, I'll join your corpse later." He replied.

"Why do you hate me so much, I've never meet you until now!" Naruto yelled, having enough of his bipolar attitude. "That one day you actually seemed to be nice so why are you so cold all of a sudden?"

"I said it before, I have my reasons and those are none of your concern." He said and then walked away.

'And here I thought Sasuke was a bastard." Naruto joked to himself to ease the tension his body felt and it seemed to work. Instead of opening the door, his hand feel to his side as he stared forward blankly as he once again remembered the not so many memories of Sasuke.

"I guess I lied Sasuke, I guess I won't ever see you again." He said as he got control over his body and grabbed the handle to the door and opened it up slowly.

Walking inside, his eyes struggled for a moment to grasp the darkness inside. Even with the sun out and the windows broken, there was still little light. The parts that were illuminated held weeds and vines that crawled up whatever object was there. It was exactly like a scene from a horror film.

"Sieto!" he took a step forward, letting his bag fall down to rest in his hands. "Sieto where the hell are you, I'm not scared of you anymore!"

"Now why is that?" a voice asked from behind causing Naruto to spin around. If you blinked, you would have missed Naruto open his bag and pull out a gun, the end pointing only a few inches away from the black hair that covered Sieto's forehead.

At this a smirk grew on his face as Naruto's frown deepened and his glare intensified.

"Because…I'll kill you,…and then I'll kill myself!"

* * *

Sasuke stormed through crowds of people not even bothering to apologize, he was too busy to care. For the past two hours Sasuke had been walking around anywhere and everywhere. Sometimes he'd even stop random people and ask them if they'd seen the blonde boy in the photo anywhere but all he ever got was a 'no'. After two hours, he was starting to get desperate for any sort of lead but he wouldn't give up and he definitely wouldn't go back to those stupid police.

"Damnit!" he yelled out loud, getting a few awkward stares from people around him before they continued on their way.

Grabbing raven locks in frustration, Sasuke backed up into the wall of a street café and falling down the wall till he was sitting on the sidewalk. "Naruto where are you!"

"E-excuse me…"

"What?!" Sasuke yelled looking up to see a startled young lady with sparkling white hair and dark blue eyes. Getting her composure quickly back, she started to retaliate against Sasuke even though he was a complete stranger; she had that kind of confidence.

"Don't use that tone to an elder young man, even though I'm not that old, but all I was trying to do was ask you a simple question." She told him. One hand held towards Sasuke's face with his pointer finger up while her other hand rested on her hips. It was obvious she probably just became a mother.

"What?" he asked again, nicer this time, reminding himself to breath deep and long breathes, as he started studied the lady over. She was old not too old, maybe young forties or late thirties yet she had white curly hair pulled back in a low pony tail with a little blue clip. But some hair broke free from the restraint and framed her tan face along with her bangs. She wore a little baby blue t-shirt, almost the same color as the clip in her hair, with a chain locket necklace around her neck and plain blue jeans that flared out a little at the bottom. Her shoes however, had no famous brand, the were just plain white shoes, but they were dirty and torn up. Either she didn't like buying new shoes or she had traveled a lot. Her shoes were the type that would only get torn up if you either burned them, sent them through a shredder, or you wore them out.

"You said Naruto right? I've been looking for a Naruto…" she explained before trailing off and sitting down beside Sasuke.

"Well so am I." Sasuke said, ready to walk away from the lady for reminding him of what he had yet to accomplish.

"Are you searching for a…..never mind. Lots of people have the same name so I'm sure we can't be looking for the same person." She thought out loud before laughing softly.

"Yeah probably, the dobe only been missing for a couple of days but, he's gone looking for his bastard of a step-father. That idiot, he could end up dying!" his brain completely forgetting that he had company and that was giving too much a way to someone he had no clue about.

"A step-father huh…? The Naruto I'm looking for is probably alone." She explained sadly.

Looking at her briefly, Sasuke sighed and stood up soon followed by the lady.

"Sorry to cut this meeting sort, it was nice to meet you but if I wait any longer, Naruto Uzumaki could die." He exclaimed getting ready to turn around only to stop when he noticed how the lady's posture instantly weakened; her eyes now gleaming in the sun from the tears in her eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you know him! Where is he, where can I find Naruto!" she pleaded grabbing a hold of a now startled Sasuke.

"What do y-you mean? J-just who are you?"

* * *

"Come on boy, you can't shoot me."

"Why not, then all my problems will be over, I'll never have to deal with your fucken face ever again!" Naruto explained.

"Any what about your lover boy, if you kill yourself, you'll never see him again." Sieto stated ignoring the gun pointed at his head. "Aren't you a selfish brat? Ignoring your lover's feelings just to settle some debts and problems."

"If you remain alive then he could die as well, I'm only protecting him. Besides, knowing you, I won't get out of this with a few scratches."

"Damn right brat." Sieto said, smirk dropping to a frown as he grabbed Naruto's wrist and ducked as the blonde pulled the trigger. The bullet grazing his hair as he punched Naruto in the stomach with his free hand and squeezed a pressure point on Naruto's wrist causing the boy to drop the gun.

"You might have been able to take me on if you'd took some fighting classes during my leave." Sieto mocked as he blocked one of Naruto's punches before returning it in his jaw, causing Naruto to fall on the floor.

"I'll still beat you, even at the cost of my life, my life may be worth shit but the lives of my friends are and you're presence threatens them."

Sieto sighed walking over to Naruto and grabbing his blonde locks and brought his head up to his won face. Naruto coughed before glaring and spitting in Sieto's eyes.

"Little bitch!" Sieto yelled wiping the spit out of his eyes before punching Naruto straight in the head. The force causing Naruto to fall head first to the broken concrete floor.

Naruto groaned in pain as he saw black start to enter the side of his eyes; blinking he tried to get it to stop advancing but it wouldn't obey. However, he was able to see Sieto grab the discarded gun a few feet away.

Struggling to keep consciousness, Naruto growled like an animal feeling threatened, because frankly, that's exactly what he felt like.

"Calm down now little boy, I have a reason to keeping you alive. But trust me once I get that information…your dead."

Naruto could only growl again, trying to get the point across that nothing would come out of his mouth.

Sieto only laughed, getting the point. "We'll see. I'll have you to the point that you shitty life will mean something to you, and you'll change your mind about throwing it away so carelessly." was the last thing Naruto heard before blacking out.

* * *

'Where am I…my head….it's pounding like mad…'Naruto thought as he became of himself. The last thing he remembered was getting knocked out by Sieto.

'Sieto!' his mind screamed out as his eyes snapped open only to find the blackness. 'I…I just opened my eyes…right?' he thought it through, closing his eyes before reopening them. The feel of his eyes lashes sliding across fabric telling him that he was blindfolded.

"Swm…" Naruto soon broke into a fight of coughing as a rough fabric pushed against and scratched the back of his throat.

He tried moving his hands to remove the fabrics that were blocking two of his sensory organs only to have his movements restrained, the fabric around his body seeming to tighten as he struggled more.

'I can't move, I can't see, I can't talk! Where the hell am I …am I all alone or is there someone else here with me?' Naruto panicked, as claustrophobia began to settle in among Naruto's brain, causing Naruto to struggle more. The fabric pushing down his throat the fabric around his body strangling him, only fueled his struggles.

'Get me out please! Where the hell am I, what the hell is going on. I'm scared Sasuke…Sasuke I'm scared.'

"See, humans rely too much on their eyes to see, their skin to feel, and the mouth to talk. Take those away and you can reduce a human's mind to the size of a pea in an instant."

Naruto struggled more, wanting to know where Sieto was, he knew he was in the room, but his voice was coming from all directions.

"I'd stop struggling if I were you. You'll never be able to get out of that." Sieto explained walking so that he was standing in front of the blonde, smirking as he watched the pathetic kid's movements slowly come to a complete stop.

Naruto tried to talk but ended up in a fit of coughing instead as the object found it's way farther down his throat.

"Didn't I just warn you to stop struggling? Don't you understand if you allow that gag to go down your throat any farther you'll coke to death. But anyway, in order to keep you from rebelling, you're in a straight jacket and I've blinded folded for the addition of fear. You don' know where we are or what is around you. There could be a gun pointed right at you heart right now but then again who am I to say anything." He finished before bursting out in laughter at his joke.

Sieto was right, he could see anything around him so who was to say he didn't have a gun pointed and him, loaded and safety off. It could go off at anytime and Naruto wouldn't even know until it happened and he was left with a bullet in his body.

Now that Naruto was actually faced with the fear of an unknown death, he didn't want to die. 'Anybody, anybody please come save me! I was wrong…I take it back! I lied once again I don't want to die!'

Naruto began to panic even more as Sieto's cold hand stroked his cheek. Was it meant as a warning or a gesture of comfort? Naruto was too sacred to even think or for that matter retaliate against the hand of cold fire that burned his skin.

"Don't worry, if you agree to answer some questions then at least I'll untie the blindfold and get rid of the gag." Sieto bargained.

Crap, what was he going to do? He'd now admit it, his life was precious to him but what was the depth and severity of Sieto's questions. But then again earlier he did say that once those questions were answered, he'd be dead. The least he could do was prolong his own death, or maybe by then, someone might come for him. Was someone even looking for him?

"N-n….o" Naruto somehow got out without the gag moving or restraining the pronunciation of his one word sentence either.

"You don't even know what the questions are brat or what their about and yet you can easily say no without a second thought. You do realize that no one is threatening your friends and here you are, convincing yourself that someone is. Is it to make it seem like your death won't be for nothing?" Sieto growled out in annoyance but all he got was a little shack o the blonde's head no.

'I may not want to die but….if I sell out, then that's worse then dying because of something stupid from you!' Naruto screamed in his head, trying to convince the other part of his mind saying that death wasn't what he wanted. That he wanted to live to be a hundred and walk down a beach during a sunset, listening to the wave's crash onto the shore and many others of the dreams he wanted to come true.

Receiving a harsh slap from Sieto, Naruto remained silent still ignoring that one side of his head; not changing his answer.

"Sit there for a couple of days and re-think about what exactly it is you want. Death or life?" Sieto stated, Naruto listening as he heard the man's footsteps become farther away and the sound of a door shutting before he was enveloped in silence.

* * *

Naruto's breathing had turned harsh as he wheezed for water and food. The gag in his mouth had only been removed a couple of hours ago….or was it? Naruto had lost all sense of time, how long had he been like this, was it days, hours, or maybe just a few minutes.

Everything in his mind was falling apart.

The sound of the door opening for the fourteenth time during this whole ordeal he was in, signaled to the blonde that Sieto was back.

The sound of footsteps stopping told Naruto that Sieto was probably somewhere in front of him, staring at his miserable sight of a being.

"How have you been…?" Sieto whispered. If any other person in any other situation was saying those words, maybe they would have sounded concerned. But this wasn't any other situation, so to Naruto, those words only sounded concerned for the greed of the person saying them.

If Naruto was close to dying, then how was he going to get his answers, all of these was just meant to break the blonde. And maybe it was working…

Naruto only wheezed in response. His throat was dry and hurt from lack of use.

Splashed of cold liquid suddenly found their way down Naruto's throat causing him to cough, but at least it helped quench the soreness his throat felt a little.

"Will you answer my question now?" he asked. "Just a few more days of this and you'll die. If you just answer my questions than you might just get out of here alive."

Weakly, Naruto shook his head no, blonde hair sticking to his sweating face. He knew he was being self-ish and prolonging his death, not wanting to die, but he didn't want to tell Sieto what he wanted either. His mind was torn even thought he didn't know what his step-father wanted, he wouldn't speak, but was he willing to die for it.

A punch to the head caused Naruto to yell out hoarsely in pain, the warm blood trailing down his face and absorbing into the fabric.

"You little brat just tell me where the fuck she is already!"

'Who…?'

"I know you know, stop acting stupid. She told you and I know you care about your pathetic life."

"w-who….w-who is s-she…?"

A tight grip on his neck cut off his sentence as he not fought to gain air into his lungs.

"You know damn well who!" Sieto yelled. "The answer is hidden deep within your mind but it's there so think, damnit, and tell me where the hell she is!"

Coughing, Naruto broke down as tears now were absorbed into the blindfold as well. He really didn't understand the question but one thing he was sure of, he couldn't take another second of this.

"I-I don't know, I r-really don't…but…but I'd rather die instead of taking this torture so please….please just kill me!" he pleaded.

'Shut-up, you may want to die like this, but I on the other hand cannot allow you to die this easily. Stop begging and let me take over…'


	12. Lies to Protect pt 2

**Thanks for the reviews people I appreciate them!**

**Warning: somewhat graphic violence/ morbid stuff kinda...rape…kinda**

**Disclaimer: still in place…also some of the ideas for this chapter came from Neon Genesis Evagelion, which I don't own as well! **

**Bold: flashback**

* * *

It was black, yet he could see again. His body wasn't restrained, and Sieto was no where to be seen.

"I'm dead…aren't I?" He didn't know if he was asking it to himself or if he actually expected someone to be there.

"Wrong, you're just in your mind."

Naruto wasn't startled by this new voice with new information, he guessed he was expecting it. But one thing he wasn't expecting was a mirror, grimy and shattered, to appear in front of him.

"What is this…?" asked Naruto to this new voice, though he wouldn't call it new, it did sound familiar.

"This mirror symbolizes both your mind and your heart. They're broken and torn right now, so you don't know what to do or what you want. With your mind forced with this sort of situation, you've lost all awareness of yourself and so you've decided to take the easy way out and just die."

"How do you know so much about what's in my mind."

"Because I am apart of your mind, you didn't actually think I'd disappear so easily did you. I've always been here, watching behind your eyes and listening with your ears." The voice spoke, its body coming up to press against Naruto's and looking into the shattered mirror as well.

"Kyuubi…" Naruto weakly stated as he stared into the red eyes of Kyuubi's burning with the desire to live.

"You may want to die like this, but I on the other hand cannot allow you to throw away your life so carelessly. I promised you mother that…"

"You were with me, when my mother was alive?" Naruto asked confused.

"Everyone has a split personality within them, it depends on the person's heart though if that split personality is brought out. For example, with you, it was caused by you're mother's neglection of you." Kyuubi explained.

"What are you talking about you were never there when that happened, I had no reason to create you, or bring you out or whatever!" Naruto yelled, but the loud cracking of the mirror interrupted him.

"Once again, you're going against what your heart and mind know as the truth. By doing this you go against yourself and therefore are no longer yourself. I was created in the memory of company. You no longer wanted to be alone so you made me. However, as you grew older and got more friends around you, I became obsolete and disappeared from reality, but stayed in your mind."

"What do you mean, when I was…?" Naruto stopped himself as repressed memories from his childhood came back into his mind.

**Flashback **

"Mommy…why won't you acknowledge me anymore?" a little Naruto asked his mother trying to keep eye contact with her own blue eyes but they kept moving away. "Mommy…." He whined.

All she did was push him off the side of the bed that his small hands were leaning on and pick up the stuffed fox that lay near her pale hand.

"Naruto, now remember when daddy comes home to give him a big hug and kiss all right?"

"Mommy, you're crying!" The boy informed, reaching a hand up to wipe away the water, only for it to be slapped away.

"Who are you little boy, how did you get in here? You know it's polite to knock before entering." She informed sweetly like a mother should but that's not what bothered Naruto.

"B-but mommy…I'm Naruto! I'm your son!" he yelled but was ignored as his mother started rocking the animal in her hands back and forth like a cradle.

"Mommy!" Naruto whined once again, tears now adorning the rims of his big blue eyes, ready to spill at any moment and yet he kept them in.

"Nurse?" Naruto's mom yelled but by the time they got to the door, Naruto had run out of the room with the tears he tried so hard to keep in, falling down his face.

'I'm all alone now but I don't want to be! I want someone I can talk too, laugh and smile with!' Naruto yelled in his mind before stopping where he was. A small mirror perched on a wall in front of him.

'Is it because of how I look, or am I being a bad boy, maybe that's why everyone is leaving me?' Naruto pondered in his head as he ran a small yet slightly chubby hand down his face, neck, and then his chest, stopping on his heart. 'That's got to be it, mommy's just ignoring me because I've been a bad boy, but if I turn into a good boy, then she'll have to start paying attention to me for sure!' he thought proud of himself as he changed into the little boy his mother might be proud of herself.

**End Flashback**

Naruto stood shocked at his broken reflection; the more he seemed to remember though, the more pieces of the mirror shattered.

"From that point on, you acted upon a different self. You acted upon it so much that it became a second nature to you to use it and thus you created a split personality."

"Then why…why don't I remember any of the time you were in control. I should, shouldn't u, you are a part of my mind right?"

"Yes but only to a certain degree, because I am part of your mind that experienced all the time in your life that you yourself did not want to face, therefore, those memories are kept away from you."

"Why?" he asked softly.

"To protect you, this pressure of this type of life could and can easily crush a person's mind, but even with my help, it seems like we can't escape that fate." Kyuubi stated, running a hand down the shattered glass pieces, some falling out of their places and falling to the black floor where the shattered into the little glass dust.

Turning to Kyuubi, Naruto grabbed a hold of him tightly, the memories of the situation he was in right now coming to his mind. "Please Kyu…I don' wanna die." He replied in a child voice, more pieces from the mirror falling to the ground and breaking.

"Your mind really I falling apart faster than I expected. I guess I have no choice them." Kyuubi sighed stroking thee now child yet grown Naruto's hair.

"Kyu…" Naruto whispered as he was lowered to the ground by Kyuubi who continued to stroke his blonde hair.

"It's all right, just sleeps. I'll take over the rest." He said as Naruto was lured into sleep.

"I don't know how much time I have before you're mind completely falls apart."

* * *

"What's the matter kid, I thought you said you wanted to die, if that's so then beg for it!" Sieto growled, releasing his grip on Naruto beck, some bruise marks already forming.

"Not a fucken…c-chance bastard!" Kyuubi yelled as his part of the mind took over, the real Naruto sleeping peacefully within his own mind.

"So you're back…Kyuubi." Sieto stated, a smirk quickly growing as he held in his laughter.

"Haven't talked to you in awhile, how have you been?" Kyuubi asked in a sarcastic voice, like he really gave a crap.

"Now now I think that's enough with the greeting, the one I got eight years was fine enough." Sieto said, smirk dropping into a frown. "Look, just make the stupid brat tell me where she is!" he yelled in annoyance.

"You know I can't do that, I promised this boy's mother I would protect him no matter what!"

"So you're saying that getting out of everyday life that everyone else has to go through is protecting this brat. After what he did he deserves to die!" Sieto growled out.

"This isn't something everyone faces in everyday life, and besides, what happened in the past wasn't Naruto's fault, it was your own fault and you know it! Why couldn't you understand that by murdering Naruto's father you'd cause her pain she didn't need or want, your own selfish greed did this and now you're paying for it because even now you still can't understand why?" Kyuubi yelled shaking his head violently back and froth in order to get the blindfold to perhaps loosen a bit and fall off.

"Shut-up, what would you have done if the one you loved was taken away by the one you hate!" Sieto yelled kicking Kyuubi in the ribs.

"M-move on!" Kyuubi coughed out along with blood before continuing. "If you really love someone you can move on knowing that that person is happy, even id that person isn't beside you!" Kyuubi yelled before receiving another blow to the ribs,

"What do you know, you just a split personality with bits and pieces of memories, you don't even lead your own life, you're never around long enough to create bonds of your own with the people you've meet on your own. You only react from the experiences that the brat has had but what about your own. Do you even know the feeling of happiness when you only come out when it's too painful for the other to take it? You say what seems like the best decision yet you have no really experience in the matter, it's all in your mind, the other believes you're real and apart of life…but you-.."

"Shut-up!" Kyuubi yelled having heard enough of the man's stupid explanations.

Growling like an animal, Sieto ripped off Kyuubi's blindfold starring at him right in the eye. Crimson against black.

"In the other believing you're real, you believe that you yourself are real, thus creating a split personality yet both goes back to the same person. The mind is the most complex organ in the body and the true possibilities of the mind are incomprehensible even to the mind itself." Sieto explained on.

"So then what exactly are you trying to say, that the mind creates stuff just for the fun of it?"

"No, I'm saying that you're useless, you can do nothing about this because you are nothing but the creation of the mind to begin with." He stated simply.

"Shut-up I know the depth of my capabilities!" Kyuubi yelled trying to struggle yet his body wouldn't respond.

"See, you're not real, nothing is happening."

'Move damnit move! I am real, in my own mind and Naruto's. I made a promise to her…I made a promise to her and I intend to keep it!" he yelled as his body finally began moving, the straight jacket only tightening with his efforts.

"Stop it! With this kind of strain on the body and mind, you yourself will snap along with the other's already broken mind, leaving nothing but a life size doll."

"You just don't want something like that to happen, because you'll never get your answers." Kyuubi laughed.

"You!" Sieto yelled grabbing a hold of the restrained boy's neck. "No wonder the brat couldn't answer, you know the answers don't you, where is she?"

"I don't know, and neither will you." He said smirking even without oxygen in his body.

"What, why!" he yelled, violently shaking the boy who stared to cough for air.

"Cause you're right…the other's mind is now completely shattered and broken therefore I have to disappear along…with everything else." He explained in between coughs.

"What…?"

"It's like you said I'm not an actual human, but that doesn't mean I'm immortal either right?" he asked with a hint of bitter joy in his voice.

"Shut-up! What are you talking about!?" he yelled completely confused out of his mind, he thought the boy was growing delusional, wither that or all of this had finally made him go insane.

Insanity was usually considered a defining point of a person's mind; it could be a blessing or a curse. But in this case, which on could it be considered?

Weakly, Kyuubi stuck out his tongue as his eyes slowly started to close, the red becoming dull in color. "Sucks for you, looks like you won't ever get what you desire after all."

Finally, the lack of oxygen caught up with the blonde boy as his eyes fully shut. The boy was now neither Naruto nor Kyuubi, just a doll.

Releasing his grip on the now unconscious boy, Sieto untied him from the straight jacket and let him fall to the ground.

The soft rising and falling of his chest told him that the boy wasn't dead yet not alive and awake either. The shallow breathing and the pale skin probably meant that he was in a coma. But with the fragile state of mind he was in, would he ever awake?

Gritting his teeth in annoyance and anger, Sieto wanted to hit the idiotic boy for this whole thing but didn't, what good would it do?

Growling, Sieto turned around to leave but stopped soon after.

"Naruto!"

The raven eyes widened as he saw the blonde boy on the floor, face pale and small specks of blood adorned his features.

Glaring at the now stiff Sieto he made to run for the boy but was beat to it by the white-haired lady from earlier.

"Wait a min-…"

"Naruto!" she yelled already at the boy's side, soon joined by Sasuke. For once he wasn't annoyed that someone had ignored him but then again even if they weren't in a regular situation, Sasuke knew he'd listen to her.

Hearing a soft sigh of relief from the women, Sasuke just noticed himself the soft breathing of the blonde.

"Naruto…Naruto…dear wake up!" the lady spoke softly into his ear as she gently shook the boy.

"Looks like you came to me instead and after the boy tried so hard not to give your location away. He actually thought he won for a second, that idiotic boy."

"Shut-up Sieto, why did you do this to him, you know I never loved you when we were friends. Why couldn't you accept that I w-…"

"That's the thing I couldn't why can't you understand that?" Sieto yelled back at the girl whose eyes were glaring yet filled with tears.

Standing up from her sitting position near the blonde boy, she walked slowly to Sieto. "Sasuke, please take care of Naruto." She whispered not turning her eyes to look back.

"What, wait don't tell me you're going somewhere with him?" Sasuke asked outrage. "You abandoned Naruto once and now you're doing it again!"

"Please…take care of him. I'm doing it to protect him." She said before walking towards the door, followed by a silent yet smirking Sieto.

"Idiot! Why do you keep abandoning him, Naruto doesn't need it." He yelled before turning his attention back to the blonde, his gaze softening to sadness.

"Naruto…?" he spoke hoarsely shaking the boy, if possible, his breathing had gotten even shallower.

"Naruto, wake up!" he yelled this time realizing that his gently approach wouldn't work.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Sasuke harshly pulled the alive yet dead doll into a sitting position giving him better excess to shaking the boy.

"Naruto….Naruto!" finally losing it, Sasuke slapped the boy hard across the face, a small red mark appearing due to the force of the blow.

"Answer me!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

A small smile of relief settled on Sasuke's face when the other's eye lids opened to reveal dark sea blue eyes. But there was something wrong, even with the light in the warehouse, Naruto's eyes didn't shine with life like they normally did.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke asked, dismissing the look, the blonde had been through some tough times.

Looking at Sasuke with dull blank eyes, Naruto's head turned slightly to the side as he fell forward onto Sasuke's chest.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke asked confused at the other's actions.

Having no response from the blonde, the raven pulled the other away from his chest and looked into those eyes, they were still dull, wouldn't they have lightened up at the sight of Sasuke?

"Naruto….Naruto do you recognize me?" Sasuke asked but it ended up as a plea instead.

Once again, Naruto only tilted his head to the side and fell onto Sasuke's chest.

"Naruto…."

"Naruto…!"

"Stop acting like a fucking doll!"

**Naruto's Mind**

In the future the thing that makes the mind complete will be lost to man. However, this is already taking place and therefore cannot be stopped. Therefore, in order to slow down this process, the discussion of the mind must take place.

There is fear, the fear that you will disappear.

"But haven't I already disappeared, I have because I'm useless. Nobody cares about me therefore I am useless."

And because of that you runaway from yourself, in the end you fear yourself. You fear that you will make a mistake that will cause people to see the real you. Someone who is frightened by themselves, you are frightened by weakness.

"So what, everyone's scared of themselves, there's nothing wrong with that!"

You're right everyone's mind think like that which can only mean we all lack something. But that's what people fear, the fact that they lack so they try to be someone they're not. We all try to look into others and find something they lack but we possess. It makes you feel better about yourself and that's why you fear when other's look into your own mind.

_Instrumentality_

"What are you saying?"

One cannot live without another beside them. One living alone makes all their faults obvious and that's not acceptable to them. So instead they cause hardships and troubles from others in order to try and understand themselves.

They cause others sadness, misfortune, and bad luck in order to see if that person…is human.

"Human?"

A human is something fragile and weak physically, emotionally and mentally. They are made out of things that can break under the simplest of pressure. So, in order to understand themselves, they hang around other weak humans in order to survive.

"Why?"

_Instrumentality_

That is the only way they know how to live.

"Really?"

Why do you live?

"….I-I don't know…"

Who do you live for?

"Myself…I guess…"

And no one else? Do you enjoy life like that?

"I guess…I don't like sadness, what I do in my life I want to be pleasurable."

Do you like the hardships in you life even without others? Your misfortune?

"No…"

Is that why you run?

"Yes. I don't want to face anything I hate if it will only hurt me. Who would?"

You fear it?

"I don't like it!"

That's you're reason for running?

"Running helps me with the pain; I can't deal with all the pain!"

But if you know pain, doesn't that make you human? Even thought it's painful and you might run away sometime. Doesn't that pain make you human? You can run away from something you really hate but what good will it do?

"Nothing I know that but id that's why then why do we run away in the first place?"

Fear. You run away from the fear that this encounter will give you pain. Yet isn't running away more painful sometimes than standing your ground.

"Is that why I don't run sometimes. Because I know that?"

Is that why you don't run away?

"No, I want someone to know of my existence but if I runaway I'll disappear won't i?"

You don't want to disappear?

"No! I want people next to me to make me feel human!"

Then don't run away, that is your own way to live. You fear the hurt of loneliness. Yet everyone feels that hurt and sadness, you just think it'll be easier for you because you are you.

_Instrumentality_

"Shut-up! That's not how I am!" People deserted me and left me this loneliness. I didn't ask for it but because I feel it, that means I won't treat others in that way!"

Wrong. Because you always believe yourself as useless, in your mind you are and therefore have to prove to yourself that you are useful, by any means possible. That is just human nature, but you think that by doing nothing, nothing will happen to you yet what you don't know id that you're actually doing something.

Humans try to maintain being human through praise.

"But no one accepts me, praises me for that matter."

You think so but you're wrong once again. Ever since that day you've been trying to convince yourself of your value. The value that you never saw it when people did accept you.

"No, that's not true, I've always accepted my value but no one else has!"

Once again you think that way but you're wrong.

"But I don't know of anything to be proud of."

Is that why you went after Sieto to kill him, to prove you exist.

"Yes. I have nothing left after that."

But you have Sasuke.

"….Sa-……suke….."

Yes, he is your value in your life.

"No…I-…."

Thus,

"I hate myself for saying that because he is precious to me but, he's not here."

But who are you? Once you define you and your value, then you can truly define the value of the others around you and they will always be with you.

Naruto, I love you.

I love you

Love you forever…

I love everything about you.

"People love me?"

Of course, among fear can grown love which is deeper than love.

"No, I hate myself so then why does everyone love me?"

Because you are you and you have value. Maybe not in your own heart but in others, and that defines the depth of your value.

"But why am I praised by them?"

Because they love you.

"Who?"

"I love you Naruto! Please wake up!"

"Sasuke?"

He loves you.

"Sasuke, you're crying for me, you love me?"

He loves you.

"Does that mean I have value?"

"Please, you mean so much to me!"

_Instrumentality_

* * *

"Sasuke…"

With a sharp intake of breath, Sasuke looked down to his chest in order to see the now bright eyes of Naruto. "You dobe, don't worry me like that?"

"Sasuke….I missed you."

"Usuratonkachi."

"Sasuke….where's Sieto?"

Sasuke stared away from Naruto, not answering the question yet proceeding to stand up.

"Sasuke….tell me please!" Naruto pleaded standing up with Sasuke and trying to make eye contact with the taller raven.

"….follow me…" he whispered lowly as he grabbed Naruto's hand and started to lead him to the exit.

"Hold on a second Sasuke, I need to get something."

* * *

"Why did you do it?"

"I told you already to protect him!"

Why?!"

The white-haired women remained silent and calm even when Sieto advanced on him with a twisted smile on his face.

"Please…?" he asked in a fake innocent voice, reaching his hands up to cup the back of her head with one hand as the other found it's way around her waist.

However at the sound of bullets, Sieto's movements stopped.

"Step away from the lady Sieto, before I decide to shoot you in the head. I don't want blood on her."

Sieto's smirk only grew as he gave a swift kiss to her cheek, the lady now looking utterly terrified.

"I told you to step away from her…..whoever she is!"

One more kiss.

"Fine, but if I miss than that's one innocent life on your shoulders not mine!" Naruto informed, readying the gun, he unlocked the safety and put his finger on the trigger.

"Stop it!" the lady suddenly yelled, running in front of Sieto and staying there, sadness filling her eyes and a little shock at what she was doing.

"Naruto don't shoot!"

"Move!" Naruto yelled, eyes furrowing in anger; not putting down the gun.

"No!"

"Fine then…3…2…"

"Naruto stop it!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed the gun and put the safety back on.

"Sasuke, what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Naruto, she's your fricken mother!"


	13. Simple yet Complex Reasons

Hiya ya'll

**Hiya ya'll! Anyway I think some of you think that this story is close to an end but I just wanted to reassure you that it's not. I have a paper full of writing on it that has the rest of the plot line written out on it and fortunately for you, stressful on me, there's a lot more for me to write about! So everyone remain optimistic **

**Disclaimer: still in place…**

* * *

"What, y-you're not-t serious now…?" Naruto stuttered looking at everyone's faces but they all said the same thing.

No…

_This is what humans fear the most, things that have caused them hurt because of someone else, and the fact that that thing can come back and hurt them once again. Everyone lives with that fear daily, something like constant abuse can turn someone into a doll, something with little value and use in the world. The one thing humans fear the most, are those who threaten their value._

"What the hell, you hung yourself I saw it!" Naruto yelled turning his back on the women who just now, was claiming to be his mother.

"Naruto, I didn't mean for you to see that, I didn't want you to see it….that doll hanging but I did it-.."

"No shut-up! You're going to say you did it to protect me that what everyone says, but what were you trying to protect me from? To me it looks like you only cared about your own life!"

"I wanted to protect you from Sieto" she yelled, guilt filled her eyes. :I knew he'd be after me…that's why I faked my death, in order to lose him, I had a friend create a doll that looked like me. If he found us, you're life could have been so horrible. She tried to explain on her son's deaf ears. "But…but I didn't expect him to figure out that the person that supposedly hung themselves was still a love and on the run without their son. I told the other you where I was going in hopes that he'd tell you where when you were old enough and safe but…"

"But I did figure it out and ended up adopting him, therefore the other brat never felt it was safe enough to tell him since I was always there."

"So you ran away because of fear?" Naruto asked softly after a moment of silence.

"Of course, I was really scared and too young to know what to do so I fled, but please try to understand I did it for you as well!"

_Everyone runs away from their fears sometime in their life. No one can escape that fate, it is absolute._

"But then why...why didn't you take me with you!" Naruto asked clutching desperately onto Sasuke's shirt. He wanted to run; he admitted that to himself but…

"A life on the run wasn't something you needed at that age!" she yelled only to be interrupted by Naruto once again.

"And like I needed the loneliness without a mother, do you know how many times I looked at other families, perfect, happy families, and wondered where,….where the hell was mine!? Why couldn't I have one?" he yelled at her, tears threatening to spill.

"That hurts kid; I was there for you-"

"Shut-up! Like hell you were there for me at all!" Naruto yelled, his eyes turning slightly red, tear stained yet glaring none the less at Sieto as he quickly stole the gun back from Sasuke and pointed it past the raven, straight at Sieto.

Sieto only brought the lady's small frame in front of his own larger one.

"That's really cowardly hiding behind someone else for protection! Now let her go!" Naruto hissed out but not lowering the gun even a fraction of a degree.

"Naruto calm down!" Sasuke tried to say in a calm voice but failed as he moved forward to take the gun out of the blonde's hands, the boy only moved backwards in response.

"I said let her go!" Naruto continued.

"My my, you've been awfully demanding lately haven't you?" Sieto complained, only pressing the feminine figure in front of him closer to his body.

"You know that's considered rape." Sasuke informed, glaring at the older man with the same kind of glare as Naruto. He was pissed, he wouldn't deny that fact, he was pissed at this bastard for lying around with mow not only Naruto, but the blonde's mother's feelings.

"Is it now?" Sieto asked; face faking a type of innocence that he never possessed, maybe not even when he was a child.

"Don't fuck with us, you've done that enough! Isn't it getting tiring?" Naruto asked.

"Sieto what happened to you, even though you would have these kind of ideas, you never would have taken such radical actions as these?" Naruto's mother asked, as she looked up into Sieto's eyes that only looked down upon her with cold eyes, yet they held a type of twisted love, a love that was not usually shared between women and men.

"You…why…?" Sieto asked, his voice changing dramatically from the clown-like joking laugh it had before, now sounding like a sword, being able to crush a body in one swing, cracking every bone with it.

"What do you mean-" she was cut off as a hand hit her pale cheek with as much force as the owner of the hand could muster against her.

"Don't play dumb bitch! Tell me, why did you choose that bastard over me!" Sieto yelled as he grabbed the lady's arm harshly and threw her away from himself.

Losing her balance, the white-haired women tripped and fell to the ground, startled, and gazing with fearful crystalline eyes as the black-haired man walked closer and closer to her.

Kneeling down on the ground, he crawled closer to her only to have her crawl father away, till her back hit the wall that halted her escape attempts. "N-No...s-stay away!" she stuttered.

Finally reaching her, Sieto reached for her hair, running his hands down to the end and then finally ending up on her neck and grasping it tightly. "I said tell me why?!" he yelled, the anger and hate that consumed his mind and heart for the man of the other's affection blocking his thought process.

"Ah! For the last fucking time, get the hell away from her!" Naruto yelled, charging for the man, his own new found hatred for this man, his adoptive father.

"Naruto, stop, that's suicidal! Use your head!" Sasuke yelled, running after his love only to stop as a presence soon blocked his path but that's not what shocked him.

"Y-you..." he was speechless as he gazed upon a taller reflection of himself. The only difference other than height was the length of raven hair and the far-away, motionless stare those midnight black eyes expressed as they stared into his own.

"Itachi ...why are you here! Never mind, I don't have time for this!" he yelled as he went to run by his brother only to be stopped by the other.

"And neither do I, I'm here to accomplish what I want..." he replied vaguely walking closer, letting go other Sasuke's wrist knowing the other wasn't going anywhere after that statement, and he was right for all Sasuke did was stare at him in confusion. The younger's trance only being broken when he heard the cry of the blonde from far off, his eyes moving off the one in front of him just in time to see Naruto hit the ground, hard.

"Naruto!" he yelled, once again trying to push aside Itachi, and yet once again Itachi held him back, a hand on his shoulder, squeezing a pressure point that halted Sasuke's movements.

"Those people and their problems are none of your concerns, so stay out of it." Itachi scolded, seeing as he now had the younger's full attention once again.

"You, why are you here, how did you know I was here? Was it Mom and Dad, are they doing better? Are they looking for me?" Sasuke asked some form of optimism in his mind but there was something else in his mind telling him that this meeting of brothers could be a something worse. Was it a feeling of foreboding that he felt?

Itachi looked straight at Sasuke with a level expression, still giving no emotion away. "Those two people you call "Mom" and "Dad" are now dead." He informed lowly.

Sasuke's some-what happy features contorted, changing into one of pure shock, an expression that his face was quite new to. "Dead…when….how?" he questioned, wanting answer's that very second.

"At least a couple of years now, probably more, I'm not exactly the best at keeping up to date with the days."

"Were they killed, or did they die of natural causes?"

"And here I thought you might have gotten some brain cells since th-"

"Just answer the fucking questions; I don't have time for a petty insult war with you!" Sasuke yelled, getting frustrated.

"Still as dense as ever…I killed them."

And here Sasuke thought that his expressions couldn't get anymore emotion in them, but obviously he was wrong. His jaw opened slightly as he forgot to breath and his eye brows now close to reaching the half way point of his forehead as his narrowed pupils filled with a dense concentration of hatred.

"Why the hell would you do such a thing!? State your reasons now or I'll beat you to your own death!" the younger raven spit, his hands now formed tight fists at his sides.

"I told him too." Sieto answered for Itachi, only causing Sasuke's fists to tighten even more. He had tightened them to the point where he could feel the sting of his dull fingernails tearing open the skin.

"Well that's a first, I never knew you were one to take orders from another!" Sasuke yelled, trying to remain calm but really, he wanted to grab the gun which Sieto now held in his pale clammy hands and shoot anything, anything that might help calm him down. "But that doesn't answer my question, why would you do that!? When we were young you always seemed to care about them more than anything else!"

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked, now his turn to be confused.

It soon hit Sasuke; maybe his words may have made some sense to the other if they were true. But they weren't, and that meant that the Itachi of the past was not the real Itachi he had known as a little boy. It was the fact that he was a child; he was innocent to the world and didn't know the real meaning behind anything till he had nothing but himself.

"Seems like you found out that answer on your own." Itachi states, seeing the realization dawn in Sasuke's ebony eyes, but he was replaced by anger once the other spoke.

"Hardly, if anything it makes things more complicated!" Sasuke growled. "You told me that I should leave the family for the sake of it, but if that wasn't the real reason, they why the hell did you really want me gone?"

"I see that those years alone have done you no good." Itachi chuckled slightly at his own joke.

"Should I be thanking you for that…!?" Sasuke joked bitterly back, his lips forcing a cold smirk as the air surrounding the brothers turned sticky with tension.

"That'd be nice but that be very uncharacteristic of you wouldn't it?"

"Shut-up, stop beating around the bush with my questions, I don't care about you observations on the older me! What were your reasons?"

Itachi's smile went to a frown before opening to speak. "Because you threatened my existence." He replied, wasting no time by answering, no suspense or other off-topic statement like before. He stated what he felt and what he knew to be true.

_The Thing humans fear the most are those who threaten their value…_

**Flashback**

"Itachi!" the voice of his mother rang throughout their house loudly but the little raven of 5, soon going on six, nor the house, seemed to care. It was a sound that this house had been without for a couple of weeks, ever since his mother had given birth. The time would have been shorter, was it not for his mother coming down with an illness soon after birth, but as of now, she was healthy and fit.

Walking hastily down wooden stairs that creaked under his weight even though he weighed less than a hundred pounds, Itachi's little face smiled with excitement.

"Welcome home!" Itachi told her as he now stood in front of her only going up to a little above her waist.

She smiled softly down upon the little boy, kneeling down so that her face was now at his level and the little surprise in her arms being in Itachi's own view.

"See, isn't he cute…?" his mom asked as she saw the cross look that came onto Itachi's face. She began to worry on how Itachi would accept his new little brother, but she knew it would work out in the end, they were siblings.

"What is it…?" Itachi asked quietly as his own brain searched for its own explanation for what the weird thing in his mother's arms was. Truth be told, Itachi didn't know whether to steal the bundle from his mother so she wasn't affected by some weird disease or just walk away from his mother so he could survive himself.

"That's not nice Itachi, he's your little brother now." His father finally spoke, coming into the house after dealing with some issues outside.

Now that made Itachi take a step back from his mother, he didn't want to be related to this thing. It was illogical in Itachi's mind.

"It doesn't even look human." Itachi muttered wanting to, but not being able to take his eyes off his so called little brother.

That only made his mother chuckle softly; knowing that this was the first time Itachi had seen something of this nature, so his reaction wasn't that much of a surprise to her. "Don't worry, he'll grow up and come to look just like you."

"Like a mirror reflection?"

"No, there will be some differences in your appearances, but hopefully a lot in your personality, but you will see some resemblance between you two."

"A clone…?" Itachi asked again, not believing in his mother's explanation.

"Where did you learn what a clone is?" he mother asked disbelievingly.

"I read about it in c-" Itachi started but slowly his voice grew softer until it stopped completely as he watched his mother stand back up to her actual height and walk away, taking the now crying baby in her arms with her; whispering little soothing gibberish to the boy to calm him down.

But that's what frightened Itachi, his mother had never once ignored his questions, she always seem excited to teach the boy new things and learned what he himself had discovered.

"Itachi….Itachi!"

"Yes mother!?" Itachi yelled back, somewhat diverting his attention from the television he was watching with boredom.

"Can you come sweep the kitchen floor?"

"Yep!" he yelled back without a moment of pause, never one to be disobedient even though he rather do something else. It had to be done, in order to lead and become great, one first had to know how to follow. That's what he always told himself, but lately, he had begun to doubt that reasoning.

And the reason why was now clinging to his leg, it's head resting on his mid thigh as tiny hands grasped the cloth around his knee tightly; its legs shaking from the strain of all its weight being supported on them for the first time.

Looking down with a scowl on his face, narrowed eyes met with those bigger ones that looked like his only in appearance of color. The others held every emotion the little thing was able to feel at that age while Itachi's own had grown cold for he knew the world, what it was like.

"Itachi, what's takin- ah, dear! Sasuke's standing!" she yelled, quickly seeing the little boy standing on his own, no loner hanging onto Itachi.

Quickly rushing to the little raven's side, she fawned over him like any other mother would; the only difference was that his mother had been doing this over every little thing the little baby did. It was the same thing everyday, and everyday Itachi grew even more annoyed by it.

Suddenly standing up, his mother quickly rushed out of the room and sprinted up the stairs. Itachi figured probably for the camera but the constant squealing made by the woman for a camera gave nothing away.

Another tug on his pants brought Itachi's eyes back to the other littler one, still holding the same emotions as last time, and that disgusted Itachi. How could any human ever be reduced to being as simple-minded as his mother was now just by looking at this thing, he couldn't understand it.

"What!?" he yelled at Sasuke even though the boy couldn't and wouldn't reply. Even with the malice in his voice, Sasuke only smiled and clutched onto his clothes tighter. Sighing, Itachi reluctantly picked up the little one, putting their faces level.

Once again, even with the glare, Sasuke still smiled causing Itachi's scowl to worsen.

"Stop smiling, you don't even know what you're smiling about huh?" he scolded the younger, zed boy finally having a change in facial expression, the smile going to a slight frown and his little eyebrows furrowing a bit in confusion at his brother tone. However after a couple of minutes of a petty staring contest, Sasuke's expression went back to a smile.

"How ridiculous can you get?" Itachi asked no one, before he heard the loud pounding of the feet of his mother rushing down the stairs, most likely having the camera in her hands.

Rushing back into the room and to Itachi's side, she grabbed Sasuke out of Itachi's hands and placed him down, his feet on the hard wood floor. Not much tie had passed by that time and by the time their mom had already taken at least twenty pictures that Itachi had walked from the room. He felt eyes on his back as he left but he knew they weren't his mothers, those eyes that tried to track his movements even when the wall covered his body belonged to the one who who's existence he was beginning to hate, for he was taking away the parents he once had to himself away.

**End Flashback**

"I don't get it why did you despise me so much?" Sasuke asked, even though Itachi's explanation had seemed clear, maybe it was confusing to Sasuke due to the sibling bonds that the two held, even though now, Itachi was trying to sever.

Itachi however had different plans and remained silent his gaze just going past Sasuke's own. Everything remained silent, even the conflict between the other three in the room was put on halt as they now listened to the story between the brothers.

"I'll ask one more time…why do you hate me!?" Sasuke growled in anger from being ignored, but it was nothing compared to the anger Itachi felt.

"Because you disgust me."

"That's a shitty reason!"

"Then here's another one, I hate you because because of you I was no longer needed. Not once was a treated as a human being when around you people, maybe a slave could describe the relationship. You threatened my existence, my value, the fact that I am who I am, and now I'm threatening yours." Itachi explained eyes' meeting with Sasuke's who held hatred, realization that what Itachi had just said was true, and the need to understand his past which was not what he thought it were.

"How, mother and father only ever talked about you and how great you were, how smart and responsible their first child was. He could do anything and everything without even trying. They fucking adored you, the perfect child and here you are trying to say that I was the one threatening your existence. That's fucked up, and yet still, even after I disappeared, you killed them, was it be-"

"Don't jump to false conclusions how many times must I say that!?" Itachi interrupted yelling with a strained force in his voice, his calm demeanor actually slipping a little. "You're, mistaking what you know and what you assume, I didn't kill our parents because I wanted to. I killed them because I had to."

All Itachi's new statement was met with was silence and a blank stare from the younger brother, as the information processed in his head.

"What…" he stupidly stated but then again what else could he say. When someone says they killed their parents because they had to but they didn't want to, it confused any mind. "So what, you were threatened by som-"

"Once, again, assumptions lead to mistakes, remember that." Itachi interrupted his voice louder then Sasuke's to block it out. "I did this on my own free will."

"Ah! You're not making any sense at all. Explain yourself in laymen's terms that don't require that don't a genius like you to figure out!" Sasuke yelled his anger finally getting the better of him as he walked quickly to the other and grabbing the shirt he wore roughly even thought the other one was a good couple of inches taller.

Smacking the hand away like a fly to a horse, Itachi gaze hardened even though it seemed impossible. "I already told you, I did it because I had to not because I wanted to."

"And I told you that doesn't say anything important to me!" Sasuke yelled leaving Itachi silent.

"He did it because I told him to; it was the only way he would be able to save the one he held dearest, his beloved."


	14. Poor boy, do find yourself a friend

**Sorry for not having updated in awhile, marching band competition session started up along with school, junior year. Anyway here's the next chapter it's kinda long not the longest thought but enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:…still in place**

* * *

"His beloved, now who the hell could that be. I doubt you can hold anyone close to your heart if you killed the people who gave you life? Don't you feel any regret?" asked Sasuke after the explanation he got from Sieto. Now this information just made everything worse, it just kept getting even more confusion and Sasuke just wanted it to fucken stop already. That emotion was the same for everyone else in the room; even Sieto, the one who told Itachi what to do, was the guidance of the teenager at the time, didn't know and would never understand, the real reasons, why Itachi did what he told him.

"None." Was Itachi's one word response to the question Sasuke asked which help more importance that either realized.

"Aren't you sad, don't you miss them at all?"

"None what-so-ever."

"Don't you even wish that you could have a second chance and not kill them?"

"….I do not wish for that. If I could I would do it again."

That was it, Sasuke was no longer able to contain his anger, to tell the truth he was surprised he had suppressed it for this long, but this was the end of it. Rearing back his hand, Sasuke threw it forward as a face punch and it hit its target dead on, causing Itachi to stumble in surprise but only a little.

"You fucken douche, I hate you!" the younger raven yelled, his voice echoing throughout the now still warehouse, not one sound or movement was happening at the moment.

Itachi only stared at the other, a warm trail of blood flowing from the corner of Itachi's mouth. "I'm not looking to find out what you think about me."

Gritting his teeth together, Sasuke let a frustrated scream rip from his throat as he attempted to punch Itachi again only this time his punch was caught and his arm thrown back to his side.

"Let me finish talking before you decide if you want to kill me or not." Itachi scolded.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass." Sasuke joked bitterly as his fist clenched, already getting ready for another punch, but before Sasuke could retaliate with his own, Itachi's knuckled connected with his own jaw.

"I'm not giving you a chose. I don't care what you think of me after. I just believe that you have a right to know my own reasons." Itachi answered.

"Well you better tell them fast or you'll never be able to ever again."

"Like I said, he did it for his beloved." Sieto interrupted once again, now becoming the center of attention for all the pairs of eyes in the room.

"Shut-up, I don't need your help in explaining it, you just have to keep your promise." Itachi spit back harshly.

Sieto smiled, a sick twisted smile –if it could even be considered a smile?- at Itachi, his eyes going up into slits. He looked exactly like a wolf ready to bite down into the neck of his prey. "Don't worry, just get me a couple more bodies and it will be all nice and happy good again."

"What the hell do you need bodies for?" Just how many people have you killed already?" Sasuke asked.

"That's none of your concern."

"How many!?" Sasuke demanded. He wouldn't back down until he got an answer of how much of a murder his brother was.

Itachi remained silent, that's what he always did when he didn't want to answer a question. That's what every human did.

"So now you decide to become a mute…have some fucking courage and tell me!" Sasuke yelled, sounding like a father teaching a child right and wrong to a certain degree. "You said earlier I have a right o know right?"

"Close to a couple dozen now." The older raven replied lowly, sounding ashamed yet he held his brother's gaze steadily and without blinking.

Sasuke gritted his teeth once again and clenched his fist tightly in anger, his hands beginning to shake from the force, yet he remained silent and motionless for the most part. He has nothing to say but he did know that now he had the intent to kill, to make Itachi pay for the crimes he committed against his own family and the families of others.

"A couple dozen huh…" Naruto repeated lowly as if an echo, it was a shock to him. Not even Sieto seemed capable of killing that many people, though Naruto didn't put it past the bastard to at least think it.

Itachi only nodded, confirming what Naruto had re-asked. "Maybe more,"

"What do you mean more?" Sasuke asked, his nails digging into the pale flesh of the inside of his hand.

"Mother and father were the most recent of my killings, before that….the murders happened for a couple of years."

"And you never got caught?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded that someone was capable of accomplishing something like that.

"It was for him, so if it meant that I could get him back then I will do anything." Itachi explained for all to hear.

"I still don't understand who this person is or why the hell killing other people will help you be with them!" Sasuke asked his throat beginning to feel sore, not used to talking so much or so loud in one day.

Once again Itachi remained silent with a level stare at his younger brother.

"I can explain all of this." Sieto suddenly spoke up; that one sentence causing everyone's eyes to move to his smiling face, two glares and two shocked eyes.

"I told you already just stay out of this!" Itachi hissed and for once since this whole ordeal began, Sasuke finally agreed with the older teen. Thinking that it was too soon to hear that man's voice scratch his ear drums with stories.

"Don't I have a right to say some things, I am apart of all this."

"Apart, I think you're more of the center surrounding all of this twisted mess." Sasuke scoffed and wasn't surprised when he saw the corner of Sieto's pale lips turn up slightly.

"Exactly so doesn't that mean I have a right to tell some of this story line that's lead up to all of this?" Sieto asked, actually ignoring the main focus of his desire just for this. He believed Sasuke needed to know what his brother was up to and all Itachi kept doing was beating around a dead bush.

"So…" Sasuke started but was cut off by Sieto beginning the story.

"As I've said before he did it for the one he loves more then himself. A poor boy cursed even before he was born due to his family history. The effects he didn't even know about till he passed the age of thirteen. You may not believe in myths, fairytales or anything superstitious but believe you and me, this story definitely falls into that category." Sieto began, acting like this story was written in a children's book and he was reading it to a skeptical class.

* * *

**boy 7 years old **

The door to his room shut closed and echoed in the silence it did that everyday at the same time, it never changed. The boy's confusion and sadness never changing either.

Each time he was locked inside his blank room, he wondered why he constantly saw kids of his own age running around outside in their yards, riding their bicycles, or just hanging with their friends and yet he was left inside alone.

Friends, that's one thing he was the only kid his age lacking in. He had no friends, but he was friendly and kind, at least he thought so. The type that everyone could get a long with yet no one was his friend. He wanted one desperately.

The boy had many theories as to the reason why, yet the boy was so naive that he failed to notice the real reason even though it was so clear. Sure enough though he would figure it out when he was older.

**boy 12 years old **

The boy sighed and hung his head limply after looking at himself in the mirror. Today was his first day of eight grade and still, after 5 more years of his life, he hadn't made a single friend at all. He knew this year was probably no different so he decided to give up, he didn't care anymore, was that a bad thing?

Bringing his head back to looking straight ahead in the mirror he looked at his oddly colored scarlet eyes and white hair. Over the years he learned that not many people contained the same physical traits as he did. That's what he thought made people stay away from him the most. They were odd colors for a human to have, and they contrasted greatly with his pale skin making him stick out even more. He was unique and different from everyone else and they all saw that.

Leaving his room he went downstairs not surprised when the boy's parents were nowhere to be found. It was always like that, he only ever saw them during night before they left for work, meaning that during the day all they ever did was sleep. They did however higher nannies and such to see him off so he never questioned it or was angry about it. He was at first but now…he just didn't care.

"I'm leaving" he called to whoever was working at the house now, he lost track after the fifteenth one.

Maybe he's just given up on a lot of things.

* * *

He arrived at school at his usual time, eight fifteen. His school didn't start till nine so he was always early. Usually spending time in the library reading books on whatever there was. He was just curious about the life he didn't really have.

Right after school he had to go straight home and stay there due to his parents orders and the maid's were to enforce them heavily. After a few attempts at escaping and the consequences that followed those attempts, he no longer tried.

Arriving at the library he was surprised to find that someone was already there. This startled the white haired boy, usually he was along. Oh well, the black-haired man seemed to be entranced in whatever he was reading to notice the other but he didn't mind. If he did then the white-haired boy would feel awkward and with his lack of friends he didn't know quite well how to deal with those situations. He actually didn't even really know how to talk to others. He knew nothing about being social, was that bad?

Hopefully this person in the library would ignore him, thought he wasn't quite sure why he was wishing for that, He probably should be wishing for the opposite. He guessed it was just the fear of rejection setting in.

Walking silently to a random book self, he took a random book off the self and walked to the farthest table in the room which also happened to be the farthest table form the other man in the room.

Flipping open the cover of the book, he turned to the first page and began to read even though he didn't even read the cover. The white-haired boy didn't really care; reading was just something he did to pass the time. Any book with pages and words would suffice his need.

Half way through the third page he felt a pair of eyes on him, the new unwanted attention instantly bringing shivers to his spin yet he didn't know why. Sure the boy had received many stares, glares and any kind of look imaginable yet none of those affected him like this one.

After a couple of seconds, the eyes left him and he never felt the, return but he knew that the other boy was the only one from which the stare could have originated from, considering that he was the only one in the library besides himself.

He was curious as to why he received such a stare and for once in his life; he felt the courage to ask. But that courage was quickly crushed with the thought that the white-haired boy had never seen the other before entered his mind. So he did what he did with all these type of incidents, he gave up and ignored them; pushing them to the back of him mind. Keeping confined to himself and continued reading the book inn which he found out contained ancient Japanese folk-lore and myths.

* * *

The scarlet-eyes boy's day was the same as always what a surprise. He excited the school building with no-one; he made it a policy of his to be the first and last one to and out of school. It just meant less time he had to stay confined and bored in his room. Thought today he did not check out a plethora of books to entertain him for a little while but no for long, he read fast.

Actually knowing the titles of the books he checked out this time, he wandered what one he would start reading first. But those thoughts ended when his head met the back of someone else's back, hard.

Sure if he didn't have good balance he would have fallen down but he didn't. Regaining his balance was easy the hard part was apologizing to the person who once saw who he was they would hate the boy for sure. And of course he's get a bitter reply to which he didn't want. So of course he did what he was good at, he ran away quickly.

As he ran he felt the shiver run down his spine once again and he knew know who it was he had bumped into.

* * *

"I'm home!" he cried as he passed through the door.

"Welcome back!" a female voice called back, a new one from this morning, that was no surprise once again. They only kept one maid for no more then a week; though that wasn't his decision but his parents. Once again though he never saw them for a long enough time to ask important questions like those; that often made him wonder if that meant that he was deprived in certain aspects of life?

"How was school?" She asked but she kept her gaze away from the boy. He didn't mind thought, all the maids did that. No doubt by the order's of his parents, the reason behind that though was a mystery that once again he was unable to ask questions about to solve.

Instead of giving a voiced response, he simply nodded his head even though the lady was unable to see.

After a few minutes of awkward silence the maid spoke again, still not looking at the other occupant in the room. "Could you be a dear and quickly run out to get the mail and then come straight back in and up to your room. Parent's orders."

Without verbally answering again he turned around and opened the front door before walking out and shutting it. Of course he walked slowly to the mailbox; cursing that their driveway wasn't one of those super long ones. But the slower he walked meant the less time he had to spend locked in his room so he's take every second he could get. Though it made him wander, why wasn't he used to the captivity yet?

Sighing in sadness when he finally reached their grey and blue mailbox he went to receive the content inside it when a sudden jolt down his spine made him halt and groan. His lick sucked, three times in one day. Glancing up quickly he noticed that the raven-haired boy from earlier was just down the street, maybe only three or four houses away yet the scarlet-eyes boy could still feel his hot gaze on him thus causing his eyes to dart back to the mail box. For once he thanked his sharpened instincts, the distance just far enough for him to escape back to the house even if the other decided to run.

"You're the one who bumped into be correct." It wasn't even a question then it was more like a statement that didn't really matter to the boy. He just wanted to get clarification to something he already knew. He was already standing two feet away from him and he hadn't even grabbed the mail yet, did he space out?

"Uh…….hum….." was all he could get out for he was overdosed on shock at the moment. He wasn't sure thought what to be more surprised about though, the fact that the other was even speaking to him or the fact that he had managed to get by three houses in a matter of five seconds.

The other boy just raised a delicate eyebrow at the other's sentence, if it could be classified as that. "That didn't sound much like apology."

"……..uyeeh…." So that's what he wanted he wanted an apology but he'd never really spoken to anyone his age, well more like around his age in years. How did vocal chords and breathing work again, he'd forgotten.

"Hey are you okay, you're pretty pale?" the other asked in the same bored and it-really-doesn't-matter-to-me-i-don't-care-but-what-the-hell-i'll-ask-anyway voice.

Gulping air in he reached quickly for the mail and ran back into the house leaving the other half-deaf from his scream of "I'm sorry" two seconds earlier.

Reaching the door he opened it wide, ran through, and slammed it shut, actually managing to startle the maid enough to make her drop and shatter the plate she was washing. Throwing the mail on the table, there was never that much because they didn't have cable TV, a computer, and he never got any letters unless it was a holiday but those where from his relatives anyway, he ran to his room. Closing that door a bit quieter then the front door, he stood to catch his breath, actually glad to be isolated in his room after that incident.

Outside however he failed to see the other boy stand still has he slightly furrowed his brows if you could say that because the movement was so light, before walking silently away.

* * *

Morning light shown through his closed eyelids as he slowly drifted back in to the world of consciousness after a night of sleep and yawned stretching his arms. Taking one of his many pillows that covered his bed, he put it over his face as the events of the previous night flooded into his mind But then again some interesting event happened almost every night causing this to become a habit of his and even though he never wanted to he always got up and got ready to go to school.

* * *

Sure he'd never considered himself paranoid or having a weird personality but he was sure that's what he looked like with the library door slightly ajar just enough to see if that other boy was in there again. From what he could see, the other was no where in sight allowing him to release a sight of relief.

"What are you doing? That's kind of odd."

Letting out a not so quiet squeak, he turned sharply around only to see the one he had been searching for earlier staring at him with piercing eyes. "Why are you here!?" he screamed in surprise, clutching his heart as if he had just had a tiny heart attack. Where were those sharpened instincts of his today, just a few minutes ago he could have used them.

"Do I not have a right to be here, last I check this is America."

"Are you stalking me?" he whispered as he pushed himself closer to the doors and father away from the other.

"I just want a simple apology for the other day." Was all he said, deciding to ignore the other question, not mattering if that kind of question actually needed to be answered?

The white-haired-scarlet-eyes boy's mouth just simply dropped and stayed there in that position. Hadn't he apologized yesterday, wasn't that the whole reason he was trying to avoid the other boy. Incidents like these usually meant the loss of more people who like him, if he had any to begin with.

Sighing, the other boy noticed the weird look on the other's startled face and instantly knew the reason why he wasn't an idiot not in the least. "Let me rephrase that, all I want is a proper apology not a scream and run." He watched as the other's face turned into one of realization, his mouth forming the shape of a small 'o', yet nothing more was achieved. He waited for the other to just say it and then he'd walk away but it never came. It made him wander what kind of kid the other was, he didn't speak and when he did, he asked the weirdest question. All the raven could think was, if the boy was a mental insane patient.

The boy pressed tightly to the door was relieved when the bell rang signaling that it was time for first block. He pushed off from the door and away from the other and ran down the now crowded hallways, leaving the other ditched for a second time in less then twenty four hours.

It was finally time for lunch and he couldn't be anymore happy for it. No classes to make his brain hurt and it was a time that he could clear his head of the other boy whose stalking made his brain hurt even more during the times when his brain hurt the most.

Walking to the outside eating areas he sat down and pulled out his homemade lunch, making him wander how great the new maid's cooking was. He was about to start eating when a pair of shoes came into the top of his vision.

"The apology."

This was a joke right, that guy had to be stalking him. Didn't that guy know that he couldn't speak to people his, or around his own age without it being completely weird. The only ones he could properly talk to were adults only because of his childhood. Once again he stared blankly at the other. "Are you trying to seduce me or something?" He yelled loudly before realizing in his mind that that statement really had no factually background and was just complete bull. However, the statement did effectively manage to make the other silent for a good thirty seconds before continuing.

"Apology…" his sentence just kept getting shorter and shorter.

Silence occurred for another couple of minutes, the raven-hair staring at the white-haired boy who was staring at his feet.

Finally the taller one sighed; finally some sort of reaction came from him. "Are you anti-social?"

"Are you a pervert?" thought he couldn't quite remember what that word meant. He looks it up a while ago when he came across it in a book, but he never used it until now in a conversation so he didn't remember its definition.

"Look, I don't understand what's so hard about an apology?" The truth was, the raven-haired boy was no longer concerned about the apology, it was now just solely interested in understanding this labyrinth of a boy.

The other boy felt something burn in his cheeks and lower abdomen. He remembered the feeling from when he was younger as anger and he was angry. That statement the other said, he had no right to say that, he knew nothing of the other's life, how he never had the time to develop social skills before he never really had anyone to talk to. That thought made him explode at the other.

"It's a lot harder then you think when you don't really talk to anyone your whole life!" he yelled, expressing his thoughts.

The other just stood there with an apathetic look on his face when really, the outburst just intrigued him even more. "Oh, and why's that?" He knew that it would be hard to approach the boy because of his appearance but sure enough that hadn't stopped everyone from getting close and trying to befriend him, had it?

"I don't know! Because people hate me I guess!" he felt his cheeks getting hotter and his eyes beginning to burn with tears. Talking about this to a stranger didn't seem right, but his whole life he'd been avoided; instead of the giving up he thought he was doing, he realized that he was just storing those emotions. Now the hurt, the loneliness, the lack of love were coming out, making him fall to the ground and cradle his knees as sobs wracked his small frame.

This startled the other greatly, and for some odd reason, instead of apathy that he should have felt, he felt sympathy, and the need to care for the small boy. Only later would he realize that that need was because the boy contained something in him that the raven himself wanted.

Kneeling down he did something he hadn't done since before his brother's birth. He smile and patter the boy's white head softly, feeling how soft the other's hair was.

"I guess if that's how you feel then I guess I have no choice but to be your friend huh? Much more of this and you'll kill yourself. My name's Itachi, how about yours?"

If the shock from the pat on the head and the smile weren't enough then his statement sure made his nervous system go insane. The smile the other gave him reminded of a smile he once saw his parents give him, a sincere one, one he never got from anyone else.

At that smile he felt something replace the hurt, the loneliness, and the despair he felt. He felt…hope. Maybe…what did hope mean again?

"Guess….is this a guessing game now?" he asked, social skills going back to normal but thankfully the tears had stopped just leaving red tracks on his face.

"All right, first we have to work on conversation skills. I'll repeat the question, what's you're name?"

"…..it's Allen…."

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Allen."


End file.
